


High Society

by elcten881



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Do not repost, F/F, Romance, Socialites - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcten881/pseuds/elcten881
Summary: Usually when one mentions the social elite a persons mind goes to Paris, New York or London. Places like Seoul are often the furthest from their mind but believe you me the land of KDrama and KPop have their own brand of elegant socialites. Balls, banquets, charity events - every night there was a new excuse to dress up in expensive clothes and pretend to like each other for a few hours. These are the stories of their children.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 28
Kudos: 176





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> @Elcten

Episode One

Usually when one mentions the social elite a persons mind goes to Paris, New York or London. Places like Seoul are often the furthest from their mind but believe you me the land of KDrama and KPop have their own brand of elegant socialites. Balls, banquets, charity events - every night there was a new excuse to dress up in expensive clothes and pretend to like each other for a few hours. There were a large number of players in this particular social scene: directors, actors, play-writes, company CEO’s to mark a few. But for the sakes of overcrowding we will only be following the truly elite. The children of some of the most famous people in Seoul who themselves create the top tier of the social hierarchy.

Another night another benefit. Couples dancing in the centre as others remained at their tables debating ultimately frivolous points. If you asked anyone a specific question about whatever charity this event is for you were more likely to hear how much that person donated rather than any actual information. It was a game really - who was the most generous, who had the most money, who had the larger company. It was all competition, even among their children. For some it was like sport. The Im’s were a prime example of this.

President Im always made sure to conduct himself in a manner that meant his enemies could not attack him, he expected his wife and daughter to do the very same. Nayeon, his only child, stepped into the socialite role with the grace of an angel and the ferocity of a devil. If high society were a sport, Nayeon would be captain of the varsity team. She was the ‘it’ girl - top dog. If you were a part of her inner circle you were one of the most wanted girl’s in South Korea. People would kill for that spot. Her father was the current President and that meant Nayeon was pretty much untouchable, she was the daughter of THE most important man in South Korea and that meant that she too was viewed similarly.

Nayeon stood on the landing, looking out over the guests. She always analysed a crowd before she entered it, wanting to know who was there and remember how to deal with them. Jihyo was good at that. She and Nayeon had been friends for a long time and the younger of the duo was always better at remembering which topics appealed to which person. Like how Mr Kang was a big FC Seoul fan or Mrs Choi followed the stock markets religiously. Nayeon was the one who could schmooze her way through conversations, if her father wasn’t loaded she’d have made an excellent sales woman.

Manicured nails drilled on the wooden railing. A sign of Nayeon’s focus as she scoped out her guests.

She started on the far right. There was Yoo Jeongyeon, daughter of the famous Chef Yoo. She was new to the scene, unfamiliar with most of the important social cues. She was no real threat to Nayeon, just a little girl wanting to make her daddy proud. Sickening. She had the wit, Nayeon could allow her that. Plus she could also concede the Yoo girl wasn’t displeasing to look at, but she lacked the social grace to be in any way a threat to the Queen.

That’s what Nayeon was after all, a queen.

The girl speaking with her was Kim Dahyun, another daughter of the rich and powerful. Her mother came from old money, large sums passed from generation to generation. This lineage had caused Dahyun to once stand in Nayeon’s place, in fact she had been top of the social hierarchy until very recently. Then the scandal of her father leaving both her and her mother for his second family happened and she dropped down the social ladder. Not that Dahyun appeared to care.

Nayeon could have scoffed - her loss!

On the other side of the room stood the remaining third of that particular trio. Nayeon smirked, she always found amusement in how unhappy Son Chaeyoung looked stuffed in a dress at these ‘fancy’ events. Nayeon only knew Chaeyoung by reputation, as she rarely came to events unless dragged by her mother, but Nayeon knew her enough to render her insignificant. Your typical troubled artist, living in a tiny apartment and refusing any money from her fashion designer mother, instead working at a small art supply store. The fabled wild child.

Tut tut, on her phone too. So rude.

Not that Nayeon didn’t know who she was calling. Myoui Mina was a known friend of Chaeyoung’s, a famous reclusive billionaire. She owned a large technology company that focused on game design and virtual reality experiences. The young billionaire rarely left her estate that was located somewhere outside Seoul. Only Chaeyoung and her little friends remained in contact with her, rumours went round for a while that she and Chaeyoung had run off to be together. But Jihyo had once said she didn’t believe that.Nayeon honestly couldn’t remember when she’d last seen the Ice Queen, it had been years - that was for sure.

The reason for her disappearance was dancing with her latest squeeze in the centre of the room.

Minatozaki Sana put the ‘play’ in playgirl. It wasn’t a secret, everyone knew what her intentions were and yet she could still talk them into keeping her bed warm at night. She was the stereotype; a rich girl who was happy to throw around daddy’s money like it was her own. Latest cars, newest gadgets, her own penthouse apartment - Sana lived well. Most of the women that dated her only did so because she would treat them like princesses. As long as everything was consensual who really cared about Sana’s flirting?

Well…one person did.

If you were to look a little to the left of where Sana was dancing with her newest target you’d see sad puppy eyes watching her. Hirai Momo was a choreographer who owned a chain of dance studios all around Asia. She came from nothing, having worked up from a life of poverty in Japan, which made her friendship with Sana all the more strange. The duo were best friends, despite VERY different upbringings. Somewhat sweet until you realised Momo was almost embarrassingly in love with the Minatozaki heiress.

Nayeon clicked her tongue, it was pathetic to watch really.

Her eyes drifted to the back corner of the room where the ever elegant Victoria Song was sat. The elder had just turned sixty and therefore took no part in the silly antics of the younger women. Nayeon knew better though, rumour was that when she had lived in China (and later once she moved to Taiwan) she had been at the top of the social pyramid. She wrote the rule book Nayeon played by and maybe Nayeon should have viewed her as a cautionary tale: cold, bitter, alone after driving her only daughter away.

But Nayeon wouldn’t make the same mistakes.

“Analysing your competition?” A voice said as the owner came and stood at her side,

“I always like knowing what I’m about to walk into,” Nayeon replied, “You should know that by now, Ji.”

Park Jihyo, second youngest of CEO Park and Nayeon’s closest confidant. Her older brother, Namjoon (or RM to his friends), was gearing up to take over the company ever since their father became ill. Still Mr Park, as good a man as he was, held Jihyo to a high standard meaning that when she was in public she had to remain stoic and calculating. Only Nayeon got to see her playful and childish side when they hung out privately. Sure Nayeon had a large inner circle, but only Jihyo knew her inside and out. They’d known each other their entire lives. Nayeon could trust Jihyo, while in their world it was good to have a large circle for image, when it came to trust the game was different.

They were best friends.

“Look who just walked in.” Jihyo said, taking Nayeon out of tunnel vision,

Nayeon followed her friend’s gaze and finally a smirk graced her lips, “I guess it’s time to make my entrance.”

With little more than a hair flip Nayeon turned and made her way down the staircase. Jihyo followed, like she always would when it came to Nayeon. The crowd almost parted for them, Nayeon stopping once or twice to greet one of her father’s friends or political friends. Soon, however, she came to her target. Bae Irene, daughter of her father’s political rival and Nayeon’s worst enemy. She also lead the second largest social circle, just below Nayeon’s in the hierarchy and everyone knew Irene longed to overthrow the queen.

“Irene!” Nayeon greeted with faux kindness, she bowed, “So nice to see you.”

“Nayeon,” Irene responded with an equally fake smile, “Jihyo! How are you both?”

“Very well, thank you.” Jihyo responded somewhat coldly,

Irene scanned her a moment, “You know, Jihyo, I was so sad to hear about your father.”

Jihyo stiffened.

“Such a horrible disease, what sort of cancer is it? Prostate, right?”

The comment was made innocently but the malice in her eyes was not lost on the duo.

“Yes, well.” Jihyo continued diplomatically, “My brother is ready for the handover and it will be announced any day now. Then my father will have time to get treatment.”

“One can hope it will be quick, the problem with such a disease is it can sometimes be painfully slow.”

“Speaking of painfully slow,” Nayeon growled, having had enough, “How are you Irene? Did that little present Jimin gave you clear up okay?”

Irene blanched, “How did you hear about that…?”

“Oh,” Nayeon sipped her wine, “Jimin is a dear friend of Jihyo’s brother. Why? Did you not want anyone to know Bae Irene had chlamydia!”

“Shhh!” Irene hissed, 

Nayeon just faked apologetic, sarcasm dripping from every word, “Oh I’m so sorry, it’s a secret - I’ll be sure not to tell anyone else.”

Irene huffed and stormed away, not wanting to test her luck any further. Once she was gone Nayeon turned to Jihyo, allowing her rage to shine through.

“Who does that little bitch think she is, talking to you like that?”

“It’s fine Nayeon,” Jihyo sighed, “Really.”

Before Nayeon could comment Jihyo was knocked back a bit by someone’s passing shoulder. Sana turned, momentarily ignoring the woman she was pulling towards a spare room and smiled her winning smile at them.

“Oops!” 

“Mind where you’re going, Minatozaki!” Jihyo snapped with an eyeroll,

Sana clucked her tongue but her smile never faded, even as her toy began pulling on her arm, “Aw Jihyo-yah you love me!”

“I can assure you - I don’t.”

Sana’s smile dropped and her eyes flashed dangerously, “Come on Eunha, this way.”

She pulled her toy off into the distance and Jihyo squeezed the bridge of her nose to ebb the oncoming headache. Nayeon studied her, “Why do you hate the Minatozaki girl so much?”

Jihyo sighed, “She just…gets under my skin.” She turned, “Let’s get some more wine.”

The duo disappeared into the crowd, unaware that they were being watched.

At the other side of the room puppy dog eyes watched the entire exchange from where they stood alone. Momo swirled the red substance in her glass and wondered if Sana would actually come back from her mid-benefit romp. She had long moved past the stabbing pains in her chest whenever she was forced to witness her best friend dragging some random girl into a desolate closet. Now she just felt nothing. No joy, no anger, just nothing. Like her whole body was numb and all she could do was witness what was happening.

She was in love with her best friend after all, she knew what Sana was like - it was her own fault really. Momo had tried many times to move on, if only to make her constant numbness stop. It would have been so easy for her to go off with another girl too, Momo was a self made business owner and a hot one at that. She could get any girl at the snap of her fingers….any girl except the one that she really wanted. Still even if she weren’t unbelievably in love with her best friend, she would still have resented being left by herself in such a crowded party. 

There was music playing, but it was more of a waltz-y event - not something Momo could show off her moves too. She was bored, so bored and Sana was the only one she knew well enough to talk to. The moment she saw Sana’s eyes lock on to that Eunha girl, the glint in them switching on like a light, she went into tunnel vision. It was like the world around her went under water and all she could hear was that little voice in her head telling her she didn’t belong there. That even Sana knew that and that’s why she kept running off.

She’ll never love you Momo.

Fed up of staring at her mostly empty wine glass, Momo got out her phone and texted for her driver to pull round. Sana would be gone all night, there was no point in Momo hanging around.  
_____

“And how did you feel when Sana left?”

“Bad…I guess?” Momo sighed, “I hadn’t wanted to go to that stupid event anyway, when she ditched me I just….y’know.”

“That tunnel vision you described last session?”

“Yup.”

Dr Choi nodded and wrote something down, Momo had long since stopped feeling self conscious about the woman writing during their sessions. This woman had been Momo’s therapist for the past year and she knew more about the choreographer than anyone in the world. Dispatch would kill to get their hands on these notes, Momo was a mostly private person. She posted regularly on social media but nothing more than a quick glimpse into her life. No substance.

There were a number of reasons for why Momo had begun seeing a therapist, but it had started with Sana. It was like everything in Momo’s life came back to her. This unrequited crush, as dramatic as it sounds, nearly killed her. One night she lay on the floor of her penthouse, drunk to the point of insanity and sobbing about the news that Sana had a girlfriend. Not a fling. A girlfriend. Something permanent. 

The pain was horrific, like her heart was being ripping out of her chest. She was stupid, so stupid for thinking for one second that she would be good enough for Sana. That she could compete for her love against women twice a smart, three times as pretty and four times the woman. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! Momo felt a level of self hatred that night that would never truly leave her. So she lay there, drunk and staring at the ceiling - trying to figure out how to make it stop hurting. 

It was then she noticed the moonlight shining in through the glass balcony door, she had left it open - having been eating her dinner out there when she read the news on her phone. The booze made her unsteady as she clambered to her feet, pausing a moment to stop the spinning of her head. Clumsy footsteps lead her to the balcony door, the cool night air kissing her skin that had been burning from the alcohol. 

She was on autopilot. She didn’t care about anything. Not herself, not Sana, nothing except making the pain stop. It hurt so bad, a painful torture and the worst part was it was all in her head. She was pathetic for letting Sana make her feel this way, no wonder she didn’t deserve Sana. She understood now, why things were the way they were. But the pain didn’t stop. As she swayed with each step, she found a way to make it stop.

She lived on the top floor.

It would be quick.

Nobody was there to stop her.

Sana would be free and happy with her girlfriend.

Momo wouldn’t hurt any more.

Then she touched the cool metal of the railing, the one thing separating her and oblivion. The icy touch caused her to hiss and take her hands away. It was enough to snap her out of her depressed hypnosis, to figuratively talk herself off of a literal ledge. It scared her, the idea of Sana having such power over her really scared her. So she ran back inside and locked the door behind her, crying herself to sleep on the couch. When she woke up to the worst hang over of her life she decided then and there that she needed help.

Dr Choi had been in her life ever since.

Sana didn’t know, she couldn’t ever know. It wasn’t Sana’s fault, not really, Momo had never said she felt anything other than friendship for her. Despite her sassy, seductress persona Sana would feel terrible if she ever found out what happened. So as her best friend Momo was forced to keep this a secret from her. It was also kind of embarrassing, she had no real reason to be depressed but she was.

“Momo?”

“Huh?” Momo blinked,

“Where did you go then?” Dr Choi asked kindly,

“Nowhere important just got a little lost in my thoughts, sorry.”

“That’s fine,” Dr Choi smiled, “I was just saying our time was up anyway.”

Momo smiled back, Dr Choi had that affect and it was why Momo liked her. She said goodbye and collected her things. It was weird, no matter how stressed or numb she felt after therapy she always felt lighter. It was the closest she came now to happy, carefree Momo. Like she used to be. She missed it, not caring about pictures of herself in the paper or wondering where Sana was 24/7. But change doesn’t happen over night, sometimes she’d still find herself on her balcony being shocked into reality by the freezing cold railing.

Anyway, for now Momo was feeling as close to content as she could be.

What happened next was definitely her fault though. She had been searching her her handbag for her headphones and wasn’t looking where she was going. Then suddenly someone slammed into her side, luckily she had a good sense of balance and was able to keep them both upright. The girl that walked into her kept her head down with a blue cap hiding her face.

“I’m sorry!” Momo squeaked, “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“That’s okay.” A quiet voice replied,

Then the mystery girl looked up, she looked familiar but Momo couldn’t place where. They made eye contact and that seemed to be enough for the girl to realise how close they were. She stepped away and began speed walking out. Momo just watched her go, perplexed.

“Bye then?”

_____

Mina got into her car and asked the driver to take her home. She was rattled, visibly so as she removed her cap to brush back her hair. She was safe in the darkened glass of the SUV but she couldn’t truly relax until the was moving again. Her panic stemmed from the short interaction she had just had with a stranger in the lobby of her therapists office, after the woman walked into her and apologised Mina saw glimmers of recognition and bolted.

It had taken so long for her to be able to adventure outside her house without the fear of being hounded by the press. It finally seemed as though she had been out of the public eye long enough, people forgot her face and no longer noticed her when she walked by. She had never been the type to flaunt herself for the cameras and despised public speaking with a passion, blame the teachers who made her present “group projects” even though bitch knew she was too shy to have friends. 

That was why when her company first began making a lot of money Mina found herself completely out of her depth. She was pulled into the realms of the highest social classes, expected at events and parties to further grow her company. Naively she thought that it was only the Japanese social elite that were cliquey and bitchy which is why, when her company opened their Korean office, Mina left Sakura to run their Tokyo building.

Boy how wrong was she.

Mina had quickly learned that the South Korean ‘it girls’ were just as toxic and the subsequent events caused her such mental trauma and anxiety that she shut herself out of the public eye. Running the Seoul building through her hand-chosen second in command, Yuta, in order to become completely reclusive. Now, apart from the rare visits from her parents, she only allowed her few close friends inside her fortress of solitude.

Which was why it was not a shock for her to find the sight of Son Chaeyoung lounging on her couch surrounded by her snacks when she got home. Chaeyoung had been Mina’s first friend in Korea, they had a lot in common - neither of them liked the life of the social elite and tried to distance themselves from it’s toxic clutches. Mina by becoming a recluse, Chaeyoung by becoming as financially independent as she could.

Mina had gotten along with Jeongyeon for a similar reason, she had only just been inducted as a member of high society. She and Chaeyoung had quickly bonded over their mutual hatred of fancy events. Dahyun was the odd one out though, she was once the top of the food chain in their tiny world. But she was still kind and friendly. Even if Mina didn’t trust her at first she trusted Chaeyoung enough to trust Jeongyeon and Dahyun by extension.

“Hey,” Chaeyoung greeted not looking away from the TV, “How was it?”

“I bumped into someone in the lobby,” Mina was still panicking, “I think they recognised me.”

Chaeyoung turned, “Shit, you okay?”

Mina paused, ready to say she was fine, only when she opened her mouth a sob came out shocking both herself and Chaeyoung. The shorter girl leapt to her feet, letting a cacophony of crisp crumbs fall to the floor as she ran to her friend. Mina didn’t even know why she was crying, but she didn’t think she could stop if she tried. Unsure what else to do Chaeyoung wrapped her arms round her friend hoping the sobs would subside soon.

Chaeyoung cursed herself, she wasn’t good when people cried. Panic attacks? Fine. Uncontrollable anger? Great! Overwhelming joy? Even better! But when it came to crying the poor artist didn’t know where to start. After Mina slowly began to calm down, Chaeyoung decided to lighten the mood - it was literally all she could think of. Besides her artistic flair, funny was all she had.

“Mina, please stop crying,” She begged, “Want me to kill them? They’re probably taller than me but I can be homicidal if you need me to be.”

Mina giggled and it flooded Chaeyoung with relief.

She pulled away and smiled at her friend, tears forgotten, “You’re a lover Chae, not a fighter.”

“Hey!” Chaeyoung snapped as Mina went to put her coat up, “I’m pretty scrappy!”

“Of course you are.” Mina chuckled, “Just more like Scrappy Doo.”

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes but said nothing, she was just happy Mina wasn’t crying any more.

“Yeah, yeah,” Chaeyoung’s face softened a little, “You sure you’re okay?”

Mina smiled, “I am - I think it just spiked my anxiety. God, I don’t even notice it doing that any more now it just sneaks up on me.”

“Anxiety about anxiety?” Chaeyoung hummed, “What a paradox!”

Mina giggled and soon the duo were watching some crappy reality show and laughing at the candidates. Mina liked afternoons spent with Chaeyoung, loved spending time with her in general really. They were soulmates, only a platonic kind. Destined to forever be entwined in each others lives through their pure friendship. A long time ago they had attempted to pursue something more, but ultimately they weren’t right. While their core values were the same, their manners were very different.

Chaeyoung was impulsive and brash. She could live without money, in fact she rejected any “handouts” offered. The artist was just that - an artist. Someone who longed to travel the world and see every beauty it had to offer. Mina had worked hard to get herself to a position in which she could give back to those who had helped her along the way. She had taken all opportunities given her and made sure to repay the kindness. Chaeyoung was independent while Mina was self-made, similar things but with different meanings - still it was enough to solidify their friendship.

“My mother called me yesterday.” Chaeyoung said during an ad break,

Mina looked at her, “Yeah? What about?”

The younger girl rolled her eyes, “The usual; ‘Oh Chaengie I saw you went to an event with your little friend do call me next time and I’ll make you a dress’ blah blah blah.”

“That sounds nice…”

Chaeyoung groaned, “But that’s not how she plays - it’s all a ploy to get me to move back in.”

Mina felt dumb for prompting another Chaeyoung independence rant.

“She always does this,” Chaeyoung muttered, “I keep telling her that I---”

“Want independence.” Mina sounded bored,

“---and I’m never going to move home because I--”

“Don’t like being shoved into the box of a member of the social elite and confirming to this picture perfect image they are expected to convey.”

“Yeah! I…I’ve made these points before haven’t I.” Chaeyoung looked sheepish as she finally clicked,

“Continuously.”

“Sorry…”

Mina chuckled, “It’s okay just…maybe don’t be so hard on her. Your Dad only passed a year ago and she’s all alone in that big house. I think she just misses you.”

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, “You don’t know her like I do.”

Mina wanted to say more but closed her mouth, Chaeyoung was nothing if not stubborn and arguing with her wouldn’t go anywhere. So rather than continue Mina decided to just go back to watching the television.

_____

“Jeongyeon-ah? What are you doing?”

“Just washing up.”

“We have people to do that now.”

“I know, I just think I should still clean up.”

Mr Yoo smiled softly as he watched his daughter clean up after herself even though she didn’t need to. She was a good girl really, he could appreciate that. He and his wife had raised all their children to be kind and respectful of everyone, it had only been recently that they had fallen into the crowds of high society. It was an adjustment for all of them. They no longer had to cook for themselves, clean after themselves, drive themselves around. Ever since President Im declared in an interview that Mr Yoo’s restaurant was his favourite place to eat business had boomed.

Gone were the days of uncertainty, they no longer had to stretch money until the end of the month. They were in with the right people now and no longer had to worry about breaking even. Mr Yoo was proud of that, he had crawled out from nothing and became a somebody - now all he had to do was maintain his status. Which brings us back to why he had gone to find his youngest in the kitchen. He played with the magazine he had in his hands, beginning to wonder whether he should let his wife deal with this.

No. He needed to be the one to say it.

“Jeongie,” He began, “I need to talk to you about something.”

Jeongyeon pulled the plug to drain the water and turned to her father, “What’s up?”

He dropped the magazine on the kitchen island, “Page 15.”

She raised an eyebrow and took off the rubber gloves she had been wearing. He watched as she picked up the magazine and began flicking through it. When she got to page 15 she stopped, she was on this page. Or at least her picture was. Her image stretched across two pages and to say it was unflattering was an understatement.

She looked as though she was trying to swallow that canapé whole.

Jeongyeon burst out laughing, “That’s hysterical! Oh my God! Hold on…” She took out her phone, “I need to send this to the girls.”

“Jeongyeon-ah.”

Jeongyeon paused at the stern tone of voice, her father was looking at her with his famous “I have no time for your bullshit Jeongyeon” face he had sometimes during her more adventurous endeavours. She hit send and lowered her phone.

“Look,” He began softly, “You’re a public figure now, you need to show yourself a little better.”

“What?”

Her father rephrased, “I love you Jeongyeon, I think your perfect. But everyone is watching you now, you need to try and present yourself as a refined lady - play the game.”

Jeongyeon cocked her head, “What happened to being myself? There something wrong with me?”

“No!!” He quickly assured, “No…it’s just..we have to present ourselves a certain way.”

“So I’m embarrassing?”

“No, stop putting words in my mouth.” Her Dad ordered, “All I’m asking is that you mind yourself in public, that’s all.”

He turned to leave her and Jeongyeon found her gaze back at the magazine. She didn’t want to disappoint her family, but this was all still very new. Her friends never really conformed to the social elite expectations except Dahyun, but even then with Dahyun’s dad running off she wasn’t really held to the same standards as people like Jihyo or Nayeon were. Chaeyoung just longed to live out of the lime light and Mina was a recluse. She honestly forgot that not everyone was like that, there were expectations now that she had not been ready for.

With a sigh Jeongyeon picked up the magazine and threw it into the trash, vowing to be better.

_____

Sana woke up to the afternoon sun blaring through the window. Satin sheets feeling soft on her bare skin as she snuggled further into the warmth of the pillow. A lone hand reached out next to her, hoping to find the person from the night before so she could cuddle them instead only instead of a body there was only warmth from where they once were. It was the sound of a zip that prompted Sana to finally turn and look at the rooms second occupant.

They were sat on the side of the bed zipping up their boots, having gotten dressed whilst Sana was still asleep. The Japanese girl pouted and sat up, letting the blanket pool at her waist as she addressed the other woman.

“Where are you going?” She asked,

The woman didn’t turn, too focused on putting on her other boot, “I have a meeting later.”

Sana crawled forward, wrapping her arms round a lithe waist and placing little kisses on the woman’s neck between words, “Come on, blow it off and stay with me. Round 2?”

The woman chuckled, allowing herself to relax in the embrace a little, “More like round 7 or 8.”

“I’m sure we could make an even 10.”

Gentle hands removed the arms from her waist and turned to face her, “Sana!”

“Jihyo!” Sana mocked in the same tone,

“Don’t get clingy,” Jihyo rolled her eyes, “You know what this is.”

“Obviously,” Sana scoffed, stroking up and down Jihyo’s arm, “But you’re still a good fuck.”

“Gee thanks…”

Sana leaned forward and kissed her gently, “It’s a compliment - believe me.”

Jihyo sighed, “I have to go.”

Sana groaned, “Fine. Guess I’ll sort myself out…”

“Don’t give me that image.”

“Why? Like it to much?” Sana teased,

Jihyo rolled her eyes again but a smile was on her face. This was definitely a dirty little secret but it was one Jihyo enjoyed a lot. If Nayeon found out she’d probably hit the roof but there was something strangely addicting about the hurricane that was Minatozaki Sana. Nobody knew, of course and nobody could have guessed either. The duo were opposites, who would even entertain the thought? Smart, studious, responsible Jihyo was sleeping with flighty, reckless, bubbly, playgirl Sana. Nobody would suspect a thing.

They were fine with that. They knew what this was.

One drunken night when Sana had no one else and Jihyo was in a rare spontaneous mood at an event they ended up making out in a broom closet. From that day on she was hooked and Jihyo could very rarely rebuff Sana’s advances. It wasn’t serious - Sana still slept around, Jihyo still went on the odd dates for publicity sake. But they couldn’t keep away.

Jihyo often wondered what she was addicted to, Sana or the thrill of doing something that could be viewed as reckless. She was so not the type to do so that she somewhat enjoyed going against the public perception of herself.

And Sana? Sana was fascinated by Jihyo, the idea that she could make the calm and collected woman crumble underneath her turned her on more than foreplay ever could. Making Jihyo blush through the use of innuendo and double entendre was better than porn. She loved the chase and would happily chase Jihyo over and over. It was different from the usual endless stream of girls that could be talked into going home with her like it was nothing, Jihyo played hard to get and Sana loved it.

The game was always the same, Sana would arrive at the event with the ever loyal Momo and Jihyo would already be there talking to Nayeon. They’d ignore each other for most of it and then Sana would get bored and flaunt her latest conquest in front of her so that nobody else could tell. Once Sana was done with her new toy Jihyo would appear and slam her against a wall or desk or priceless vase (oops) and they’d decide to find somewhere more private.

The only thing Sana disliked was how quickly Jihyo would leave in the mornings.

“So I guess I’ll see you at the the next event then?”

“Yeah,” Jihyo said standing to get her bag, “Though it’s my fathers event so I doubt I’ll be able to see you.”

“At least you have those pictures on your phone to help with the withdraw.” Sana winked, enjoying the red that only she could paint on Jihyo’s stoic face,

Jihyo cleared her throat awkwardly, “Yes. Well….see you later.”

She then turned and walked the familiar route out of Sana’s room to the front door. Sana frowned and watched her go.

“Yeah…see ya.”

_____

“Dahyun-ah?” A voice called, “Can you come here a moment?”

Dahyun walked out of her room and down the staircase to where her mother stood waiting for her in the lounge. Dahyun felt something uncomfortable in her chest, the last time her mother had summoned her downstairs like this it was tell her that her father had abandoned them. Ergo in her mind this could not be anything good. Her mother smiled at her when she approached, noticing the uncertainty in her daughter’s eyes she ensured to make herself look happy even if she didn’t necessarily feel it.

“What’s wrong?” Dahyun asked,

“Nothing, darling,” Ms Kim told her, “I just have some news.”

Dahyun didn’t buy it but said nothing.

Ms Kim patted the sofa cushion next to her and Dahyun sat down, “You remember I told you I had a friend in Taiwan?”

“Oh yeah,” Dahyun recalled, “Wasn’t she some lawyer’s wife? The dude that had that syndicate locked up last week?”

“That’s the one.”

“What about her?”

Ms Kim looked nervous, “Her daughter is coming to Korea to stay next door with Ms Song. It would mean a lot to me if you made an effort to befriend her.”

“Umma…” Dahyun began, “Why would I want to befriend some Taiwanese version of Nayeon?”

“I can assure you she’s nothing like the Im girl.”

Neither of them liked Nayeon very much, she had very publicly made comments about Mr Kim’s disappearing act which had caused a lot of animosity between them. Ms Kim had even threatened legal action if she didn’t stop which made Mr Im intervene. It was a mess. One that Dahyun didn’t wish to add to with some foreign girl. The whole thing had created a very jaded view of those at the top of the social elite hierarchy.

“You can’t just tell me to be nice to her….”

“Well I am.” Ms Kim told her sternly before softening, “You don’t have to be best friends but please, she’s in a new country and she doesn’t know anyone. Just be nice.”

Dahyun sighed, “Fine. Can I go back to my room now?”

“Of course.”

Dahyun slunk back upstairs, somewhat disgruntled at the idea of having to befriend someone that would mostly likely be a spoiled brat. She sat at her desk planning to go back to her book when the photo frame next to her laptop caught her eye. The sight of happy two-year-old Dahyun being pushed on the swings by her loving father brought tears to her eyes. He was a famous comedian and they had always been extremely close.

She worshipped him, he was her role model. They had the same interests, same humour, she adored spending time with him almost to the point her mother used to envy their relationship. Then he just left. Ran off with his new wife and their affair-baby. No goodbye, no phone call, nothing. He was just gone and it sent Dahyun’s whole world into a tail spin. The only bright side to come from any of it was that Dahyun and her mother bonded over the heart break and were closer for it.

But Dahyun still missed her father.

She picked up her phone, ignoring the spam shot of Jeongyeon eating like a psychopath in a magazine that she would DEFINITELY have to go back to and dialled her Father’s number.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

“I’m sorry your call cannot be taken at the moment please leave a message or try again later.”

Beep.

“Hey, it’s Dahyun….I miss you. Call me.”

Three rings?

Dahyun may have missed her father but she wasn’t naive enough to believe he missed her as much.


	2. Episode 2

** **Episode 2** **

** **

_“Ladies and gentlemen we are about to touch down in Seoul, the weather outside is nice and sunny so we hope you all enjoy your time in South Korea.”_

First Class, the first choice for the everyday socialite on the go (only when the private jet was refuelling of course). Comfier chairs, more leg room, cup holders - all located as far as possible from the screaming 3 year old in coach. Many saved up for years to afford a one time shot at a seat in the premium class. For the type of rich people this story centres around, however, it was their equivalent of hopping on a bus.

Tzuyu kept her gaze out the window as she had done throughout the flight, her paid security sat next to her reading his book quietly. She was never one for conversation let alone small talk and so those that worked with or for her had come to expect a lack of communication from the heiress. Her father had always told her that it was better for a girl like her to be seen and not heard. It wasn’t that he was trying to be cruel, but rather he knew that if Tzuyu was to be anything but she would open herself up to scrutiny and he didn’t want that.

Her brother had always been the talker while she stood diligently behind him. She wasn’t one for the limelight. Spending her time trying to ignore the flashing cameras that wished to get the perfect shot of the stunning Chou Tzuyu. Her father was Taiwan’s top lawyer and her mother had grown up rich so it was safe to say the Chou family were well off. Tzuyu and her brother weren’t spoiled though. Well they were - just not the way you’d expect. Their parents taught them the value of hard work and always made sure they sat down to eat as a family every Sunday.

Though due to the downsides of fame she wouldn’t be at Sunday dinner for a while. She had been forced from her comfy, family life in Taiwan and sent to Korea. It was nearly embarrassing, she hadn’t even left the plane yet and she already missed her mother. Tzuyu would give anything to have the elder holding her hand right now, rubbing her thumb gently over the back giving comfort only a mother could. Instead she had her silent body guard, pretty much ignoring her the whole flight.

Tzuyu took a breath. Her brother said she’d like Korea, he said the snow had been beautiful when he visited in wintertime. Before then neither of the Chou siblings had ever seen snow, being from a hot country and all, it was probably the only silver lining the heiress had found as they flew through the clouds.

Though none of those they had passed looked silver, she felt a little put out there was no truth to the saying.

The plane was landing now, the strange city below her getting larger and larger. Suddenly, she felt very small. Like a dot on a page. Even as her security lead her off the plane, she still felt her stomach churning. Nobody could blame her, she was in a different country and the only person she knew here was her silent body guard currently shuttling her through baggage claim. It was like everything was moving so fast…hadn’t she just been in her seat? How was she now heading towards the exit?

As they walked out the building, it began.

The initial flash of a camera was enough for Tzuyu to realise she had been spotted. Her guard did his job and pushed the group of photographers away from her. Whilst she spoke Korean quite well, with the photographers yelling over one another and bickering it became too difficult to translate. Not that she would answer their questions any way. They were relentless, trying to shove the body guard away and causing two members of airport security to come out and help get the heiress through the crowd. But Tzuyu trusted them and they worked hard to get her into the VIP parking lot where a limousine waited.

She offered the two security officers from the airport a thankful smile and tip as a thank you before they went on their way. The drivers door opened and a tall man exited the limo. He said nothing, just going to the back door of the vehicle and opening it for Tzuyu. She swallowed her nerves and got in, her guard joining the driver up front.

Inside sat a small old woman, dressed head to toe in money. She wore all black, not as a fashion statement but more as though she was in mourning. She sat ramrod straight, two wrinkled hands clutching a walking stick in front of her. Tzuyu didn’t feel safe and made a point to sit as far as possible from the woman, looking down at the carpet.

“Look up girl,” She snapped, “Let me see you.”

Tzuyu did as she was told.

Victoria clicked her tongue, “Pretty. They say girl’s given natural beauty do not have the natural brains to back it up.”

Tzuyu stayed quiet.

“Are you a stupid girl, Ms Chou?”

…

“Answer me child.”

“No ma’am.” Tzuyu whispered, “I’m not.”

Victoria sat back, “Good. I don’t waste time on stupid girls.” She banged her stick on the roof, “DRIVER! Get a move on before I die of old age.”

At once the engine started and Tzuyu began wondering if it were too late to book a flight home.

_____

“Sup losers!” Jeongyeon called barging into Mina’s condo,

The owner herself was laying on the couch as the other two visitors, Dahyun and Chaeyoung, were intensely focused on Mario Kart. This was their tradition. When they had nothing else planned they would all go round to Mina’s place (the girl herself still refused to leave the house for anything other than her therapy sessions) for hours of Wii fun. Jeongyeon often commented that they were the only people that still used the aged console and Mina always said they could play one of her newer game stations.

But it wasn’t the same.

Jeongyeon swung Mina’s legs off the sofa and sat down, ignoring the annoyed tsk from the billionaire. She liked their little group, none of them really cared about the social classes and events. Mina avoided it all like the plague, Chaeyoung couldn’t care less, Dahyun had once played the game and now found it all pointless and Jeongyeon had met those three early on and so knew nothing better. It was perfect for all of them.

Jeongyeon kicked Chaeyoung’s back gently, “I call next game.”

Chaeyoung only grunted in response.

“I’m afraid you’re too late,” Mina sighed, “We’re past the point of civil conversation, now there are only the races. And the glory.”

“We’ve lost them to smell of the shells and the sweet taste of a ripe banana peel.”

Mina had not been what Jeongyeon expected, she had met Chaeyoung first who in turn introduced her to Dahyun but nothing could have prepared her for the enigma that was Myoui Mina. At first she had been quiet, stone faced, unhappy at the latest addition. But over time Jeongyeon saw this teasing, sarcastic, playful side come out. When Mina teased you it meant she was comfortable. And Jeongyeon had been delighted when the younger girl directed her quips at her.

“DAMMIT!”

“YES!” Dahyun leapt to her feet, “You can not and will not beat me at Rainbow Road I am the Mario champion!”

“Oof, bad luck Chaengie.” Mina sighed taking the remote from her and sitting where she had been on the floor,

“Hey!” Dahyun snapped, “Nothing to do with luck, it was skill!”

Chaeyoung pouted, “Don’t know what you’re laughing at Jeongyeon, at least my underwear aren’t front page of E! magazine.”

“WHAT!?” Jeongyeon began rummaging through the various magazines on Mina’s coffee table,

She found the magazine in question and there it was, Jeongyeon in her white dress - black panties just visible through the fabric. She groaned and fell back into the sofa, Mina and Dahyun starting the game up again as Chaeyoung sighed.

“They keep catching you out, huh?”

“It’s insane!” Jeongyeon whined, “I don’t know what to do, I’ve never been under a magnifying glass before.”

“It gets easier….eventually.” Dahyun mumbled looking at the screen,

Jeongyeon groaned, “Lord knows how I’ll embarrass myself at the banquet tomorrow.”

“Banquet?” Mina asked,

“CEO Park is stepping down,” Chaeyoung told her, “His son is going to be taking over.”

Dahyun scoffed, “Namjoon is a nice guy but he throws money around too much to be good at business.”

“Plus he can be a prize dick when he wants to be.” Chaeyoung muttered, “Jihyo’s okay though.”

“Park Jihyo?” Jeongyeon asked, “Nayeon’s friend?”

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung took where Mina had once sat on the couch, “She’s alright when you talk to her one on one.”

“Never really thought to, she’s kinda scary.” Jeongyeon chuckled, then she remembered her predicement and sighed, “Someone needs to keep me in line tomorrow or my Dad will kill me. Are you going tomorrow?”

“No fucking way.”

“Mina?”

“You’re kidding right?”

“Sorry…” Jeongyeon forgot who she was talking to for a moment, “Dahyun?”

“I’d offer Jeongyeon but I’m baby sitting some friend of mother’s kid.”

“Huh?”

Dahyun rolled her eyes, “Some pampered heiress from Taiwan, our mothers go way back apparently. She’s staying with Ms Song.”

“Oof poor kid.” Jeongyeon muttered,

“Who knows she might be cool?”

“I doubt it,” Dahyun commented, “Probably just another Nayeon.”

Jeongyeon looked at Chaeyoung, “Come on Chae, I know you were invited.”

Chaeyoung whined, “Don’t look at me like that, I told you I’m not going.”

“Please, Chae.” Cue puppy dog eyes,

“Arg no!”

Puppy dog eyes intensify.

“Fine. Fine! I’ll keep you out of trouble but just this once.”

“Yess!” Jeongyeon cheered, “Thanks tiny, I owe you one.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Jeongyeon then appeared to notice the duo on the floor.

“Hey!” She snapped, “I said I was next!”

“You were having an episode, it would be rude to interrupt.” Mina shrugged,

Yup. She was comfortable.

_____

“Morning, Daddy!”

Mr Minatozaki was a scary man. He was a famous criminal defence lawyer, renowned worldwide for getting even the most violent of criminals off scot free. One of the richest men in Asia, Mr Minatozaki’s talents were demanded in nearly every continent. He made a lot of money for his efforts as well as the respect of some of the most violent gangs in Asia. A lot of people feared him, feared the power his friends wielded. Even his own daughter knew not to test him, growing up it had just been them.

He taught her from birth that she better prove herself useful or else she too was expendable.

“Sana,” Mr Minatozaki greeted, “How was the event last night?”

Mr Minatozaki never attended such events himself, they were beneath him. Instead he always sent his daughter on his behalf. It was a win-win-win; tabloids got photographs of a stunning woman in something tight, he didn’t have to lower himself to speak to the masses and Sana got a nice meal as well as something warm between her legs. Best outcome for all.

“Dull,” Sana chirped, laying on the loveseat in his office, “But I found something to entertain myself with.”

Her father just hummed.

“So why did you call me? Is there something you wanted, daddy?” Sana asked,

“There was,” He replied, “A rival of mine has sent his only daughter to Korea, we have somewhat of a personal dispute.”

Sana sat up and cocked her head, “Dispute?”

“Let’s just say,” Her father thought carefully, “He angered some of my…more powerful friends.”

Sana knew better than to ask further questions.

“Tell me,” He continued, “Do you have a regular slut at the moment?”

Ah, there it was the harsh slap in the face.

“Nobody regular, just the odd few repeats when there’s nothing more delectable on offer.” Sana laughed, “Work hard, play harder.”

Keep the façade Sana, prove you will be useful.

“Except you don’t work.” Mr Minatozaki stood, “Prove yourself useful and seduce her, make sure you get some evidence. Then I leak it to the press and she’ll have brought her father dishonour. A common whore.”

“Daddy…I don’t know--”

He slammed his hand down on the desk, hard.

“You don’t know? Do you know who pays your rent? For your cars? For whatever wild gift you’ve bought your latest play thing? Me.” He growled, “If you don’t NEED any of that then go ahead, but if you want to keep spending my money I suggest you think twice.”

Sana swallowed.

Occasionally her father would ask her to seduce rivals or their daughters to cause upheaval. To sow the seeds of chaos so the fates fell in his favour. He didn’t care about pimping out his only child and for the rest of the time Sana got to fund her lifestyle. Win-win. Except it made looking herself in the mirror harder.

“What’s her name?”

“Chou Tzuyu. Shy little thing apparently, but you have experience with those.”

Sana nodded. What was another notch in the bed post, right?

“If you can get photo’s of her the better.” Mr Minatozaki muttered, “I want her ruined. Understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“And don’t fuck it up like you did the last one.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

_____

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

“Yes?”

Jihyo poked her head round the door and her father beamed at her, inviting her in. He was stood in front of the mirror fumbling with his tie. Mr Park was a good man, nobody in Korea had a bad word to say about him and he had tried to raise his children the same way. They had been spoiled by he and his wife sure, but he tried to let them both know how lucky they really were. From the age of ten he had his children volunteering, learning empathy and humility.

Then when they were old enough they came to work at his company, starting at the bottom and working their way up. True there was favouritism at play as they rose through the ranks but for Jihyo that just made her want to prove she deserved it.

“Come help me with this stupid thing, please.” Mr Park asked gently, the chemotherapy had made him a bit shaky,

Jihyo immediately walked over and gently tied the knot, “There.”

He chuckled, “Thanks, I’m been struggling with that for ten minutes.”

“Where’s RM?” Jihyo asked, “I thought he’d be here by now.”

“He was due an hour ago but he woke up late apparently.” Her father sighed, checking himself over in the mirror, “He needs to stop such things when he takes over.”

Jihyo hummed, “This wont be your office any more, that’s quite sad.”

“I know,” Mr Park looked around fondly, “Your brother will probably fill it with motivational posters and those stupid clacking balls…”

“Newton’s balls?”

“I don’t know who’s they are but I wouldn’t put another man’s balls on my desk.”

Jihyo laughed and hugged him, “Do you want to run through your speech one more time?”

“You probably know it word for word by now?” He laughed,

“Yeah, but I know how much you hate public speaking.”

Mr Park shook his head and kept looking around the room.

“You’re going to miss it aren’t you.”

He smiled, “Of course. But look at what I have built, I’m so proud. Even prouder to be passing it on to my children!”

Jihyo beamed at him.

“Namjoon will take over as CEO and you’ll be his second. The brains behind everything I’m sure.”

“Appa…”

“You’ve been a trooper Jihyo, you really have.”

Jihyo felt tears in her eyes, “You’re the strong one, even after your diagnosis you wanted to keep working.”

He chuckled, “My golden girl, I’m so proud of you Jihyo.”

“Thanks Appa.”

The door suddenly slammed open and in walked a tall man with perfect hair and an expensive suit. Jihyo’s brother was very different to herself. They were polar opposites. RM was the partier and Jihyo was the nerd. They had always gotten along though, they were family after all.

“Sorry I’m late!” He announced, holding his hands up, “Late night.”

Mr Park sighed, “Well may I suggest early nights from now on?”

“You can suggest it!” Namjoon winked, he smiled at Jihyo, “Jihyo-ah you should head off, leave the men to talk.”

Jihyo pulled a face at him.

“Not quite like that but yes, Jihyo you may go. Thank you for your help today.”

“Of course, any time!”

“Of CoUrSe AnY tImE!”

“Namjoon, I hope you step on lego!”

_____

“Sorry I’m late.”

Nayeon smiled from her seat at the table. Jihyo taking the chair opposite. They had found this restaurant last year, it had actually been Chaeyoung who had mentioned it to Jihyo. It was discrete place with a small clientèle due to the high prices. The food was good, no cameras or anything. It made for a nice lunch spot for Nayeon and Jihyo to go to. The staff were friendly too which was a plus, they knew they had a high class clientèle and that if they were to disclose the location to the media they’d lose the money.

Being blacklisted by Im Nayeon was never in anyone’s self-interest.

“No worries,” Nayeon chirped, “I ordered your usual.”

“Perfect!” Jihyo smiled, “I spent the day doing preparations for tomorrow.”

Nayeon raised an eyebrow as she lifted her coffee cup, “Shouldn’t your brother be handling all that?”

Jihyo chuckled, “You know Namjoon, more fussed with ditzy blondes than old board members.”

“You should be CEO not him--”

“Nayeon!”

Nayeon raised her free hand in defence, “I’m just saying!”

“I know but RM will step up,” Jihyo told her sincerely, “He’s good at what he does. He can talk to investors, further the company. Appa’s been training him all his life. It’s his moment.”

“And what? You wait in the wings?”

Jihyo shrugged, “I’ll get mine, when the time comes.”

“I’m just saying you do so much for that company,” Nayeon sighed, “And as your best friend I am pissed on your behalf.”

Jihyo laughed, “Well don’t be, I’m content where I am.”

Luckily the server arrived with their meals and the conversation was dropped.

“Apparently Victoria has a new lodger.” Jihyo commented,

“Yes, I had heard something like that.”

“Some heiress from Taiwan.” Jihyo added, “I hear she’s quite a big deal over there.”

“A big fish in a small pond, I’m sure.” Nayeon quipped, “She wont last in the big leagues.”

“You think so?”

“I know so,” Nayeon took a bite of her meal, “This is my kingdom, I wont be usurped by some spoilt brat.”

Jihyo put her chopsticks down to wipe her mouth, “You really think she wont be much of a problem? Newbies always bring trouble.”

Nayeon chuckled.

“Oh Jihyo….I’ll make sure of it.”


	3. Episode 3

** **Episode 3** **

** **

“Umm…I don’t know.”

“Come on Momo,” Dr Choi said kindly, “You’ve done so well every week. Just three little things you’ve liked about this week?”

“I uhh….” Momo was thinking as hard as she could,

She always struggled with this part of the session. Usually it was at the beginning but she’d gone on a rant the moment she had sat down. It wasn’t anything important, just the usual Sana spiel, but it felt good to get it off her chest. This meant that the dreaded “Three Good Things” question didn’t come till towards the end of the session instead. It was difficult, trying to find some positive things in the murky water of depression. Some sort of dim light in the darkness. It didn’t have to be anything big, it could have been something as simple as just getting out of bed. Big or small it didn’t matter, but all she had to do was find it.

“I…finally unpacked the last box in my new place.”

Momo could live in her old apartment any more, it was covered in memories with Sana. Movie nights in the living room, Momo cooking dinner for them in the kitchen, the platonic sleepovers in her bed. All of them, painful. Plus she couldn’t look at her balcony any more, she couldn’t keep up the lies to Sana about why they no longer ate out there.

“Okay, that’s good.” Dr Choi wrote it down,

“I learned a new recipe I’m gonna try tomorrow night.”

“Two down, one more.”

“I’m…” Momo racked her brain, “I’m going to a banquet tonight.”

“There you go!” Dr Choi smiled, “You’re getting quicker to think of them now, that’s a good sign.”

“It’s still hard…”

“I know, but it’s only because your brain is being trained to think positively.” Dr Choi explained, “It takes some time.”

Momo just nodded, she had learned very early on that there were no quick fixes for this. She had thought at first that she would curb it quickly through medication and a few therapy sessions, but she had been naive. It took a combination of both just to get her out of her spiral, it would take even longer to get to a good place. But one thing about Hirai Momo - she would always put in some hard work.

Dr Choi recapped over their session briefly, providing some helpful tips for dealing with seeing Sana tonight. Mainly talking to other people and getting involved in other circles, by breaking out of the Sana-bubble she may begin to feel better. She couldn’t just cut Sana out, at the end of it all Sana was her best friend, but she couldn’t be the focus of her life any more. If Sana abandoned her tonight, Momo would go and talk to someone else. Someone new. Thus was her plan, once Sana inevitably left her she would track down Jeongyeon or Jihyo (people she knew in passing) and hang out with them.

She couldn’t always just stand there waiting for Sana to come back.

“One more thing before you go,” Dr Choi smiled, she pulled a card off her desk and handed it to Momo, “I think we’re at the stage now in which you may find group therapy beneficial. This is our Anxiety and Depression Group, it’s all anonymous and everyone there is friendly. You described yourself before as being quite social so I think it would be good for you to meet people with similar situations.”

Momo looked over the card, “Huh…”

She turned it over to look on the back.

“I’ve had the privilege to watch you improve, but now I think you’re ready to take things up a notch.”

Momo hummed, thinking it over.

“Maybe I’ll check it out.”

_____

“Momo!” Sana cheered when the other girl appeared in her bedroom,

Her friend had been busy during the day and so hadn’t been able to get to Sana’s any earlier. The playgirl had been a little sad that she couldn’t spend the whole day with her best friend but at least they could get ready together. Sana had very few genuine friends which meant Momo held a very dear place in her heart, she would do anything for her. She never had to trick Momo or seduce her, Momo liked her for who she was. Very few people did.

In fact very few people knew the real her.

Sana didn’t know what she would do without Momo, sure sometimes she would leave the girl behind for one of her conquests but Momo knew it wasn’t personal. She understood. Momo knew both sides of Sana and loved her just the same, she was a true friend and Sana forever valued her.

Truthfully, Sana was lonely. Her only family was her father and he was hardly the loving type, in fact Sana wasn’t even sure he liked her. Her mother died years ago when she was five, the only memory of her being the feeling of her hair being played with when she couldn’t sleep one night. Other girls her age either flirted relentlessly with her or called her names behind her back. Momo never had, Momo had always just been kind. Friendly, dependable Momo whom Sana loved like a sister.

“Sorry I’m late.” The elder girl said walking in,

She had the keycode to Sana’s penthouse and could come and go as she liked. Sana trusted her and in their social circle trust was hard to earn and a challenge to keep. She could only hope Momo knew she could trust her too. It had felt like the girl had been hiding something for a while, but Sana knew pushing would just make her run away. Instead she was waiting until the right time.

Sana smiled, “That’s okay. Which dress is better?”

She held up a red and a black dress. The red was a floor length gown with a plunging neckline, while the black was shorter and not quite so low cut. Momo looked between them, setting her own dress bag on the chair.

“What are you going for?”

“I need to seduce an heiress.”

Sana turned to the mirror, holding each dress up to herself and not noticing Momo’s face turn sour.

“Wow, already have your target!?” Momo faked enthusiasm,

Sana looked at her and gave a small smile, “Daddy asked me to.”

Momo paused, face going from sour to worry, “Sana…”

“It’s fine.”

“No it’s not.”

The younger girl sat on the bed, no bravado, no cocky smirk - just Sana looking very small on her queen sized bed. Momo sat down next to her. This was the Sana she knew. The girl that was unsure, who just wanted approval from anyone. It was why she slept around, she couldn’t get the approval from her father so she went to seek it in other places. Sana was fragile and breaking but let nobody see. This was the Sana that Momo fell in love with. The one that made it too hard to walk away.

“I did some research,” Sana sighed, “Her names Tzuyu, she seems like a sweet kid.”

Momo frowned, “Then don’t do it.”

“What choice do I have?” Was the quiet reply,

Momo sighed, “You always have a choice. You can’t let him pimp you out like this it’s not right--”

“But it’s what I’m good at!” Sana snapped, “I’m not political like Nayeon or as easily likeable as Dahyun. I don’t have Jihyo’s business mind or Jennie’s tactics. I’m not good at any of that, I have no idea how to do any of that. But this…I’m good at this.”

Her voice trailed off as she looked at herself in the mirror, not recognising the girl looking back, “This makes me valuable.”

Momo looked at her friend. This conversation was one they had every few months, Sana would feel pressured by her father and Momo would tell her she was worth more than that. That she was valuable, especially to Momo. But it was always a losing battle, it wasn’t Momo’s approval she wanted. So rather than rehash this argument again, she decided to give Sana a break.

Momo pulled the girl into a hug, “The red one.”

“Huh?”

“Wear the red one.”

Sana chuckled and pecked her cheek, “Love you Momo.”

“Yeah…I love you too.”

_If only you knew how much._

_______

It was strange, the sight of a limousine parked outside the tiny apartment block.

Jeongyeon was sat inside in her new dress, silently praying she wouldn’t get mugged. A few people had stopped on the side walk to stare at the unfamiliar car, most having never seen one before in person. She checked her make-up in her pocket mirror again, she had been late setting off because she had been so scared of embarrassing her Dad. Jeongyeon was determined to not be the focus of negative press tonight. It was why she had forced Chaeyoung to come with her.

Chaeyoung’s apartment was above some hipster cafe, the budding artist had always said the coffee from there was good but Jeongyeon hadn’t tried it yet. Chaeyoung always scolded them for not supporting small businesses. She hated when they used chain stores or got famous designers to make their custom dresses. In her words; they had a platform to get small names out there and they should be taking advantage.

She needed someone there to stop her making such a colossal idiot of herself. Chaeyoung may hate the socialite scene but she had been doing it long enough to know how to play the game. It wasn’t about playing enough to win, it was just about doing better than at least one other person so that the paparazzi locked on to them instead. Jeongyeon was tempted to ask her driver to go round the block so that the crowd might disperse. But luckily the door to the apartment stairs opened and Chaeyoung stepped out, looking expensive as hell for someone in such a little apartment.

She got into the limo and Jeongyeon complimented her, the driver knowing to head straight to the venue. It was only a few streets away and Chaeyoung reasoned they could walk and save the planet. Jeongyeon just sent her a look, she was supposed to be HELPING her with her image not making it worse. Plus she was pretty sure she couldn’t walk in these heels if she tried. Her plan was to find a nice sturdy wall to lean on all night.

“So let’s go over the plan.” Jeongyeon announced,

Chaeyoung chuckled, “I know, I know - stay with you all night and make sure you don’t make a tit of yourself. Then when the first chance comes we run for the hills and go play videogames at Mina’s.”

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, “You don’t have to be like my shadow, that’d spark rumours. Just keep an eye on me, make sure I don’t embarrass myself.”

“Oui! Oui! Mon Capitaine!” Chaeyoung saluted her,

Jeongyeon laughed, feeling grateful for the younger girl’s attempt to put her at ease. She was glad to surround herself with good people but for things like this, Chaeyoung was the master. Jeongyeon knew that no matter how bad a faux pas she made, Chaeyoung would not care or judge her for it. Not that Mina or Dahyun would have, it was just that the youngest in their group made things easier through her disinterest of the socialite scene.

They pulled up outside of the venue, the driver getting out to open the door for them. They stepped out on to the carpet and flash after flash of the cameras blinded them. Jeongyeon began speed walking but a careful hand stopped her, Chaeyoung whispered for her to slow down. The trick was to act like you loved the attention, pose for better photos. If you were in charge of how they took your picture it was less likely that a bad one would be front page.

When Chaeyoung stopped her they both posed, nothing dramatic but just enough to satisfy the vultures with their cameras. After stopping a few more times for more photos they finally entered the building.

“That took forever…”

“It does.” Chaeyoung confirmed as they handed their coats to the clerk, “But part of being seen as the good guy is by playing to the cameras.”

“Good guy?”

“Like on those reality shows,” Chaeyoung explained, “There are girl’s who throw drinks and there are girl’s who do things that make people throw drinks at them. It doesn’t matter what they do when the cameras are off, all that matters is what the public see. If the public see you’re happy to see them, they’ll like you. It’s why even the Im Nayeon’s of the world do charity work. It makes them look good, meanwhile people that donate privately don’t get the same attention.”

“So fake it till I make it?” Jeongyeon asked,

“Sort of…but you don’t need to fake it.” Chaeyoung said confidently, “Lean into the humble thing and they’ll love you for who you are.”

“Huh…” Jeongyeon clicked her tongue, “We should head inside.”

Chaeyoung groaned, “Let’s get this over with.”

When they walked in the event was in full swing. The band were playing some classical song neither girl knew, while socialites were pretending to like each other. Mr Yoo spotted his daughter and immediately called her over, planning to introduce her to some associate of his. She thought it was cute that her father got so excited over having associates now. This left Chaeyoung by herself. She didn’t mind, instead leaning her back against the wall and getting her phone out of her clutch.

**_**To Mina:** _ **

**_**Save me. Three seconds in and I’m dying of boredom.** _ **

**__ **

**_**From Mina:** _ **

**_**Aww sucks to be you!** _ **

**__ **

Chaeyoung snickered, Mina could be a pain when she wanted to be. She looked up and saw Jeongyeon waving to her, sensing her hard work was just beginning Chaeyoung went over. Had she stayed a moment longer she would have heard the doors open again and would have been there to greet Dahyun.

Dahyun, much like Jeongyeon, had not come alone and had spent far to long outside waiting. Victoria hobbled out with her new ward about ten minutes late, muttering about there being nothing wrong with attending an event “fashionably late”. Ms Kim had tried to entertain the elder with small talk but ended up just listening to her rant. This left Dahyun and Tzuyu sat together at the other end of the limo in silence.

Dahyun didn’t know what to make of Tzuyu. She was practically mute, with a poker face that made her wonder if she even noticed Dahyun’s presence. Her mother had tried to ask Tzuyu a question but the girl just stared blankly and allowed Victoria to talk over her. She was either rude or dumb. Still, Dahyun had promised to look after her so she needed to at least fake nice. The two older woman left them quickly and Dahyun felt awkward, she didn’t know what to talk to Tzuyu about.

Hell, maybe she didn’t even speak Korean?

They stood together in silence. Neither really knowing what to say to the other. Dahyun was almost elated when Mr and Mrs Oh walked up to them.

“Dahyun! So good to see you!” Mr Oh cried, bowing to her, “How’s your mother?”

“Very well,” Dahyun replied, bowing her head politely, “She’s around somewhere, probably talking somebodies ear off.”

Mr Oh gave a belly laugh and Dahyun was almost positive it shook the room, he then looked to her companion, “And Ms Chou! We’ve met before haven’t we, at that fundraiser in Taiwan about a year ago.”

Tzuyu nodded politely and smiled.

“Such a shame your father is not here, Dahyun.” Mr Oh began,

Dahyun’s heart stopped.

“He’s a lovely man,” Mr Oh continued, not sensing the atmosphere change, “He’s just had a baby, has he not?”

Dahyun swallowed.

“Don’t feel too slighted,” Mr Oh tutted, “Some men just can’t be tied down. He is young, it is normal for him to shop around for a newer model now and then.”

Dahyun went to say something but before she could her saviour stepped forward.

“Very true Mr Oh,” Tzuyu spoke up, her voice smooth like velvet, “I see you yourself have done so.”

“I…what?”

Dahyun looked at Tzuyu in question, the tall girl cocked her head in confusion.

“H-Have you not? I’m so sorry!” Tzuyu looked panicked, “It’s just your wife isn’t the same woman you introduced my father to in Taiwan.”

Mr Oh choked on air and Mrs Oh went red, he reached out to comfort her and she slapped his hand away. Mrs Oh stormed away as her husband tried to catch up to her and explain. Dahyun watched Tzuyu’s panic leave her instantly and the taller girl smirked at her.

“How…?”

Tzuyu chuckled, “Sometimes being seen and not heard means you blend in with the furniture.”

Dahyun hummed, not really knowing what to say to that. Instead she turned and looked out over the crowd, spotting a familiar face she felt relieved.

“I’ll be right back just…mingle.”

Dahyun then made her escape, speed walking away from the taller girl over to where she saw Jeongyeon heading with Chaeyoung. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Tzuyu, it was just that she didn’t know what to say to her. Dahyun hated the feeling of someone looking down on her and she got the feeling that Tzuyu was. Granted, she had been feeling paranoid since her father ran off but still - Tzuyu just looked like every other girl here. Stuck up, never working a day in her life, more beauty than brains.

She couldn’t be blamed for it. Dahyun had been the same before reality humbled her, she was sure Tzuyu was a nice girl deep down but image was everything. She was still a stranger and because of that Dahyun was sure she couldn’t trust her. Though she could allow that Tzuyu had saved her from Mr Oh. But what she couldn’t work out was whether it had been done out of a desire to be friends or as a power move. She would need to analyse the girl more. Though she would probably have to thank her at some point.

Suddenly, a body stepped into her path and Dahyun was quick to stop before she collided with the figure. She blinked back to reality and felt a chill go down her spine at the sight of Im Nayeon standing before her with a devilish smile on her face. Don’t let the beauty fool you, this girl could be evil.

“Dahyun! So good to see you.”

“Nayeon!” Dahyun replied with the same faux enthusiasm,

That was what they had to do, play the cat and mouse game of hidden insults.

“So brave of you to come out tonight,” Nayeon told her, mock sincerity evident, “You’re so strong.”

Dahyun hummed, “Well some of us like to keep up appearances, you may want to double check your make-up by the way.”

Nayeon’s face twitched a little but in the end she just gave a fake laugh, taking a glass of wine from the server as he passed them. The elder girl took a sip before looking past Dahyun in the direction she had come in.

“Who was that you were just speaking with?”

“Who? Tzuyu?” Dahyun raised an eyebrow, “She’s Victoria’s house guest. Our mothers were friends apparently.”

“Taiwanese, right?”

“Yes.” Dahyun answered,

Why was Nayeon so intrigued?

“It’s a clever idea,” Nayeon told her, taking another sip of wine, “Buddying up to the Princess of Taiwan.”

“She’s not a princess…just an heiress.”

Nayeon rolled her eyes, “It’s a nickname. Heard of them before?”

“Only the one’s we call you behind your back.” Dahyun retorted, keeping her voice level, “Anyway…what idea? What’re you talking about?”

“Please,” Nayeon hissed, careful not to be overheard by the crowd around them, “I know you’re using her to boost your popularity. The tabloids are raving about her, they’ll be raving about you both tomorrow considering you arrived together.”

“That’s not--”

Nayeon scoffed, “Dahyun, don’t lie to me. You play the game better than anyone. It’s the one thing I can commend you for.”

Dahyun was stunned into silence and Nayeon finished off her wine.

“But let me give you some advice,” Nayeon placed her empty glass on the table they were stood next to, “I’m running the circle now. Remember where you stand.”

Nayeon locked eyes with Dahyun, eyes flashing in a way that made Dahyun very happy there were witnesses. Without another word Nayeon smiled sweetly at her with a little laugh and then walked away, as though she didn’t just put the fear of god into the other woman. As much as she hated to admit it, Dahyun was shaken. It had been a long time since she fell from grace and she didn’t miss it. But she did miss her ability to rip someone apart if they spoke to her the way Nayeon just did.

She could have chased after her and made a scene.

But that was the old Dahyun.

The new Dahyun just walked in the other direction.

____

It was about halfway through the evening and Chaeyoung was over it.

She had been babysitting Jeongyeon all night and finally was able to leave her with Dahyun so that she could recede into a corner. Mina had long since gone to bed (so she says, Chaeyoung wouldn’t have been surprised if she were up playing Animal Crossing) and they had stayed longer than they thought. The issue was that it would be impolite to leave before the announcement that RM would be replacing his father as CEO. But they didn’t appear to be making that announcement any time soon.

So for now she stood on her own in her corner, people watching. It was depressing how the rich lived their lives. Continuously, they would put themselves in situations where sharks swarmed them and only the strong survive. The weak are weeded out and destroyed, but when the weak fell away someone had to take their place. Chaeyoung hated it, watching people constantly looking over their shoulders. Not knowing who to trust.

Then she saw her.

A mermaid between the sharks.

Stood alone in the centre of the room looking almost scared. Unsure. Chaeyoung didn’t recognise her but even from afar she was memorised by her beauty. She scanned her body, trying to commit every curve to memory so that she could later use her for a muse. It was like seeing an art piece that had come to life. Every piece was perfection. Beautiful tan skin wrapped in a dark blue, sparkling, dress. Like Aphrodite in human form.

“Her name is Tzuyu.”

Chaeyoung nearly had a heart attack.

“Jihyo!” She snapped, “Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

Jihyo chuckled, “Sorry, but you were distracted. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Jeongyeon asked me to come.”

“Ah.” Jihyo followed Chaeyoung’s gaze to the beautiful stranger, “She’s very pretty.”

“Indeed.” Chaeyoung hummed,

Jihyo and Chaeyoung had a strange relationship. They weren’t friends but were always cordial when they saw each other. If Jihyo wasn’t friends with Nayeon she wondered if Chaeyoung would be more open to a friendship. It was well known that Chaeyoung hated being a socialite and Jihyo was very involved in Nayeon’s circle of hell. But still, when it was just them they got along quite well. Neither would say a bad word about the other.

“You should go talk to her.” Jihyo told her, “She doesn’t really know anyone here, so I’d say you stand a chance.”

“Nah, I’d just frighten her away,” Chaeyoung began, then she spotted something that made her heart sink, “Besides I may have lost my chance.”

Jihyo looked over and watched Sana as she circled her prey. Something bitter settled in her mouth as she watched the girl introduce herself. Poor Tzuyu looked like a little lost lamb, unaware of the wolf in front of her.

“How does she do it?” Chaeyoung asked,

“Huh?” Jihyo snapped out of it,

“How can Sana just walk up to anyone and flirt like that?”

Jihyo thought for a moment, “She’s dangerous, don’t let the pretty face fool you. It’s a confidence thing. Even if it’s fake confidence, it’s still sexy.”

“So fake it till you make it?”

Jihyo chuckled, “I guess.”

The sound of a spoon against a glass sounded, drawing all attention to the front of the room. Mr Park, who once stood tall and commanded the room, now was frail and used a stick to keep himself upright as he stood on the stage. All eyes turned to him and Jihyo could see her brother stood off to the side in his new suit, going over a speech in his head that he probably made up an hour ago. Still, he held his usual cocky smirk.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Mr Park began, “When I was a little boy I lived in poverty. My own father worked day in and day out to put bread on the table. We lived pay day to pay day and sometimes we had to choose between rent and food. While I loved my father and appreciate all he did for me, I vowed I would do better for my own children. I never wanted them to know how it felt to be thrown out of you home and be forced to live on the streets. I never wanted them to know hunger pains.”

Jihyo smiled, having heard this story her whole life. She loved this story.

“So I put in the work, I left school and began working for a local mechanic. I learned to fix cars and motorbikes, then eventually I moved up to basic factory machinery. I kept going up and up. Getting better and better, then one day I felt comfortable and I stopped working. Happy with the knowledge that I had done enough.”

Chaeyoung cocked her head confused but Jihyo’s smile widened, she knew what came next.

“Then I met my wife. We dated for a few years and one day I decided I wanted her to be my wife. So I went and I asked her father and he….said no.”

Laughter.

Mr Park chuckled, “He said I wasn’t good enough, he was a rich man. Like many of you here today and ike many of you he didn’t want someone to marry his daughter whom he deemed unworthy. So I went away, I worked even harder until a year later I was on the board of the company I worked for. And I went back and asked him again. And he said….”

Jihyo chuckled,

“No.” More laughter, “So again I went away. I worked harder for two more years, this time I broke away from the company I worked for and started my own. I asked my future father-in-law for advice and he helped me put things in place to start my own company. He never offered a penny and I wouldn’t have taken it but the advice he gave was worth more than anything. Then one day I asked again. The business was doing well, I had a small team working for me. It wasn’t much but it was mine. So I went and asked him again. That was when he gave his blessing.”

A small cheer which Mr Park gave a weak chuckle at.

“The business grew into a company and then into an enterprise. I built it up from nothing and it was my baby. Until I had my own babies to think about. Namjoon came first, my silver tongued protégé and then Jihyo my saving grace came later. They followed me into the business and everyone knows I made them earn their stripes. Preparing them to one day inherit the company for themselves. I’m so proud of them both, I have truly been blessed with amazing children.”

Jihyo felt her eyes start to well up as her father locked eyes with her. He smiled and looked away, then the smile faded.

“As much as I would like to keep building my empire it seems as though the sands of time are against me. A few months ago I was diagnosed with cancer, the doctors caught it a little later than they would like but I am nothing if not a fighter. However, I am no longer in a condition to remain CEO and the time has come to pass on the mantle. There has been a lot of talk and I have listened to all the advice given to me. Many know my successor, they inherited my drive and my work ethic.”

Namjoon got ready to make his entrance.

“They have put in the hours and know the company like the back of their hand.”

Mr Park sought out Jihyo’s eyes again and locked them in place.

“They have proven time and time again that they deserve this despite me not noticing at first.”

Jihyo smiled, she knew her father was trying to comfort her with his eyes. Deep down she had always wanted to run the company, but she could wait.

“So without further ado…”

Namjoon would do a great job.

“...please welcome the new CEO of Park Industries...”

Jihyo would help him and be the best second in command he could ask for.

“...my blood…”

Namjoon began walking up the steps.

“Park Jihyo!”

The room froze.

“WHAT!?”


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4

After his outburst, RM was pulled into a back room where he was joined by a confused Jihyo and their father. Namjoon tore his arm out the security guards grip as his father entered, snapping that they were not to touch him. Followed, of course, by a “Do you know who I am!?” as the douche-bag catchphrase that it was known to be. His father just watched him with sad eyes, he had hoped his son would at least have the social awareness to not make a scene. But sadly, once again, he had been disappointed.

Jihyo stayed quiet, still processing. That had been unexpected, Namjoon had been preparing to take over the company his whole life. How could her father just pass him over? However, RM only really focused on what the title would give him. Money, girls, cars - he just wanted the true bachelor lifestyle.

Jihyo cared about the company, she worked hard. She was on a first name basis with all members of the board. Hell, she gets Christmas cards from their families. Invited to personal birthday dinners. Nearly every one of them described her as being “like a daughter” to them. It would be ignorant of her to say she didn’t know the board had tried to put her forward as the next CEO.

She had been surprised because, well they were older and more traditional men. Them accepting a female CEO was big. They liked her because she was respectful, she didn’t pretend to know it all. They had helped build her into the woman she was and she would forever be grateful to them. But could she really rip this opportunity away from her brother?

“Namjoon…” Their father began,

“How could you embarrass me like that!?” Namjoon snapped,

“That wasn’t the intention--”

“Wasn’t the intention!?” Namjoon scoffed, “You set up to EVERYONE that I was your heir, that I would be CEO. You moulded me into your image. I sat in boring meeting after boring meeting every summer since I was thirteen preparing for this moment. And you took it away from me.”

“Son, be realistic.” Mr Park told him firmly, “You party, you drink, you take home girl after girl. That is not the persona I want in charge of my company.”

“Jihyo does the same thing.” Namjoon glared at her, “You act like it’s not happening. That your daughter isn’t bedding women left and right.”

“Hey!”

“I don’t care about that,” Their father replied, “I don’t care because she’s discreet. You’re on the front page of newspapers on MY yacht with a group of models. You’re late to work, you don’t care about meetings or the business. Jihyo does.”

“Bullshit.”

“How many vacations did you take last year?”

“What?”

“Answer me, boy.”

“I don’t know, four?” Namjoon answered,

“Jihyo?”

Jihyo paused, “Appa…I don’t--”

“How many, Jihyo?”

“None.” Jihyo whispered,

“None.” Her father repeated, “While I would have encouraged her to take time off, Jihyo came into work every day. After I…got sick she stepped up to learn the ropes because YOU were never at the office.”

“This isn’t fair.”

“I am being fair.” Mr Park replied, “Jihyo has done the work. She put in the time and effort - the blood, sweat and tears. She loves this company in a way that you just don’t. And that’s okay, you can keep your current role.”

“Jihyo, tell him you wont take the job.” Namjoon mumbled, looking at her,

_It wasn’t her role in the first place._

“Tell him I’m the better match.”

_But he’s not…_

“Tell him you don’t want it!”

_But she does…_

“That you wont live up to his standard.”

_But she will._

“Namjoon,” Jihyo spoke up, “Enough.”

“Tell him.” Namjoon stood, stepping closer to Jihyo, “Tell him or I swear to God…”

“Don’t you dare threaten me.” Jihyo hissed,

Namjoon let out a scream of frustration, “You’ve taken everything from me, Jihyo! I will make you regret this. YOU WILL REGRET THIS!”

“THAT IS ENOUGH!” Mr Park shouted, he stepped between his children, “If you cannot grow up and behave like a man, maybe it’s a sign I should stop coddling you.”

Namjoon scoffed, “You wouldn’t dare cut me off. Mother would never let you!”

“I think she would agree that you have been far too spoiled.” Mr Park growled, then he turned to his security guard, “Escort my son home, it appears he’s cranky.”

The guard grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out.

“Father! Father! Get off me! You can’t do this! I will get you back for this Jihyo! I WILL GET YOU BACK!”

Jihyo frowned, watching her brother get dragged away. They had been close once, but she supposed now this would mark the end of their relationship. Her father noticed the conflict on her face and cupped her cheeks in his hands. He turned her head towards him.

“He’ll get over it.”

“I hope so.”

“Jihyo,” Her father began, “I trust you. I know I have made the right choice, eventually Namjoon will realise this too. He’s just throwing his toys out the pram.”

Jihyo nodded.

Her father smiled, “Congratulations, CEO Park.”

She faked a smile, “Thank you, I’ll make you proud.”

“I’m sure you will.”

______

“Look at her.”

“Uh-huh…”

Sana and Momo were in the main hall, the party back in full swing after the bombshell announcement. They had been watching the famous Chou Tzuyu, standing alone. Well Sana had been watching, Momo had been swirling her drink around in the glass. The elder girl had felt a little bad for the lonely heiress at the other side of the room. She looked awkward and uncomfortable. But Momo’s pity was short lived when Sana began scheming.

The gears in Sana’s head were spinning. She had approached Tzuyu earlier, only to be interrupted by the speech. During that time Tzuyu had taken her chance to sneak away. It was almost like she knew of Sana’s intentions. She felt bad, Tzuyu seemed bright eyed and innocent but Sana had a job to do. Daddy’s approval meant more than being a decent person. So she should just get it over with.

“I’ll be back.”

_No you wont._

Sana crossed the room, grabbing a glass of champagne as the server passed her. Tzuyu was looking away from her, a little lost with no one to talk too. She had no clue of the shark circling her and Sana used this to her advantage. Readying her champagne, she made her approach. Bumping gently into Tzuyu’s shoulder as she passed and promptly dousing herself in her drink.

“Oh I’m so sorry!” Sana stepped back looking over the damage on her dress, “I’m such a klutz.”

Tzuyu smiled good naturedly and turned to grab a napkin off the table.

“What must you think of me?” Sana laughed, trying to sound embarrassed,

“It’s fine.” Tzuyu replied, shortly,

“We were talking earlier, weren’t we?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember.”

_Ouch…_

Sana remained unphased, “Just before the speech, unfortunately you disappeared before we could continue.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Sana asked, a little confused, “Okay, what?”

“Okay,” Tzuyu replied, doe-eyed, “Continue what you were saying before.”

“I….” Sana was stumped, “I…emm..”

_Get a grip!_

“Would you like to dance?” Sana asked, regaining control, “I may be clumsy but I’m quite the dancer.”

“I’m sure you are,” Tzuyu replied, regretfully, “But due to severe claustrophobia, I need to maintain a five-foot radius around me on the dance floor at all times.”

“H-Huh?”

“Sorry.” Tzuyu replied, faking sincerity,

Sana would not be deterred, “That’s fine, we can just keep talking.”

“Right,” Tzuyu smiled, then looked concerned, “Oh! You’re still dripping a little, I’ll go get some more towels.”

“I’ll come--”

“No, no!” Tzuyu smiled, “We wouldn’t want you trailing alcohol over the venue.”

Then she all but sprinted away.

Sana looked over herself, she was nearly completely dry. Stunned at the, now obvious, brush off she made her way back to Momo who herself was surprised. Sana actually came back this time? This was new. She didn’t say anything though, Sana looked mad and truthfully Momo was just glad to have her back.

“Well that didn’t go well.” Sana muttered,

“She saw through you?”

Sana hummed, “I don’t know how, I was utterly charming.”

Momo sighed, “You do kind of have a reputation.”

“Maybe, but Dahyun ditched her as soon as they arrived,” She deduced, “I very much doubt they have spoken enough for Tzuyu to be warned about me.”

Momo shrugged.

“It’s fine,” Sana sighed, “I’ll get her alone later, hopefully she’ll have had some wine.”

Momo frowned, that didn’t sound very ethical but she kept her mouth shut. When Sana had a target it was usually very hard to talk her out of pursuing them. So instead she settled on just enjoying the extra hour or so she had with her friend until she was once again ditched. Momo had already seen a few people she planned to go and talk to when she was left behind.

Like her therapist had suggested, maybe talking to different groups away from Sana would help her move on. Part of her felt dirty, lusting after her closest friend. Knowing all of Sana’s innermost secrets to the point she had once been tempted to use them for her own purposes. But Momo wasn’t like that. Momo wasn’t cut-throat like that. Plus hurting Sana was the last thing she ever wanted to do, hence all the watching from the sidelines.

Still, that didn’t make it hurt any less when she spotted Park Jihyo walking towards them. Momo had no idea what was going on between Sana and Jihyo but she had noticed they’d been sneaking off together a lot more. They barely spoke in public making it very difficult to see what the dynamic was. Jihyo wasn’t like the usual bimbos Sana pursued - so what was going on with them?

Her questions remained unanswered as Jihyo walked over to them. She greeted Momo stiffly and pulled Sana off somewhere. Momo watching them leave. She sighed, it didn’t matter. She only ever had Sana on borrowed time anyway. Instead she walked in the opposite direction, trying to find someone to talk to. Anybody she even remotely recognised.

Tonight she would become the social butterfly she always feared.

This could only go horribly.

_____

Nayeon was sulking.

All by herself at one of the biggest functions of the year. God, it was pitiful. Here she was alone in a corner while the rest of the room bustled around her. Hell, even Jennie and Irene were dancing with two young men. Not one person had approached her. Why? Nayeon ran the circle, she was in charge. It was her on the front of magazines, she was the face of high society. EVERYONE knew who Im Nayeon was. She was top dog…wasn’t she?

Or had something changed?

Jihyo was her second in command, her closest friend. But now she was a CEO, did this mean she had surpassed Nayeon? It wouldn’t have been intentional, that wasn’t Jihyo’s way. She was a straight forward leader, not one to stoop as low as underhanded tactics to get ahead. Jihyo was her best friend. She knew how much power meant to Nayeon, she would NEVER deliberately overthrow her.

But despite knowing all this, why wasn’t she happy for her friend?

She had been the one pushing Jihyo to pursue running the company. Maybe her disappointment had something to do with her father just handing her the position. In the high society of Seoul, hard work never meant much. People like Momo who had worked hard to get this far were overlooked in favour of old money. Jihyo being handed this position due to what could appear to be nepotism…well it was just different.

It meant power. Power that Nayeon herself couldn’t contend with. She sighed, there was no use down playing her friends achievement. She should be happy for her and did feel guilty that she wasn’t. Perhaps when Jihyo reappeared from talking to her father they could discuss it. But tonight was Jihyo’s night, Nayeon shouldn’t forget that.

“Nayeon!” A voice called,

She turned, glad for the distraction, “Jeongyeon? How are you?”

“I’m well, yes.” Jeongyeon replied, “I was wondering if you’d seen Dahyun or Chaeyoung anywhere.”

“Oh,” Nayeon hadn’t really known what to expect, “No I haven’t.”

Jeongyeon sighed, “Thanks anyway.”

As she turned to leave something bubbled up in Nayeon. Resentment? Anger? Bitterness? Probably all three but she couldn’t stop herself.

“I don’t know why you associate with those two.”

Jeongyeon froze.

“Rumour has it,” Nayeon continued, “That you’re looking to get a better public image. I could help you if you wanted.”

The younger girl turned, “And why would I accept help from _you_?”

“Because I’m top dog,” Nayeon answered confidently, “Dahyun and Chaeyoung are…nice if you like that sort of thing, but they don’t know how to play the game. Not like me.”

Jeongyeon laughed, a short, hard laugh, “Top dog? You?”

“Yes me…who else is there!?”

“I don’t know if you heard that little speech earlier.” Jeongyeon told her, “But I think you’ll find Jihyo’s taken over now.”

Jeongyeon walked forward and leaned into her ear, “You’re not top dog any more. Now you’re just another basic bitch.”

She span away and Nayeon glared at her back.

She’d see about that.

_____

Chaeyoung breathed a sigh of relief when her skin met the cold night air.

She’d been searching for an open door to the balcony for a while. Apparently the gardens were beautiful and it was beginning to get a little claustrophobic inside. She all but ran to the half-wall enclosing the small space and took a deep breath. When she next breathed in she smelt the unmistakable scent of smoke. Chaeyoung turned to see a tall woman stood a little away from her.

If Chou Tzuyu had looked beautiful stood in the centre of a busy room, under the unflattering ballroom light, her face lit by the moonlight was something else entirely. She no longer looked uncomfortable or lonely as she had done inside, instead she had a calm air. The only ugliness in the sight was the cigarette tightly held between two fingers in her left hand.

“It’s rude to stare y’know.”

Chaeyoung choked on the air, “Sorry! I just didn’t expect anyone else to be out here.”

Tzuyu looked over at her and smiled, showing no malice in her earlier statement.

“Smoking kills.” Chaeyoung said, mentally face-palming after,

“True,” Tzuyu replied, taking another drag, “But drinking makes me look a fool. Image is everything right? Need to calm myself somehow.”

Chaeyoung frowned, “Right…”

“You don’t agree?”

“I think image means fuck all if there’s nothing underneath.”

“True, but what’s the point of having anything inside if nobody cares enough to find it?”

Chaeyoung began thinking less of her, knowing she too adhered to the ridiculous “image over everything” mindset like the other sheep indoors. Instead she looked back across the garden, eventually turning her gaze to the stars. She was slightly distracted though, Tzuyu was still watching her. Taking drags from her cigarette every few moments.

“I like your bracelet.” She said after a while,

Chaeyoung turned, “Huh?”

“Your bracelet,” Tzuyu repeated, putting the cigarette out on the half-wall, “It’s cute. Where’d you get it?”

Chaeyoung looked down at the simple metal band on her wrist, adorned with a blue gemstone.

“Oh, I made it!”

She braced herself for the scorn, nobody really cared for things without a price tag.

“That’s a shame…”

Here it comes.

“I would have tried to find one,” Tzuyu sighed, “It’s very pretty though.”

_Huh?_

“Really? You like it?”

“Yeah,” Tzuyu blushed a little, barely visible under the moonlight, “I’m impressed you made it yourself…not that I don’t think you could! I mean I don’t know you I just…It’s nice.”

Chaeyoung smiled, the illusion shattered. The image of the refined heiress, replaced by the shy girl Chaeyoung had seen a glimpse of inside.

“Thank you,” Chaeyoung told her, “I could make you one if you’d like? I still have all the materials.”

“Really!?” Tzuyu’s face lit up, “I’d like that.”

“I’m Chaeyoung.”

“Tzuyu.”

“Oh, I know,” Chaeyoung said, “I’m a friend of Dahyun’s.”

Tzuyu’s smile dropped a little, “Dahyun doesn’t like me very much.”

Chaeyoung hesitated before stepping forward and patting her back, “Dahyun has a lot going on right now. I’m sorry you haven’t felt more welcomed.”

“It’s alright, where ever you go the upper class is still the upper class. I wasn’t expecting a warm welcome.”

“I’m sorry.” Chaeyoung frowned, “I don’t like it much either.”

“No?”

“I don’t see the point in faking who you are,” Chaeyoung explained looking at the stars again, “Just because our parents have money doesn’t make us better than anyone else. Just luckier.”

“Very true.”

Chaeyoung hummed, “That thing you said about image, what did you mean by that?”

Tzuyu chuckled, “I was raised to be seen but not heard. Not because my parents didn’t value what I said, but rather because people would forget I was there if I stayed quiet.”

“What do you mean?”

“They forget you were there when they were at an event with their mistress or they’ll bad mouth your friends or parents without realising you’re listening.” Tzuyu explained, “It means you hear everything and then if they step out of line you push them right back.”

“Huh…and that works?”

“Like a charm.” Tzuyu nodded, “People who think you’re dumb will always underestimate you.”

“But they still think you’re dumb,” Chaeyoung was confused, “Isn’t that insulting?”

Tzuyu shrugged, “I know I’m not dumb. The people who matter to me know I’m not dumb. Why would I care what anyone else thinks?”

Chaeyoung hummed in agreement. The door behind them opened and both turned to see Victoria hobbling out with a mean look on her face. Chaeyoung had always had an irrational fear of Miss Victoria, so she immediately tensed.

“Ah!” Victoria snapped, “There you are girl. Go find the pale one, we’ve heard the announcement. No point staying any longer…do I smell cigarettes!?”

“The nice lady here was just having one, Miss Song.” Tzuyu’s tone was light and innocent,

Chaeyoung wanted to be insulted but instead found herself trying not to laugh.

“Dirty girl.” Victoria hissed, “I shall go and find my shawl. Lord knows what the stupid doorman has done with it. Be at the door in ten minutes or I shall leave without you both.”

Victoria then hobbled back inside and the two girls began giggling.

“I see what you mean now.” Chaeyoung told her,

“Sorry.” Was Tzuyu’s reply, “It was nice meeting you, Chaeyoung.”

“You too.” Chaeyoung grinned,

“Hopefully we get dragged to another boring event.”

“You know what? I hope we do.”

They smiled at each other a moment. Tzuyu awkwardly shuffling her feet, Chaeyoung rubbing the back of her neck.

“Bye..” Tzuyu muttered with a blush before heading towards the door,

“Oh! Wait!” Chaeyoung suddenly called,

She removed her bracelet and held it out to the heiress.

“Take it.”

“I couldn’t…”

“Please,” Chaeyoung begged, “It’s so rare people like what I make. I’d be honoured for you to have it.”

Tzuyu smiled, taking the piece delicately, “Thank you. I’ll cherish it.”

She then put it on and waved goodbye before heading back indoors. Chaeyoung’s smile lingered long after she had gone. She leant back on the half-wall staring at the party indoors. Who knew if she’d ever meet the mysterious Chou Tzuyu again? But one thing was certain…

Chaeyoung really, really wanted to.

______

Dahyun had actually had a good night.

Once she’d shaken Tzuyu she had gone to find Jeongyeon and Chae. They spent most of the night making fun of everyone else before heading their separate ways for a bit. Dahyun talked to some of her mothers friends and circled the room as she was taught. Now however, she was waiting at the side of the room for one of her friends to reappear. Part of her wondered if she should check on Tzuyu, but Tzuyu was a big girl. She could look after herself.

She had been surprised when Momo had joined her. Usually the older girl was with Minatozaki Sana and Dahyun didn’t like that girl. Momo, though, was rather pleasant. They had a nice conversation in which Momo revealed she’d been ditched and didn’t really know anyone. Dahyun supposed their were worse people to get stuck with.

They were talking about classical music. Dahyun had played piano all her life and Momo used to dance to classical pieces before moving to more modern dance.

However, Dahyun forgot why it wasn’t a good idea to let your guard down. Especially for her considering her recent fall from social grace. When her eyes locked on to Yeri’s she felt her heart stop. Said girl was making her way over, fake smile on her face. Dahyun took a deep breath.

“Dahyun! So good to see you.” Yeri greeted,

“Yes, how are you Yeri?”

“Good, good. And Momo, where’s your little friend?”

Momo didn’t fake a smile, “Summoned home, family emergency.”

“Oh well I hope she’s alright!” Yeri told her with faux sincerity, “Now Dahyun, I was thinking about you earlier.”

“Were you now?”

“Uh huh,” Here came the malice, “Your father was on TV. He’s very funny isn’t he.”

Dahyun set her jaw.

“Did you watch it? He did this whole segment on the importance of family, showed everyone your new sister!”

“She’s not my sister.” Dahyun growled,

“Dahyun…” Momo muttered nervously,

“I’m sorry, I just thought that because you have the same father--”

“She is NOT my sister.”

“Alright,” Yeri laughed, “Your half sister then. She’s very cute.”

Momo saw Dahyun’s fists clench.

“Your father looked so happy showing her off.”

She was going to make a scene.

“Though, I assume you already know that. I’m sure you’ve been invited round to see her.”

THAT’S IT!

“You know what Yeri--”

Luckily for everyone she was interrupted. Someone had walked straight into Yeri and spilled their red wine all over her beautiful, expensive, pure white dress.

“Oh!” Tzuyu yelped, looking horrified, “I’m sorry.”

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” Yeri shouted,

Tzuyu looked confused, “I…I don’t understand. I not Korean. I sorry!”

Yeri went red, “You’ll pay for my dry cleaning!”

“Dry…cleaning?” Tzuyu asked cocking her head,

Yeri let out a scream-huff and stormed away to go and fix the damage. The moment she left Tzuyu smiled evilly.

“Oops.”

Dahyun raised an eyebrow and Momo laughed, “That was amazing.”

When Dahyun said nothing Tzuyu began worrying.

“Sorry, did I overdo it? I heard her being rude so I thought---”

“No, no!” Dahyun interrupted, “You’re fine, just mad at _her._ That’s twice tonight you’ve saved me.”

“Shame about your wine though.” Momo noted,

“Oh, I don’t drink.” Tzuyu replied shyly,

Dahyun finally smiled at her, “I owe you one. Seriously.”

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not,” Dahyun sighed, “I’ve been pre-occupied and very unfair to you. So I do really owe you one…or two.”

“I don’t want anything in return…except I would like for us to be friends.” Tzuyu requested, shyly, “I’ve never had a friend before.”

Dahyun felt horrible.

“Okay, let’s be friends.” She smiled,

Momo coughed, “I’m not really the intended audience but I’ll be your friend. Y’know…if you want.”

Tzuyu beamed, “I’d like that, I’m Tzuyu.”

“I’m Momo!” Momo smiled back,

The three of them stayed together for the rest of the party, sure Miss Song left without them but it was worth it. By the end of the evening they were all proud of themselves.

Dahyun was proud that she had made things right with Tzuyu.

Tzuyu was proud that she finally made some friends.

And Momo was proud because she finally stepped out of her comfort zone and spoke to people who weren’t Sana.

And she thinks it went pretty well.

Go Momo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time:
> 
> “I’m Mina, it’s nice to meet you Momo.”
> 
> “I’ll help you if you tell me what you know about Chou Tzuyu”
> 
> “Dad? It’s Dahyun…can you call me back? I miss you…”


	5. Episode 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Elcten

Episode 5

“Sana, can you come in here for a moment?”

Sana gulped. When her father had left her a message this morning demanding she come to see him, she knew she was in trouble. The party had been a few days ago and he had yet to see any results. She had woken up the morning after with Jihyo’s arms wrapped round her. There had been no explanation offered as to why the new CEO had pulled her away that night. To be fair they hadn’t really talked much, their lips too busy.

The thought in the back of Sana’s mind was that Jihyo had sought her out for comfort. Everyone and their mother knew Namjoon had been furious. Sana assumed they had fought and Jihyo had used her to forget. Not that Sana had minded. She couldn’t explain it but something about Park Jihyo was addicting. Seeing someone so strong and level headed completely come apart under her was a privilege.

Still, she shouldn’t have let it blind her from her goal. That had been Sana’s own mistake. She had let Jihyo distract her and because of that she had been unable to flirt with Tzuyu. Was it a mistake? Yes. Should she have pulled her arm away when Jihyo pulled her away? Yes. Did she regret it? No. No she did not.

But her daddy didn’t need to know that part.

When he called she awkwardly shuffled into his office, looking somewhat like a child who’s about to be scolded. He wasn’t facing her, instead Sana was looking at the back of his chair as he kept his gaze out the window. She swallowed, nervous for his reaction. This was the first time she had let him down like this. Her father was never a diplomatic man, he was a lawyer after all. He had to win every argument.

Sana was his team-mate and her loss meant his loss. If there was one thing to know about Minatozaki Ryoto it was that he hated losing. He said nothing at first, simply letting his daughter stew in her anxiety. Then when he felt she had suffered enough, he upped it to ten.

“So,” He began, “Did you do like I asked?”

Sana took a deep breath, “I spoke to her, flirted a little.”

“And?”

“She saw right through me.” Sana admitted, “She ran off as soon as she could.”

_Silence._

“I see.” He turned round in his chair, elbows on the desk and hands together, “So you failed me.”

“I..”

“You?”

Sana looked down, “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“Sorry isn’t good enough.” Mr Minatozaki told her, “A little birdy told me you left with Park Jihyo long before the party ended.”

Sana froze.

“So tell me, Sana.” He leaned forward, eyes cold yet piercing, “Did you really do all you could to seduce your target?”

“No Daddy…I didn’t.”

Her father sat back in his chair, “You know, you’re lucky that cutting you off would be bad for my image. If it weren’t I swear you would be out on the streets in ten minutes.”

She gulped.

“I’m tired of you Sana,” He snapped, “If you cannot do the only thing I keep you around for, then what use are you to me?”

Sana blinked back tears, “I’m sorry Daddy. I’ll do better.”

“See that you do.”

“I will, I promise.” Sana let a tear slip,

Her father rolled his eyes, “Good. Now get out before your tears stain my carpet.”

“Yes Daddy.”

She quickly left the office, closing the door behind her. She didn’t relax until she had rounded the corner. Then she leant back against the wall and began sobbing. Slowly she began to slide down the wall, sitting there staining the carpet with her tears. Sana could hear house staff bustling past every few minutes but she wasn’t their priority. She didn’t pay their salary. So instead Sana pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Momo would be teaching a class and Sana didn’t really have anyone else to talk to. So she took a gamble, calling the one person she knew who wouldn’t just hang up on her. It took about four rings before they picked up and Sana felt relief at their voice.

“ _Sana?_ ” Jihyo asked down the phone,

“S-Sorry for…for calling y-you.” Sana could barely talk through the tears,

_“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”_

“Just…Just…Just,” She took a breath, “Just a f-fight with my d-d-dad. It’s so st-stupid.”

_“It’s not stupid,”_ Jihyo reassured, still sounding a bit confused, _“What happened?”_

“I-I-I f-failed him and n-n-now he says he’s t-tired of me.” Sana hiccuped,

_“Oh…Sana…”_

“W-Why doesn’t he love me, Jihyo?”

_“I…I don’t know.”_

“Sorry,” Sana took a breath to calm down, “I just…I didn’t know who else to call.”

_“It’s fine, I wasn’t busy.”_ Jihyo told her,

“Can I come over?” Sana asked, “I want to forget…”

Jihyo paused, _“Okay.”_

Sana leaned her head against the wall, “Okay.”

They fell into a comfortable silence. Sana supposed this was why she always went back with Jihyo. Jihyo never felt the need to fill silences with endless babble. There was no expectation that either of them would be there in the morning. They could just get through the moment together through passion and lust. For that moment everything would feel okay. Sana found security in Jihyo, but she didn’t know if that was good or bad.

_“Hey, Sana?”_ Jihyo asked,

“Hmm?”

_“Why did you call me?”_

Sana let out an amused huff, “Honestly? I have no idea. Is it a problem?”

_“No, just curious. I’ll see you soon.”_

“Yeah…see you soon.”

______

Nayeon loved visiting her father’s office.

As the daughter of the President, everyone would immediately jump into action at the sight of her. Whenever she felt like she was losing control or needed a power trip, she would call her father and ask to spend the day at his office. It was exhilarating, the power she held over these normal nine to five workers. With the snap of her fingers she could fire any of them and they knew it. Her father wouldn’t stand for anyone making his baby girl feel bad.

Today she hadn’t intended to drop in, her father had called and requested that she and her mother joined him. There was an election coming up and her father wished to keep his position. Due to this, he needed external funding for his campaign. Sometimes if he knew a potential donor was someone family orientated, he would invite Nayeon and her mother to play happy families.

They were a happy family, but they were expected to amp it up in the company of others. Nayeon didn’t mind, if there was one thing she could do it was schmooze. So there she was, sat with her mother in her father’s office. Waiting for him to appear with his latest potential endorser, she sat having a conversation with her mother. She was more than ready for whoever walked through that door.

Nayeon wasn’t worried, this was her turf. It was where she held the most power and if the only way to keep it was for her father to win the election then she would do whatever she could to make that happen. For someone who had never worked a real job in her life, she put a lot of effort in her self created job as Princess of High Society. The power was like a drug and she knew everyone was out to get her.

It helped that she could always be one step ahead. She had secured her number two spot the year her father was elected. But Dahyun had always been number one. Her father was so popular and Dahyun herself was so likeable, it was impossible to get ahead. Then Mr Kim had his scandal and a jilted Dahyun stopped caring about the game. Nayeon had swooped in immediately, but it came with a heavy realisation.

True power was maintaining control, even as everyone tried to rip it away from you.

And when Nayeon’s latest perceived threat stepped into the office, Nayeon felt a grinch like smile spread across her face. Miss Song was a rich woman, with her only daughter no longer around she was just stuck with an immense wealth and nobody to spend it on. She was the one Mr Im had invited to the office today. Nayeon assumed her presence was to remind Song of the family she once had.

Nostalgia always made people pay more.

“--and this is my office!” Mr Im concluded his tour as they entered, “That’s the building, what do you think Miss Song?”

“I think it’s a very nice building for someone about to beg for money.” Was the cranky woman’s response, she snapped two boney fingers, “Chair, girl. I’m not as young as I was.”

“Yes ma’am.” Tzuyu responded grabbing the chair from the corner,

Nayeon hated Miss Song. She was a nasty, cantankerous woman who had a habit of making everyone around her uncomfortable. In a small way, it made Nayeon pity the Taiwanese heiress. Nobody liked being around Victoria Song. Hell, even her own daughter had run off the first chance she got. Still, her father could use the funding so Nayeon would have to play nice. Besides, it’d be good to get a read on Chou and find out her intentions.

President Im chuckled awkwardly, “Well, Miss Song this is my wife and my beautiful daughter Nayeon.”

Miss Song cast her eye over them and Nayeon stood and bowed politely.

“How are you, Miss Song?” Nayeon asked politely,

“Tired,” She snapped back, “Having been dragged every which way by your ridiculous father.”

Nayeon and her mother exchanged a look. This was more difficult than expected.

“Introduce yourself, girl,” She snapped at Tzuyu after a moment, “Nobody likes a mute.”

“Sorry Miss Song,” Tzuyu’s voice was soft and she bowed politely to them, “I’m Chou Tzuyu, I’m staying with Miss Song.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Mrs Im smiled kindly,

“Yes, yes,” Miss Song waved the conversation along, “Now how much are you costing me.”

“Costing you is a strong statement, Miss Song.”

“Yet it is an accurate one.”

Mr Im choked a little, hiding it with a nervous chuckle.

Nayeon watched Tzuyu, the younger woman didn’t appear to be listening to the conversation. Instead she was looking around the office, completely expressionless. Nayeon squinted at her, what could she be looking for? When her gaze landed on Mr Im, Tzuyu’s dark eyes lit up. It made the older girl worry, she couldn’t read what Chou was thinking at that wasn’t good. Nayeon believed in knowing her enemies.

Her father was making his spiel about how much her funding could benefit the campaign. About how he was already getting backers left and right to help with funding. Miss Song looked uninterested in what he was saying. The old woman instead looked to her companion, noticing that she was not paying attention. Now, Miss Song was not a stupid woman and after getting to know Tzuyu, she learned how she functioned very quickly.

Tzuyu was a smart girl, if she wasn’t listening that meant what he was saying was not worth listening too. Tzuyu met her eyes and Nayeon saw her blush at getting caught. Nayeon expected Song to snap or yell at her, but instead she raised an eyebrow and asked a question in Chinese.

“你看到了什麼?”

Now Nayeon didn’t know Chinese, but if she did she would have understood Miss Song asking her younger companion what she had seen to distract her.

“他沒錢了.” Tzuyu told her, “他的鞋子很舊, 天花板上有漏水的地方.”

Again, if Nayeon spoke the language, she would have realised that Tzuyu had noticed her fathers shoes were old. Why would a politician have old scuffed shoes? She had also pointed out a small leak. Small enough to be ignored at a first glance, but it was just above where the president would be sat all day so he must have noticed it.

This all led to one conclusion: the President had no money for his campaign.

Most of the Im funds came from Nayeon’s mother, who was from a very rich family. The President himself, however, had spent rather a lot on the last campaign. He had a lot of debt and therefore, had nothing in the bank this time round. This was information one could only discover when they were being ignored. Had Tzuyu been focused on him speaking to her, she would not have taken the time to observe the room.

“Tell me, Mr Im.” Miss Song began, “Who are the other backers?”

Mr Im froze, “They’re anonymous I’m afraid, it would be disrespectful to expose them.”

Miss Song clicked her tongue, she had him, “I see.”

He looked panicked now, concerned at the change of atmosphere that had been caused by whatever had been said in Chinese.

“I will negotiate an amount to donate to your campaign,” Miss Song declared, filling the president with relief, “But I have a few terms.”

“Of course!”

“Girl!” Miss Song barked to Tzuyu, “Go out to the car, this wont take long.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Tzuyu said goodbye to the presidential family and made her escape. Nayeon excused herself and followed, something wasn’t right. She caught Tzuyu up in the hall, the tall girl texting on her phone as she waited for the elevator to come up. Nayeon stood next to her and waited in silence. After a moment there was a ding and the doors opened. Tzuyu waited for Nayeon to get on first and then joined her inside. Still focused on her phone.

When the doors closed Nayeon made her move.

“What did you say to Miss Song?”

Tzuyu looked up, “Nothing important.”

Nayeon studied her face, the girl looked innocent. Too innocent, like she was trying to make herself appear too naive to try anything.

“I don’t believe that.”

“That’s a shame.”

Tzuyu went back to her phone.

Another ding and the elevator doors opened again, Tzuyu made to walk out but Nayeon grabbed her arm and pulled her to face her.

“Listen here,” Nayeon growled, “I don’t know what you’re planning but it wont work. Maybe in Taiwan you can bulldoze everyone else with your batting eyelids and doe eyes but this is MY world your walking into. Know your place.”

“I don’t know what your talking about,” Tzuyu replied, pulling her arm back, “Believe me, I don’t care about whatever it is you’re mad about.”

“That’s a lie.” Nayeon snapped, “You’re planning something, I know it.”

Tzuyu scoffed, genuinely perplexed.

“Make one wrong move and I will destroy you, little girl.” Nayeon told her, punctuating each following word with a jab to Tzuyu’s chest, “Stay. In. Your. Lane.”

Tzuyu smiled. A sweet smile, like the ones Nayeon produced while watching a couple be unreasonably cute on TV. It took Nayeon off guard, the sudden switch in emotion.

“I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about, but you seem pretty passionate about it. I have no idea who you are, why would I want to ruin you?” She chuckled,

Nayeon just glared at her.

“Seriously, I’m perfectly happy staying out of the spotlight.” Tzuyu told her, smile not fading, “But if you threaten me again I will break you. I know my place, but tell me…do you know yours?”

Seeing the verbal slap land on Nayeon’s face, Tzuyu span and walked out.

Nayeon opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish.

_Bitch…_

________

Momo took a deep breath.

She could do this.

Tonight was her first night at the Depression and Anxiety Support Group that her therapist had recommended. Somehow being added to such a group had only heightened her anxiety. She was terrified. Momo had only just overcome her fear of talking to new people (that being said it was only Dahyun and Tzuyu she’d approached so far), but going into a room full of people she didn’t know and exposing her darkest side was different.

There was something so utterly terrifying about laying everything out for people to see. Discussing the downs as well as the ups. Being so vulnerable in front of people she barely knew, well she didn’t know if she could do it. Momo was so used to keeping everything quiet, that showing weakness was bad. She didn’t even know where to start.

Well technically she did…

It started by walking through the door.

Maybe she should treat this the way she treated therapy? Just get through it step by step. Step one was just walking through the door. That was all. If she managed to do that then she can be proud, it was the bare minimum - but it was a start. She didn’t have to talk, this time she could just listen. Maybe when she saw other people being exposed and open it would make her feel better. Momo took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

She faltered a little when she got inside. There were more people than she expected, all sat in a circle at the centre of the room. Most turned and smiled at her and one lady, whom Momo assumed to be in charge, waved her over. Awkwardly she did so, sitting nervously in one of the empty chairs. Everyone else seemed to know one another and happily chattered away. Momo swallowed her nerves.

“You must be Momo!” The leader-person assumed, “Nice to meet you, I’m Sowon. I lead the meetings.”

“Are you like a therapist?” Momo asked,

Sowon giggled, “Not really, I’m just like you. I started coming here about five or six years ago, when I started doing consistently better I took over from the last session leader.”

“I see.”

“This isn’t like therapy, Momo.” Sowon explained, “Here you talk if and when you want to. If you want to sit and listen you can, if you want to vent about something you can do that too. The important thing is you came and everyone will do their best to make this a safe place for you. Just like I’m sure you will for them.”

Momo smiled, “Okay…I’m a little nervous.”

“That’s fine!” Sowon smiled, “Just introduce yourself in the beginning and then that’s it. You can sit back.”

“Thanks.”

Momo heard the door open and another girl walked in. She smiled at some of the people looking at her and made her way over to the only empty seat. Next to Momo. When she laid on her, Momo froze. This girl was stunning. Kind eyes, cute gummy smile sent to some of the people in the circle, this little mole on her nose which was strangely endearing. Upon seeing Momo she froze, suddenly looking very nervous. Momo felt guilty, she hadn’t realised the effect staring in a place like this would have.

“Sorry,” Momo blushed, “I can move if you want to sit next to someone you know.”

The girl blinked, returning to reality, “N-No…it’s okay.”

Momo smiled a little at her, her voice was quiet but sweet. So easily lost under the light chatter around them, yet Momo made sure she caught every word. The girl took a seat, sending Momo a nervous smile to return her own. Once they were sat so close Momo noticed something familiar about this girl.

_“I’m sorry!” Momo squeaked, “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”_

_“That’s okay.” A quiet voice replied._

“It’s you!” Momo suddenly said in surprise,

The girl looked terrified again, “I-It is? A-A-Are you sure?”

“Yeah!” Momo sighed, “I’m the idiot that bumped into you at the therapists office. You looked so freaked out.”

“You did?” The girl asked, settling her heartbeat as she racked her brain, “Oh, yeah - I remember.”

“I’m really sorry for scaring you.” Momo frowned,

“It’s fine,” The girl chuckled, feeling better, “Just y’know…anxiety hits at the weirdest times.”

“Still, I’m sorry.” Momo apologised, “I’m Momo, by the way.”

“I’m Mina,” She responded, “It’s nice to meet you, Momo.”

“You too.”

Sowon then called over the group, telling them that it was time to start. It all started off well, then one by one people began talking about their struggles. From alcoholic parents to abusive partners, everyone in this group had suffered a very hard life. Except Momo. While Momo had grown up in a working class home, she had never really wanted for anything. Her parents loved her, she had good friends. Why was she here?

These people…they all had valid reasons to be sad. They had reasons to be depressed or anxious. Momo didn’t. Momo was just suffering from an unrequited crush. That’s the meat of it, there’s no big trauma or incident. It was pathetic. Her mind went back to that night on the balcony, the loneliness, the desperation. How easy it would have been had she not come to her senses. She shook that memory from her head. She was just being dramatic.

Yeah…dramatic.

Little did she know, a pair of eyes noticed she went quiet. Mina didn’t tell her story either. She had told bits and pieces over the last year but never the full story. Usually new people would listen attentively, glad to be focusing on problems that weren’t theirs. But Momo was different, after the first story she seemed to glaze over. Her body was tense and she looked uncomfortable. Like she was at war with herself.

Mina didn’t know why she cared. Maybe it was because Momo reminded her a little of how she used to be. Back when she was under _her_ spell. Truthfully, Mina hadn’t trusted anybody outside her little group for a long time. But the DA was her safe space. Nobody cared who she was here, everyone only knew her first name. It gave her peace of mind, these people had really looked out for her.

So she supposed it was her duty to do the same.

Mina would watch out for Momo.

Because it was right…not because she was cute.

Of course.

Okay…maybe she was cute.

_____

“Boooooooored.”

“Same.”

“So boooooooored.”

“Saaaame.”

Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung were bored, if you hadn’t already guessed.

Mina was at some depression anonymous thing that she attended every Thursday and Dahyun had been helping out at some charity event all day. This left the duo alone in Chaeyoung’s apartment. Jeongyeon liked Chaeyoung’s place, it was small but cozy. Covered in art pieces and you couldn’t walk three steps without tripping over a sculpture, easel or potted plant, but yet so entirely Chaeyoung. A whirlwind of creativity stored in one tiny one-bedroom apartment.

Still, Chaeyoung didn’t really have much in the form of entertainment. No TV or videogames. Only a refurbished old record player and a deck of cards which currently took the shape of a pyramid. They’d spent way to long making that house of cards and now Jeongyeon couldn’t go home in fear she’d stand up and knock it over. Thus they were left with very little to do.

“I almost wish we were stuck at some event.” Jeongyeon joked,

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung replied, remembering a certain doe-eyed girl, “So do I.”

Jeongyeon laughed, “The CEO announcement thing was crazy, are they always like that?”

“Nah,” Chaeyoung replied, “They’re never usually so dramatic.”

“Cool.”

“Though to be honest, everyone thought Jihyo should have been CEO.”

“Really?” Jeongyeon asked, “She seems nice.”

“Jihyo’s okay.” Chaeyoung shrugged, “Nayeon’s a nightmare, but Jihyo’s always been pretty chill to talk to.”

“Huh,” Jeongyeon hummed, “I suppose Jihyo’s in charge now.”

“In charge of what?”

“I don’t know, whatever it is Nayeon’s so obsessed with.” Jeongyeon said,

“I suppose,” Chaeyoung observed, “But I don’t think she’d want to be. She prefers getting on with things, no bells and whistles.”

“Not power hungry?”

“Nooo that’s more Nayeon’s thing.” Chaeyoung sighed, “She’s borderline paranoid. Nobody knows how to play other people like Nayeon, she’d make a great super villain.”

“Indeed.”

“Though if Jihyo doesn’t choose to be top dog it could cause more drama.” Chaeyoung observed,

“Really? How so?”

“Well if you think Nayeon’s bad you haven’t met 2nd and 3rd place.” Chaeyoung snickered, “Jennie has been after Nayeon for years and Irene is just snapping at her heels. If Jihyo takes over that means Nayeon is secure in second. She’s Jihyo’s best friend and nobody would fight that. If Jihyo bows out…”

“It leaves all three vying for the top dog spot again,” Jeongyeon let out a laugh, “That’s some Game of Thrones level shit.”

Chaeyoung hummed in agreement. She leant back on the couch and reached back to turn on the record player. Some band started playing, Jeongyeon couldn’t tell you who they were. Chaeyoung had this bohemian thing on point, right down to the obscure band choices. Still, could be worse. Usually Chaeyoung would be making a ‘special cigarette’. You know, the type without tobacco. Jeongyeon hated stuff like that so she had been glad Chaeyoung had realised not to do it around her.

Sensing the conversation had ended for now Jeongyeon got out her phone. Bored, she scrolled through the news. They’d been waiting for the news to report on the event, most had only covered Jihyo being the next CEO. The fashion experts had yet to post. Or at least they had. One had just gone up. Jeongyeon noted she was on the cover again, wearing what she thought was a nice dress.

The article writer disagreed. In fact they had written a scathing article about her dress. How it was out of style, old and by some problematic designer. Jeongyeon wanted to scream. Nothing she did was right. Dahyun was too out of the loop to help and Chaeyoung didn’t know how to do more than the bare minimum. Could nobody help her? She was so fed up with being the butt of the tabloids. Sure, she was the new girl and there was bound to be some hazing but Jeongyeon was ready to tear her hair out.

She only had one option.

Make a deal with the devil.

Jeongyeon stood suddenly, knocking the house of cards over.

“Hey!”

“Sorry, Chae,” Jeongyeon said through grit teeth, “I need to make a call.”

“Sure, use the fire escape.”

Jeongyeon raised an eyebrow, “Who would willingly climb on to that death trap?”

Chaeyoung sent her a glare, “Cool people….go make your phone call!”

Jeongyeon nodded and climbed out the window to the fire escape. She made sure to shut the window behind her and took a deep breath. She didn’t have Nayeon’s number but she did have Jimin’s who had Jungkook’s who had Jihyo’s who would have Nayeon’s. It took less than two minutes. With an exasperated sigh, Jeongyeon dialled the number. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She clicked the number and selected call.

_“Hello?”_

“Nayeon…” Jeongyeon began, gritting her teeth, “It’s Jeongyeon.”

_“Oh, how interesting!”_ She could hear the smirk in the other girl’s voice, _“I guess you saw the article. They would not let you live, though that dress was a terrible choice.”_

“Yeah, yeah,” Jeongyeon growled, “You gonna help me or not?”

_“Depends.”_

“On?”

_“Why would you want help from a ‘basic bitch’?”_

Jeongyeon coughed, “Yeah, well…you insulted my friends.”

_“I stand by what I said. Do you stand by what you said?”_

“Yes.” Jeongyeon told her defiantly,

_“Bye bye--”_

“No wait!” Jeongyeon sighed, “Wait. Come on - I’m desperate.”

_“Awww,”_ The mocking in Nayeon’s voice was painful, _“I’ll do it on one condition.”_

“Anything!” Jeongyeon begged,

_“You’re begging? Cute!”_ Nayeon cackled, _“It’s just really simple. You heard of Chou Tzuyu?”_

Jeongyeon paused, “That girl Dahyun’s babysitting?”

_“Yup.”_

“What about her?”

_“I’ll help you if you tell me what you know about Chou Tzuyu”_

“But I don’t know anything.”

_“Then you better find something out….quick.”_

Jeongyeon sighed.

This better be worth it.

_____

Dahyun was exhausted.

She’d spent the day publicly volunteering at the local animal shelter. They had approached her and asked if she’d help out to get people interested in donating. Dahyun liked charity work so it was no problem. The day was long. True, she got to play with puppies and kitties and an iguana. However, she had also been mucking out pens and dealing with paparazzi all day.

They kept asking about her father. Mainly about whether she had met her new sister (HALF-sister) or not. She stood by her “no comment” approach, but they were relentless. It was ridiculous, what did her relationship to her father have to do with anyone else? They weren’t hounding her mother about this. So why were they so happy to bother her about it? Wasn’t it clear that her dad simply didn’t care about her any more.

She sighed, sitting on the sofa with a huff. Growing up she had always adored her father. He was the one who taught her to ride a bike, who taught her how to stand up to bullies, who taught her to get back up after she fell off the bike. He was the first person she came out to, the first person she told about her first kiss. Everyone she dated had to be approved by him, not because he wanted to but because Dahyun didn’t want to date anyone who didn’t get along with her dad.

Then one day he left and she hadn’t spoken to him since.

Well…

It wasn’t like she actually reached out. In fact she had blocked his number for two weeks. She was acting out, wanted him to hurt how she was hurting. But when she unblocked him he never called. He’s the parent, shouldn’t he be the one trying to build bridges? Or was he too busy with his new daughter? Dahyun didn’t even know what she’d say to him. She wondered if he’d make excuses or apologise for leaving.

The last time she had swallowed her pride and called him he had ignored her message. She could say that she had tried, she owed him nothing. But he was still her dad, some stupid part of her still loved him. She didn’t know when she had pulled out her phone but when she realised she was staring at it, Dahyun knew that she wanted to try again. Give him one final chance to pick up, to explain. But not for his benefit, she needed to know he still loved her.

He had to...

She found his contact in her recent call log. Dahyun swallowed, trying not to get her hopes up. She pressed the call button.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

_“I’m sorry your call cannot be taken at the moment please leave a message or try again later.”_

Dahyun sighed, she really shouldn’t have gotten her hopes up. She blinked back the tears and cleared her throat, begging it to keep steady.

“Dad? It’s Dahyun…can you call me back? I miss you…”

Then she hung up. The silence eating away at her, unable to control herself she threw her phone away from her. Cradling her head in one hand she used the other to grab the remote and turn on the TV. Anything to get away from the silence. But luck was never on her side, for as she turned on the TV her fathers voice flooded the room. Only not in the way she wanted.

Dahyun looked up and found herself looking at the man who abandoned her. She wanted to change the channel, she really did, but she couldn’t look away. Especially when she heard what he was talking about.

_“Yeah, this is something I’m really passionate about since becoming a father.”_ He said,

Dahyun wanted to cry, he already was a father.

_“And there’s unfortunately people who aren’t fortunate enough to have both parents around. My latest campaign Single Parent Society, SPS for short, is dedicated to providing support for single parent households. No child should grow up without both parents but unfortunately in some cases it’s unavoidable.”_

Dahyun couldn’t believe it.

He was on television preaching against parents that ditch their children when he had done the exact same thing. He was a hypocrite. A huge fucking hypocrite. This time Dahyun couldn’t swallow her feelings, instead she let the tears fall. But she wasn’t sad, no not now. Now she was angry, furious even. Did he even care about her? At all? Did he love her?

No. He didn’t.

He had replaced her and any man that can replace his child so easily is no father.

Why waste her time thinking about someone who never thought about her?

She would be just fine without him.

That’s what she thought over and over as she wiped her tears away with the sleeves of her sweater. Behind her, in the hallway, stood her mother. Who could only watch her daughters pain for a moment. She hated that man. Sure, she was the woman he had scorned but she was above that. She had moved on. But Dahyun was different, she would always have a link to this man. A man who had just left her behind for something shiny and new.

Mrs Kim would call him later and rip into him.

But that was something she should do later.

Instead, she walked into the living room and sat beside her daughter. She switched off the TV and pulled her daughter into her arms.

“W-Why doesn’t he want me anymore?”

“I don’t know baby,” Her mother soothed, “But he’s the one missing out.”

Dahyun would realise later that her mother was right.

He was the one missing out. Dahyun didn’t need him.

He’d blown too many chances.

Dahyun was finished with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time:
> 
> “Fame is like swimming with stones in your pocket - do what you can to stay afloat”
> 
> “I just need to up my game.”
> 
> “Dahyun! What the hell were you thinking? You know Mina doesn’t like being around people she doesn’t----Tzuyu!?”


	6. Episode 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu is homesick, Jihyo is panicking, Mina is anxious and Sana is determined...OH! And more phonecalls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Elcten

Episode 6

_“So he picks up the turtle, trying to save it but obviously it’s a turtle - it doesn’t understand he’s trying to help. So it BITES him!”_

Tzuyu laughed down the phone, “No way! Is he alright?”

“ _Well…”_ Her brother hummed, _“I don’t think he’ll swim in Handong’s pool again.”_

“Amazing!” Tzuyu finally calmed down,

There was something bittersweet about these phone calls. Sure, it was nice to hear from her family - especially her brother because they were pretty close. But with the happiness came the homesickness. It had been nearly two weeks since she first arrived in Korea and this was the first phone call she had received from home. She’d never stayed away from her family before. Back before Dahyun had agreed to be friends, Tzuyu had felt incredibly lonely. Speaking in her own language, with her dear brother…it helped.

While her Korean was good, it was different having to actually speak it with the speed and accuracy as the natives did. It made things harder for her. Up until the CEO announcing event, she hadn’t left Miss Song’s estate since she arrived. That alone was stressful, given Miss Song’s general un-likeability. The house was always completely silent, nothing like the home she had left behind. Things had gotten so bad, she was sat out on the porch taking this call.

Inside, she feared Miss Song would eavesdrop.

“I’ve missed this.” Tzuyu said,

_“Well you have been equally missed,”_ Her brother told her, _“How’s Korea?”_

“Different.” Tzuyu confessed, “Most people here are either threatening me, ignoring me or hitting on me.”

_“HEY! Who’s hitting on my sister?!”_

Tzuyu chuckled, “No one to worry about.”

_“That better be right.”_ He muttered,

“You’re more mad about someone hitting on me than threatening me?”

_“I’m your brother…sue me!”_ He laughed, “ _Seriously though, have you made any friends?”_

“Well, Dahyun no longer hates me and I met someone called Momo who seemed nice…”

_“Anyone sPeCiAl??”_ He wobbled his voice,

“Jackson! Stop that!” Tzuyu whined,

_“I’m being serious, is there anyone?”_

Tzuyu looked down at the handmade bracelet on her wrist, the one with the blue gemstone.

“Maybe…”

_“There is!?”_

“I said maybe!” Tzuyu groaned, “Just this person I met at an event recently. They were nice…”

_“Is ‘they’ a woman?”_

Tzuyu’s heart stopped.

“Jackson…”

_“Hey, relax! It’s alright.”_ Jackson reassured, _“You know we don’t care about that stuff.”_

“Mama might…”

_“Mama will come round. Give our parents some credit.”_ He told her gently, “ _So…is it a woman?”_

“It is.”

_“I’m happy for you.”_

“Anyway,” Tzuyu shook her head, “It’s too soon to call it, I only met her once.”

_“True, true,”_ Jackson sighed, _“I’m still happy it’s going well over there. I was getting ready to jump on a plane.”_

Tzuyu giggled, “I’m fine.”

_“Good! Right, I need to get back to work. I’ll call you next week, you’ll probably hear from Mama and Papa before then.”_

“Okay.”

_“Bye!”_

“Bye.”

There was a click and Tzuyu knew he’d hung up. She sighed, sitting back on the step. Part of her was ready to book a ticket home, take her chances against whatever was waiting for her. But she didn’t want her father to get more worried. He didn’t deserve that. He needed to solve the issues facing the family before she could come back. Though Tzuyu feared for how long that would be. She blinked back tears, not wanting Miss Song to catch her crying.

She missed home. She wanted her mother and father to hug her, she wanted to bother her brother until he yelled at her. Tzuyu wanted to cuddle with her dog or sleep in her own bed. She just wanted to go home. Luckily, footsteps on the gravel pathway to the house offered a distraction. Looking up she was surprised to see Dahyun walking up with a parcel in her hands.

“Hey, Tzuyu!” She greeted fondly, “We got this by mistake, can you give it to Miss Song?”

Tzuyu nodded.

Dahyun noted she was being quiet, more so than usual and studied her new friend carefully. Tzuyu’s eyes were glossy and her whole demeanour looked down. They were friends now and after how Dahyun had treated her in the past, she felt she owed it to Tzuyu to make her feel happy again.

“Everything okay?”

Tzuyu gave a small smile, “I’m fine, just called my brother.”

“Oh…are your family alright?”

“They’re great, I miss them that’s all.”

“I see.” Dahyun sat next to her on the step, “I guess if you were home right now you’d be out with friends, not trapped in the rickety old Song Manor.”

Tzuyu chuckled, “I’ve never had real friends, well…genuine friends. I have people at events I can stand with but no one special enough to let my guard down for. So I don’t miss any of that. I miss my family.”

Dahyun hummed. She could emphasise with missing somebody so important. Her father’s departure had left her reeling. All she wanted was to run into his arms and have him throw her up in the air like he did when she was younger. That feeling of nostalgia, undercut by terrible loneliness. Homesick for someone that was no longer available to her. At least her mother was still around, Tzuyu was on her own here. Not so much now that she had Dahyun as her friend but Lord knows she hadn’t been a good one. It was time Dahyun was a good friend.

“Wanna come with me somewhere later?” She asked,

“Where?”

Dahyun swallowed, “My friend Mina’s house. She’s like us but ditched the socialite scene a long time ago because of some girl. I can call and ask if you can join.”

“I don’t know...” Tzuyu frowned, “I tend to struggle around new people.”

“So does Mina,” Dahyun explained, “Let me at least ask. There’s a good chance Mina wont say yes, which is fine too. But please…I want you to come.”

Tzuyu thought it over, “You promise if she says I can’t come you wont take me with you.”

“I swear.”

“Okay, I’d like to go.”

“Perfect!”

______

Jihyo stared at the pile on her desk.

They had begun the transition of Jihyo taking over her fathers position and, while she was excited, it was a lot more than she realised. Namjoon had spent years slowly building up the workload, Jihyo had it all dumped on her desk one afternoon. Sure, her father had made clear he was only a phone call away if she needed help but it was just too much.

The day before she hadn’t left the office until three hours after everyone else. Even then she had to leave parts undone. It wasn’t that the work was too hard for her, she could easily sail through it all, it was the sheer amount of extra work being piled on top of her regular job. The current pile on her desk was nearly taller than her sitting down. The last 24 hours had been spent going through the pile and she had finally finished it. Staring at the pile, wanting to cry in relief, she practically teared up.

While Namjoon definitely would have choked on all this, at least he was prepared. Jihyo was being thrown in the deep end and could either sink or swim. But Park Jihyo refused to sink. She couldn’t fail, not when her father had so much faith in her. Besides, she got through the weeks work in 24 hours. While stressful, especially because she was aware of her own day-to-day work still waiting, it was an achievement.

Maybe she could manage all this.

However, as she had that very thought there came a knock on the door and she was once again reminded that the universe definitely had it in for her. She couldn’t remember if she told whoever it was to come in, far too tired to keep such an insignificant detail in her head. But what she did remember was her father’s personal assistant, soon to be her assistant, coming in and dumping another stack of files on her desk. Taking the completed ones away with him.

Jihyo was stunned. Stuck once again, staring at a never ending pile of files and reports needing to be done on her desk. It felt as though it towered over her, to be fair she was still sitting down, making it look daunting. Once again yesterday’s conundrum had returned, where to start? The ding from her computer drew her attention to the screen. There were twenty unopened emails waiting for her, each with their own needs and deadlines.

The pile, the emails. It was all overwhelming. She wanted to phone her dad, but would he think her a disappointment for her struggle? She couldn’t bother him with this. He was still the CEO and had better things to do. Running off to daddy after each and every struggle wasn’t an option. Yet the pile still stood before her, untouched.

How long had she been distracted by her inner turmoil?

Five minutes?

An hour?

A quick glance at the clock revealed that she had only been panicking for thirty seconds, maybe a minute. But it was a minute wasted. Jihyo shouldn’t be wasting time this way. Sure, it was a minute now but one minute could easily turn into ten. Then an hour. Then two. Then she will have wasted the whole day panicking over her new tasks instead of actually doing them.

She was sweating. When did she start sweating? Why was she sweating? Should she turn on the air conditioning? No, no…that would waste more time. Worrying about the sweating was wasting more time. But God it was stifling. Stop wasting time, just start!

Reaching out, Jihyo made to pick up one of the folders but paused midway. Her hand was shaking on it’s own. Trembling as though she were afraid. Why was she shaking?

When had her breath become so erratic?

She couldn’t breathe.

WHY COULDN’T SHE BREATHE!?

The quick inhales did little to fill her lungs and she became more and more aware of her heartbeat thundering her ears. It felt like any moment now it would come flying out of her chest.

_ThumpThumpThumpThump…_

What should she do?

Who does she call?

She can’t call her Dad…

He needed to know she could be trusted with this.

Not Namjoon, he hated her. She stole this from him, she had to prove she was the right choice.

No.

There was only one person she thought of in that hysterical moment.

She didn’t remember rooting through her purse, but the next moment her phone was in her hand. Quickly selecting the contact through blurred vision, Jihyo shakily raised the phone to her ear.

It picked up after one ring.

_“Hey Jihyo, how--”_

“Sana, I need you.”

_“Oh!”_ Was the surprised reply, “ _I mean I’m going to see Momo later, but I can reschedule if you want?”_

“No…not sex.” Jihyo was still breathing hard, “P-Panic attack, t-talk me down.”

_“Shit.”_ Sana tried to remember how she talked down her ex, “ _Okay, Jihyo you need to take some deep breaths. Five seconds in, five seconds out.”_

“Okay..okay..”

Breath in….

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

Breath out…

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

Jihyo did this over and over until the burning in her lungs stopped. Sana heard the steadying breaths and so continued.

_“Where are you right now?”_

“M-My off-ice.”

_“Okay, what’s in the room?”_

“W-What!?”

_“Just tell me what’s in the room.”_

“Uhh…” Jihyo looked around, “Computer…some books…like a million files I have to go through--”

_“Don’t focus on the files. They’ll stress you out. Read the book names too me?”_

“Business and Enterprise Volume 6, Corporate Strategy Volume 1, Idiot’s Guide to Running a Business…”

_“You’re books are boring.”_

Jihyo chuckled, “They’re certainly niche.”

There was a moment of silence. Jihyo focusing on her breathing, the panic slowly fading away. Soon it was gone, the reassurance of someone at the other end of the phone helping the process.

_“Jihyo, you okay?”_

“Yes,” Jihyo swallowed, her mouth was dry, “Sorry to call you.”

_“It’s fine, I owed you one.”_ Sana giggled, _“What happened?”_

“Just…I have so many new responsibilities at work. They really stressed me out.” Jihyo smiled, “You really helped.”

_“Anytime!”_ Sana told her, _“So I suppose it’s my turn to ask.”_

“Ask what?”

_“Why me? Why didn’t you call like…Nayeon or someone?”_

“I don’t know, you were kinda the first person I thought of.”

“ _Jihyo…”_

“I should go,” Jihyo cut her off, not wanting to hear whatever was next, “Lots of work to do.”

There was a sigh at the other end of the phone.

_“Okay.”_

“Thank you, for your help.”

_“Bye Jihyo.”_

Jihyo hung up and looked at the pile on her desk. She decided it would be better to just get started and force herself into her work.

In fact she was strangely glad she had so much to do.

Anything to distract herself from this new feeling in her chest.

Something that only Minatozaki Sana could cause.

Something that terrified Park Jihyo.

_____

Jeongyeon was positive she was making a mistake.

Ever since the driver had dropped her off in front of the Im mansion’s front door, she had wanted to turn back. In fact she was certain she would have, if they hadn’t already been buzzed through the gate thereby informing Nayeon of their presence. If Chaeyoung and Dahyun found out about this they’d kill her. Chaeyoung hated all this namby pamby etiquette stuff and Dahyun hated Nayeon. Like borderline BLOOD FEUD hated Nayeon.

This was like the ultimate betrayal. If Dahyun found out…

Well she’d been holding back a lot of rage lately and Jeongyeon didn’t want to be on the receiving end of it.

Still, she was here now. So after swallowing any pride she had left, Jeongyeon walked up the marble steps. Using the antique knocker she tapped on the door, nerves eating away at her. After a moment there were footsteps and the large door swung open revealing the bunny-toothed devil herself. Smiling wickedly as if Jeongyeon were the butt of some huge prank. Well, that wasn’t so far fetched.

“Do you have what I asked for?” Nayeon asked,

Ah yes…the other reason for Jeongyeon’s nerves.

“I haven’t had a chance to find out much,” Jeongyeon admitted, “But I found out that Tzuyu is like the third most powerful socialite in her circle. She tends to hang out with first and second place at events but no other sightings of her around anyone interesting outside.”

“Hmm,” Nayeon hummed, “Well that’s enough for one lesson but I’ll need more.”

“Of course.”

“Come in, then.” Nayeon sighed,

Jeongyeon stepped through the door and was immediately stunned. Sure, her own home wasn’t small. But this mansion was magnificent. The decorum was like something out of an art gallery and everything was so pristine it barely looked lived in. Taking off her shoes she admired the architecture in awe. It was breathtaking.

“Okay, lesson one.” Nayeon smirked, “Don’t look so overwhelmed. Even if you’ve never been somewhere this fancy you have to make me at least believe you have.”

Jeongyeon looked at her, “Why’s that?”

“Jeongyeon, the problem with new money is that it puts you at the bottom of the food chain. You need to pretend you’ve been around money your whole life.”

“Isn’t that dishonest?”

“Sweetie,” Nayeon sighed, “Dishonesty is a vital part of the game. EVERYONE lies.”

“Including you.”

“Of course.” Nayeon shrugged, “I lie to the press all the time, do you really think I care about the charities and drives I raise money for? Image is everything. You don’t have to be a good person as long as you LOOK like a good person.”

Jeongyeon followed her into the lavish living room, “Isn’t it better to just be a good person?”

“Good people get taken advantage of.” Nayeon explained, standing in front of Jeongyeon,

“So you’re a bad person?”

Nayeon shook her head, “I’m nice.”

“That’s the same thing.”

“Nope, nice and good are different concepts. I’m nice to those I feel are an asset to me. I’m nice to you because you’re finding dirt on Chou. I’m nice to Jihyo because I am loyal to her and she is proven loyal to me. I’m nice to Chaeyoung because, while she’s harmless now, she could be a threat if she wanted to be.”

“You’re only nice for your own gain.”

“Exactly, not good. Just nice.”

Jeongyeon hummed, “But I want to be nice. Real nice. Not you’re double edged version of nice.”

“What you said to me at the party wasn’t nice.”

Jeongyeon shrugged, “You started it.”

“True,” Nayeon agreed, “That was the first time you played the game properly.”

“Huh?”

“You found my weakness and exploited it.”

“I…I didn’t mean to.”

“Don’t apologise,” Nayeon told her, “I was impressed.”

“Impressed…?”

“Nice gets you nowhere, doing what you did - that’s the game.”

“If the game is cutting people down to get ahead,” Jeongyeon stood, “I don’t want to play.”

Nayeon stepped forward, placing her hands on Jeongyeon’s shoulders.

“Fame is like swimming with stones in your pocket - do what you can to stay afloat.” She told her, “If you want to be a good person, everyone else will pull you under the water to float above.”

Jeongyeon looked down.

“Do you want to sink? To disappoint your father?”

“No.”

“Then sit,” Nayeon ordered, “We have a lot to teach you.”

And despite herself, Jeongyeon sat down.

Being a good person would get her nowhere.

Being nice, or at least Nayeon’s version of nice, would get her ahead.

Jeongyeon was entering the game.

_____

Chaeyoung was furious.

That morning Mina had received a call from Dahyun asking if a friend of hers could join them today. Initially, Mina was hesitant about letting someone she didn’t know into her safe space. But when Dahyun explained why she had invited this friend, Mina had felt bad for her and caved. When Chaeyoung had found out, she was pissed. How could Dahyun use a sob story to get Mina to agree with something that would make her uncomfortable in her own home?

Mina had been fine at first. But the closer it got to the afternoon, the more her anxiety began to spike. When Chaeyoung had arrived to find her friend doing a Rubix Cube (something Mina did to alleviate stress when she was anxious) she realised something was wrong. Mina was scared this newcomer would bring problems with them, but she also knew Dahyun wouldn’t bring someone like that to her home.

She had attempted to calm Chaeyoung down by asking her to trust that Dahyun wouldn’t put her in that situation. But when Son Chaeyoung had a bee in her bonnet there was little anyone could do to talk her down. The fiery cub that she was, it was nearly impossible to find calm. The hour before Dahyun and the stranger’s arrival saw Chaeyoung pacing back and fourth in the living room while Mina played video games.

She had tried calming her friend but when it became clear Chaeyoung was determined to fight for her honour, Mina just started playing video games. She never really was good in these situations. It was better to let Chaeyoung tire herself out.

When the door to the condo opened, Mina froze - anxiety hitting hard.

This prompted Chaeyoung to unleash her tirade.

“We’re here!” Dahyun’s voice called from the hallway,

“Dahyun! What the hell were you thinking?” Chaeyoung exploded, making her way out of the living room, Mina nervously following, “You know Mina doesn’t like being around people she doesn’t----Tzuyu!?”

Of all the people that could have been stood with Dahyun right now, Chou Tzuyu had been furthest from her mind. Her tirade stopped in its tracks and Chaeyoung just opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. Luckily, Tzuyu was too cross with Dahyun to notice the red now painting the short girl’s cheeks.

“Dahyun, you said it was okay!”

“It was!”

Tzuyu frowned and looked to Mina, speaking softly, “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable in your own home. I can leave if you want…”

“N-No…it’s fine.” Mina sent a nervous but gummy smile, “I just…struggle with new people, that’s all.”

Tzuyu looked a little shy, “Me too.”

“T-Tzuyu..” Chaeyoung muttered before clearing her throat, “It’s good to see you again.”

Tzuyu sent her a sweet smile, “Chaeyoung! I didn’t expect you to be here.”

The duo smiled at each other and Dahyun and Mina were not blind.

They were seasoned wing-women.

And Mina really wanted to leave the vicinity of the newbie.

“Mina…wanna play Mario Kart?”

“Sure, let’s go…out of the hallway.”

Dahyun giggled at the obviousness and the duo went off to play.

Chaeyoung chuckled awkwardly as they left, then noticed something, “Hey…you’re wearing it.”

Looking down, Tzuyu remembered she had been wearing Chaeyoung’s bracelet.

“I love it, I never take it off.” Tzuyu told her sincerely,

“I err…” Chaeyoung raised her wrist, “I made myself another one.”

Tzuyu looked at the offered hand and there was a nearly identical bracelet on Chaeyoung’s small wrist. The only difference being the red gemstone that replaced the blue one that had been on Tzuyu’s.

“We match.”

“So we do.”

Awkward gay silence.

Tzuyu blushed, “I didn’t realise Mina wouldn’t like me being here.”

“It’s okay, she trusts Dahyun.” Chaeyoung told her, “Mina got burned pretty bad in the past, but eventually she’ll trust you too.”

“I’d like that.”

Awkward gayer silence.

“Wanna go kick their butts on Mario Kart?” Chaeyoung asked,

Tzuyu grinned, “Let’s do it!”

With a laugh Chaeyoung led the way, yelling that she would reclaim her title as champion. Tzuyu followed slower, with a content look on her face.

Not feeling so homesick any more.

_____

“So he was really mad, huh?” Momo asked gently,

“Furious.”

Sana and Momo were laying top to tail on Momo’s bed. The younger of the duo had just told her friend what had happened once her father realised she had failed him. It cut Momo to the core, how anybody could treat Sana like that was completely beyond her. The dancer felt a little guilty, she wished she had been there for Sana when it all happened. However, when Momo told Sana this regretfully, the girl’s response wasn’t what she expected.

“Actually, I called Jihyo.”

“Jihyo?” Momo asked, “As in, Park Jihyo?”

“Uh-huh.”

Momo’s gut twisted.

“Y-You two are super close, huh?” Momo asked, trying to keep the pain out of her voice,

“Not really. At least, I didn’t think so but…”

“But?”

“After I called her about my father screaming at me, we…y’know hooked up---”

Momo sat up, “Did she take advantage of you!?”

“No! No…I just wanted to feel something else for a while.”

_I could make you feel that way too…if you’d let me._

“Anyway,” Sana continued, “Then today, she called me in the middle of a panic attack.”

Momo hummed, her own love making her disinterested in the problems of her rival.

“She said I was the first person she thought of.” Sana groaned, “What the hell does that mean!?”

_You’re my first and only thought._

“I don’t know,” Momo said out loud, “Do you like her that way?”

“Sexually? Hell yes.”

_Ouch._

“Romantically? I don’t know…” Sana sat up too, hugging her knees,

Momo took one look at her friend, finally taking note of how defeated she looked. She sighed, realising the selfishness of her thoughts. It was unfair for her to focus on her own pining when Sana was this distraught. While the idea of Sana being romantically involved with Jihyo hurt, like really hurt, Momo knew deep down all she wanted for Sana was for her to be happy. Truly happy. Something she doesn’t think her friend has ever been.

_Even if it’s not with me._

“Then talk to her.” Momo suggested, “Get everything out in the open and work out what you want.”

“What I was doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it does.” Momo reassured gently, “You have the right to happiness, Sana.”

Sana blinked back her tears, “I can’t…I can’t fail him again.”

“You can’t be serious.”

Sana looked at her, “I just need to up my game. Make Tzuyu fall for me and get those fucking photos for my father.”

“Sana…”

“Then he’ll love me again.” Sana sounded almost giddy, or hysterical, “I’ll be worth something to him again.”

“Think about what you’re doing for a second,” Momo told her, “You’re leaving behind the only real connection you’ve had in years, to destroy the image of a young kid.”

Sana nodded, “Yes. I am.”

“I’ve met her Sana,” Momo frowned, “She’s really nice. I don’t think you should do this.”

“I have too.”

“Sana…”

“Stop saying my name like that!” Sana snapped, taking Momo off guard, “Stop acting like you know what’s right for me. I don’t need your advice and I don’t need your pity. I need to do this. I need my Daddy to love me again and this is how. So get with the programme or fuck off.”

Momo looked to the ceiling, trying not to take the words to heart. Knowing Sana lashed out when she felt backed into a corner. Almost immediately the tension was gone and Momo was pulled into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry…”

“I know you are.” Momo whispered,

“You’re the last person I want to hurt Momo.”

Momo wanted to laugh.

If that were true, why was Sana so good at it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time:
> 
> “You have just as much a right to be here as any of us, Momo.”
> 
> “Dear Miss Son, after seeing some of your pieces on display we would like to offer you the chance to hold your own exhibit for one night only.”
> 
> “Dahyun…it’s Dad.”


	7. Episode 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @elcten  
> curiouscat.me/elcten

Episode 7

Momo wasn’t sure she should have kept attending the Depression and Anxiety Group (or as the regulars called it: DA).

But here she was, third week in a row, sat in her usual chair between Mina and Sowon. Quietly listening as each wounded soul talked about their struggles of the week. Momo could never say a word, even when Sowon asked her if she had anything to contribute. All the dancer could offer was a shy shake of her head, indicating that no…she didn’t want to unload her rich girl problems on them all.

Really, she just felt stupid. If anything this group should have helped her learn that her life was in many eyes perfect. That someone always had it worse and therefore she should be happy in her life. But it didn’t. The blue tunnel vision still descended during her moments alone, making her feel lonely and scared. Trapping her in one place until she got so tired of the emotional turmoil, all she could do was lay in bed and stare at the ceiling. Letting tears roll over her cheeks and on to the pillow.

When people in the group talked about being low, Momo could emphasise that. Whether she ought to feel this way or not, she knew the feeling. It wasn’t even sadness, it was the numb that was the worst part. That feeling of nothing but a weight in your chest that made it too hard to move or interact with people. It was seeing the whole word as though you were underwater, it was like Momo could always see the lifeguard’s coming in the distance but the sound was muffled and they couldn’t get through.

Yes, Momo knew this feeling.

But to her, she felt she didn’t deserve them.

Mina had been watching Momo, finding herself intrigued by the girl. At the start of the meetings she was bubbly and friendly, talking at Mina while the other woman just chuckled and listened. Then when the meeting started she would watch Momo quietly withdraw in on herself. Everyone in this room had a story. While it may be wrong or even selfish for her to do so, Mina found herself wondering what Momo’s was.

Sure, the tech mogul wasn’t exactly the poster child for public speaking. But when she told her story, just talking to a group of people who knew what she was feeling, it lifted the weight from her chest. It helped her find one place where she knew she was completely safe outside her apartment. She almost felt she owed it to share that safety with Momo, the way everyone else shared it with her.

Mina wouldn’t have exactly called them friends but she enjoyed Momo’s company over the last few weeks. Being introduced to Tzuyu had opened her up to trying to make new friends. Slowly begin her transition back into society. She was tired of being constantly afraid. So she swallowed her fear and at the end of the meeting, when everyone went to grab coffee and snacks, she approached Momo.

Momo was pouring herself some coffee when Mina walked up, she smiled kindly and offered her acquaintance a cup. Mina nodded, but noted the tremble in Momo’s hands as she poured the hot liquid into the cups. Once she was sure nobody would listen in, Mina began to talk.

“Why don’t you talk more in the meetings?” Mina asked, immediately scolding herself for not approaching that with more tact,

Momo blushed and looked down, embarrassed, “I just…have nothing to say.”

“You must be here for something,” Mina continued gently, “You don’t need to talk about your lowest moment, but it might help to talk about how you feel.”

Momo sighed, “I don’t know…”

“We’re here to help each other,” Mina smiled, “I’m not trying to force you into anything, it’s just…”

Momo listened intently.

Mina swallowed, “When I first came here I could barely talk to anyone, I was in a bad way. But opening up and letting people in, people that KNOW what it’s like, it does really help.”

“I can’t imagine you not talking.” Momo joked,

Mina smiled, “Outside of this room I’m basically mute.”

Momo chuckled, then sighed. She looked around them for a moment before taking Mina’s arm and gently pulling her out into the hallway so that they could speak alone. Luckily, Momo was leading which meant she couldn’t see Mina blush bright red at the sudden contact. She was pulled into the ladies room and Momo let go. Honestly not know whether she was relieved or disappointed at the lack of contact, Mina waited for the older girl to talk.

She felt guilty, Momo looked so worried. Pacing back and fourth in front of the sinks, showing her distress. If Mina had been more confident she probably would have offered a hug. But while she had made great strides to tame her anxiety, she still had a long way to go. So she stood and waited, giving Momo time to organise what she wanted to say. Eventually, the pacing stopped and Momo leant on the sink - staring at herself in the mirror.

“I don’t think I deserve to be here.”

Mina was stunned, “I-In what way?”

“My life is…a dream. I own my own company, I have good friends..well friend. I have a good life.” Momo explained, feeling herself tear up, “Those people in there. They have nothing, nobody. They hit rock bottom all by themselves. I feel stupid for standing in front of them and saying I have problems when my quality of life is…is better.”

Mina stepped forward, “Depression doesn’t discriminate. There’s not a threshold of stuff you need to go through before you earn the title of depressed.”

“I just feel ridiculous.”

Tears splattered on the tile.

“I don’t think you’re ridiculous.”

Momo looked at her through the mirror, “You don’t?”

Mina shook her head, “My life was perfect too. I always had anxiety but my breaking point was a very public humiliation. I was social elite before that.”

“Really?” Momo turned to face her,

“Yes,” Mina confirmed, trying to wipe memories of an old life from her head, “And when I told my story everyone supported me. It’s what a support group is for…it’s kind of in the name.”

Momo chuckled, wiping her tears on the back of her hand. Mina ran to get some tissue from a stall and handed it over.

“Thanks.”

Mina’s hand lingered when the dancer took the tissue, forcing Momo to make eye contact in question, “You have just as much a right to be here as any of us, Momo.”

Momo smiled, taking the tissue.

Maybe being supported rather than a supporter would be nice for a while.

Especially if Mina was one of the people supporting her.

_____

“How long are you gonna take?” Dahyun asked, throwing her bag down on Chaeyoung’s armchair,

“Just gimmie five minutes to check my email.” Chaeyoung replied, firing up the laptop,

Dahyun swung her legs over the armrest, resting her head on the opposite side and making herself comfortable. They had plans to go to the cinema but they had time before they needed to leave. Mina was busy and Jeongyeon had claimed she had a research project to do. She had said this in a pretty ominous tone which scared Dahyun out of asking further questions. Chaeyoung never had anything to do and Dahyun liked having a day off of public appearances so they opted to go see a movie.

Before they could leave, however, Chaeyoung needed to check her email. She sold some of her art online and all the orders came through there telling her how much she had been offered. It wasn’t like she was poor, she had a trust fund with more money than any other twenty-two year old could dream of - but she refused to touch it. The only time she had spent any of it was to buy this apartment, but then it was paid back when she made money from her art.

The artist had been selling rather a lot lately, becoming somewhat of an underground art icon. Hipsters were the main buyers but a lot of mainstream celebrities had shown off her pieces. Recently, Dahyun had posted a selfie of her with a painting Chaeyoung had given her as a birthday present. Due to tagging the artist, a lot more business flooded through the door. She had cried when she woke up to see her entire rent paid for in one night by art orders.

All without touching a penny of her mothers money.

Due to having sent out a number of tracked mail orders last week, Chaeyoung had to keep checking her email to make sure they arrived where they were meant to. As she scrolled through each completed delivery she ticked them off in her notebook. But suddenly, an unfamiliar email address caught her eye.

_Seoul Art Commission_

Blinking, Chaeyoung had to read the sender’s name a few times. Why would they be emailing her? Was this legit? Or a scam email that was going to unleash a virus and destroy her computer?

Well…only one way to find out!

She clicked, then waited for it to load.

_Dear Miss Song,_

_After seeing some of your pieces on display we would like to offer you the chance to hold your own exhibit for one night only. The Seoul Art Museum has offered a room for you to host your exhibit and will permit you to sell your works. There is space for twenty different pieces and one focus piece - this should be your best work._

_We will cover the cost of hosting the exhibit but you yourself must pay for food and staff on the night._

_Congratulations, Miss Son! We hope for this to be the beginning of your journey to be the next big artist. Please contact us to arrange a walk through of the venue so that you can size each piece and help us to make this night as special as possible._

_We are very excited to work with you!_

_Kind regards,_

_Jeon Heejin_

_The Seoul Art Commission_

Chaeyoung was floored.

Thoughts racing.

Heart pounding.

She didn’t know what to say.

Until she did…

“KHFUKWHLWNDJSCJNJKLKABFISHDKWFHK!!!”

Dahyun leapt up from the armchair, “What!?”

“KXLAKHCVLANHVLKADNVKNAK!”

“Okay, okay,” Dahyun raised her hands, “Breathe, I don’t speak keyboard smash.”

Chaeyoung took a shaky breath, “Art commission, Seoul, exhibit, me!”

Dahyun sighed and walked over to read the email, it became extremely clear that she wouldn’t get any sense out of Chaeyoung. As she read it, she realised Chaeyoung’s excitement was MORE than justified and by the end she too was buzzing.

“SKNLNVLSNVLANLVNLK!”

“I KNOW RIGHT!?”

“Chae!” Dahyun cooed, hugging her friend, “I’m so happy for you!”

Chaeyoung laughed, then something hit her, “Wait…”

She pushed Dahyun away.

“What’s up?”

“I don’t have a main piece…” Chaeyoung muttered, looking very defeated all of a sudden,

“Come on, Chae!” Dahyun smiled, “You have so many great pieces.”

“Yeah, great - not masterpieces.” Chaeyoung sighed and stood, walking over to the window and looking out, “I need something amazing to be the focus of the exhibit. Like my own Mona Lisa.”

“Then paint a portrait of somebody,” Dahyun shrugged, “Didn’t you start by doodling rude pictures of your tutors?”

Chaeyoung chuckled at the memory, she turned to her friend, “It would be like full circle.”

“Exactly!”

“Would you pose for it?”

“Why me?” Dahyun turned to lay dramatically over the sofa, “Is it because I’m faaamous?”

The artist rolled her eyes, “No. It’s because I’d want something in my exhibit to be for a friend. Plus…you helped me get to where I am.”

“True, besides I’m gonna pay for your catering anyway.” Dahyun shrugged,

“What!? No you’re not--”

“I am.” Dahyun said firmly, “That night is your night, I want to contribute to it any way I can.”

Chaeyoung pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you.”

“Any time, Chae.”

______

“It’s here.”

The black car stopped outside the Song manor. The dark house looming on the hill, casting a long shadow down the drive like a haunted house. Every town has that one house, the one that local kids would tell stories about. Almost always about a young child entering the property alone and never returning. Dares would be suggested in which one member of the group would have to go up and knock on the door, only managing a few steps before sprinting away in fear.

The story of the Song house had been told ever since the main characters in this story were young. The story that Mrs Song was a witch. She hadn’t always been, of course. Once she had a daughter. A beautiful girl with a great musical talent. The girl’s father had fled, many claimed this was the first sign of Ms Song’s wickedness. Either way, the confirmed part of this story is that Ms Song had once lived in that big house with her only daughter.

They had been close. Almost inseparable. They went to the balls and charity fundraisers together. Both were active in the community and were famed as kind and generous women. Ms Song was thought to be the most beautiful woman in Korea. Men flocked to her home to fight for her undivided attention. But none received it, only her daughter was the apple of her eye.

This next part changes depending on who tells it.

The popular version, is that one day her daughter got her head turned by a handsome gentleman. Some say they spent the night together, others claim it was no more than a longing glance but it caused fury within Ms Song. She locked her daughter in the tower at the back of the mansion - throwing away the key so that her daughter would be forced to stay with her forever. Because they were inseparable.

Ms Song was driven mad by the idea that her beloved daughter could be leaving her. That her only child would flee like her father had. So she became cruel, never letting her daughter out of her tower. Claiming that this imprisonment was an act of love rather than abuse. The longer her daughter remained in the tower, the more Ms Song lost grip with her sanity. Her daughter was trapped and left tortuously unhappy.

Until one night, when three stones hit her window.

The young man from before appeared at the bottom of the tower and declared that he wished to run away with her the following night. She agreed. Somehow, Ms Song heard of this rescue attempt and so waited in the garden that night. Nobody knew how the daughter escaped the tower with the man but she did.

When they made to leave Ms Song pounced. She throttled the man, choking the life out of him. Each second they were on his throat, it is said her hands aged. Going from her once youthful appearance to looking like an old crone. Gone was the beautiful Victoria, now it was the old lady Song. She let him go once she noticed this and the man took his chance to run away while her daughter was ordered back inside.

But Ms Song knew the boy would be back. That this one time rebellion was actually the first of many. So she made a choice that would damn her for eternity. Letting her daughter join her the next night for dinner, Ms Song slipped a special ingredient into her daughters. Her daughter complained of a stomach ache so Ms Song sent her to bed…to “get better”.

Midnight came and the boy returned, climbing up the tower and through the window. He found his love laid in bed, still. He pulled back the blanket and shouted in anguish. She was pale, blood trickling down her chin from her mouth…

Dead.

Killed by her own mother, from the poisonous plant grown in her back garden.

Because if Ms Song couldn’t have her, nobody could.

And that was the story behind this old looming mansion. The story of a mothers love turned deadly. Some said it was a lie, others said it was true down to the last sentence. But recently the story had developed a new ending. They said that over the last few weeks, if you drove past the back of the estate by car, you’d see the light in the tower on.

And a girl sat in there, supposedly waiting for her lover to come get her.

That girl was why Sana was here, to act the lover come to rescue not a ghost but Chou Tzuyu.

Sana wouldn’t lie and say she was completely fearless. When she had moved to Korea aged 10, she too heard the story of Ms Song and very much believed it. It made sense, she had a daughter then she just didn’t. Nobody spoke about her again. Poof. With every step up the gravel path, Sana wondered if she were walking over the dead girl’s grave. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought and she quickened her pace.

Reminding herself of her mission, she made her way up the steps to the front door. She stared a moment at the lions head knocker. Age made the resemblance fade but these knockers were almost like her symbol of evil. People said if you weren’t welcome the eyes would go red and they’d bite off your hand.

Sana gulped, hand shaking as she reached towards the old metal. Closing her eyes and holding her breath, she wrapped her fingers round and waited. Nothing happened. So she knocked firmly three times, the knocker screeching as it moved. Then she pulled her hand away quickly, like the metal had burned her. But no, the knockers weren’t biting back.

Turning red she coughed, a little embarrassed at her own behaviour. With a glare she poked out her tongue at the insolent lion…only to jump back when the door swung open.

“Hi, I’m here to see-eek!”

Ms Song glared at her and Sana’s hand covered her mouth. She had expected staff, NOT Ms Song. It was like the elderly woman was staring into her soul and Sana’s mouth went dry. The woman raised an eyebrow at her, looking her up and down. If Sana had heard the rumours about Ms Song, you just knew Ms Song had heard stories about Sana.

“Yes, girl?” Ms Song snapped, “What do you want?”

Sana swallowed her nerves, “T-Tzuyu, ma’am. I’m here to see Tzuyu.”

Ms Song’s eyes hardened, she knew this girl. Oh yes, Minatozaki Sana had her reputation and Ms Song refused to let her drag Tzuyu down that path. Especially with who her father was. She bristled and glared, cruelly at the little girl on her doorstep.

“And what would Tzuyu want to do with you?”

“We met at the CEO announcment, I know she doesn’t have many friends--”

“She has plenty.”

Sana shut up.

“You know what I think, Miss Minatozaki - yes I know who you are.” Ms Song growled, “I think you’re here to lead that poor girl astray. So I will say this once, as plainly and as dumbed down as I can. Step on my property without invitation again and your father will be representing YOU in court. Understood?”

“Y-Yes ma’am.”

“Good.” Ms Song nodded, “Anything else?”

“No ma’am.”

“Get off my property then.”

With that Ms Song promptly slammed the door in her face. She turned at footsteps coming down the staircase. Tzuyu smiled kindly at her, still visibly nervous around her, but always kind. Ms Song knew the type, she knew that girl’s like Tzuyu would be chewed up and spat out if they walked the wrong way. A promise had been made to her mother and father that she would not allow that to happen. Besides, she had grown to like the pretty little thing. Well…as much as Ms Song ever _liked_ anyone.

“Who was at the door?”

“Nobody.” Was the clipped answer, “What’re you standing there for, girl!? Go make me some tea!”

“Yes, Ms Song.”

She walked quickly to the kitchen, Ms Song watching her back.

Vaguely wishing the girl would put up a fight, just once.

Prove that she had the bite to fight back against those with ill will.

But Tzuyu just wouldn’t.

_____

Nayeon was sat in the little coffee shop, in her and Jihyo’s booth.

She was nervous. Jihyo hadn’t really spoken to her much since she was announced CEO. Not that Nayeon had really reached out either, due to her own paranoia. But when Jihyo had called, begging to meet up because she was so stressed, Nayeon couldn’t say no. At the end of the day Jihyo was her best friend, she would be stupid to ruin that over what was basically an unexpected promotion. It was like Nayeon knew it was unfair to think Jihyo was out to get her, but she couldn’t stop.

Everyone was always after her, she had to be wary.

However, she was still delighted when she saw Jihyo walk in and immediately stood to hug her. They were best friends after all. She grinned to Jihyo, which was returned almost immediately by her oldest friend. Jihyo for her part was so glad to see Nayeon, she’d had a long confusing week - she just wanted a chill day with her best friend. The workload had yet to let up and Jihyo had found herself in Sana’s bed more and more for stress relief.

“How have you been?” Nayeon asked as they sat,

Jihyo chuckled, tiredly, “Stressed. Dad keeps piling so much work on my desk.”

Nayeon frowned, Jihyo did look exhausted, “I’m sure he knows you can handle it, right?”

Jihyo hummed, “I have been.”

They paused as the waitress walked over to hand them their usual coffees as instructed by Nayeon for when her companion arrived. They thanked her and Jihyo took a sip before continuing.

“But Namjoon had years to prepare for this,” Jihyo admitted, “I’ve had days. It’s a lot of stress.”

“Well, just make sure to take time for yourself too.” Nayeon told her, “Or tell your dad, he’s a reasonable guy.”

“I just don’t want to disappoint him,” Jihyo sighed, “Y’know?”

“I get it.” Nayeon replied, “But you need time for yourself too. What do you do in your down time?”

“Uhhh…”

_“Fuck…Jihyo!”_

Jihyo went bright red and tried to hide behind her coffee cup.

“Wait…” Nayeon knew Jihyo well, too well, “Park Jihyo…did you get laid!?”

“Shhh!” Jihyo hushed, ignoring Nayeon’s cackling, “Do you have to be so loud?”

“Sorry,” Nayeon laughed, “Sorry…it’s just…well…I thought you were borderline celibate.”

Jihyo pouted, “I can get laid…”

“Apparently so.” Nayeon raised an eyebrow, “Anyone I know?”

“No…”

“IT IS!”

“Shh!”

“Whowhowhowhowho---”

“Okay, stop!” Jihyo was exasperated, “I’ll tell you. But promise you wont judge me!”

“Of course not…unless…it’s not a guy is it. Sweetie you’re better than that.”

“It’s not a man,” Jihyo rolled her eyes, “Itsminatozakisana.”

“What?”

“It’s minatozakisana.”

“What?”

Jihyo sighed, “It’s Sana….”

“MINATOZAKI SANA!”

“SHUT UP!” Jihyo clamped her hand over Nayeon’s mouth, “We started hooking up occasionally, but with all the stress lately…”

Nayeon wiggled her eyebrows at her and Jihyo groaned, pulling her hand away.

“I’d have licked your hand but now that I know where it’s been…”

Jihyo could only send a withering look, “I just feel so out of control. Sex makes me feel better…less insecure.”

Nayeon sighed, “I get it.”

“How!?”

“Look, don’t hate me for this,” Nayeon played with the handle of her mug, “But when you were named CEO I got really insecure. I thought you were going to overthrow me…be top dog.”

Jihyo reached out and grabbed her hand, “I wouldn’t do that. For one thing I don’t have time, for another I don’t care about any of that. The socialite scene is your playground, not mine. I have no interest in it.”

“You promise?” Nayeon asked,

“Do you know why CEOs or older people don’t get involved in the in fighting and political games? Why they don’t just take power?”

“No.”

“Because it’s exhausting. They do things, run businesses, have jobs. They can’t waste time playing mental torture chess.”

“You have a point.” Nayeon sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, I just hate to think you’ve been worried about this.”

“I’ve been worried about a few things lately,” As if on cue her phone rang, “I’ll be back.”

She stood and pulled out her phone.

_Jeongyeon is calling._

Walking out to the street she accepted the call, Jeongyeon talking before she could speak.

_“You’re not going to believe what I found out!”_

“Well hello to you too.”

_“Sup.”_ Jeongyeon snapped, _“Tzuyu’s dad sent some mobsters to jail, like really bad guys. Drugs, guns, sex trafficking - you name it!”_

“Right..what’s that got to do with anything?”

_“When he sent them to jail, they put a hit out on him and his family!”_

“No…way…”

_“Yup, Tzuyu was sent here for her own safety.”_ Jeongyeon continued, “ _Wanna know the most scandalous part?”_

“Shoot.” Nayeon couldn’t believe there was more,

“ _Guess who represented the mobsters?”_ Jeongyeon asked, _“Minatozaki Ryoto. Father of none other than---”_

“Minatozaki Sana…”

_“Bingo!”_

Nayeon was smiling.

This was juicy…so juicy.

Looks like Tzuyu really needed to keep her nose out of trouble in case the mobsters found where she was.

It would suck if something happened to give Minatozaki some leverage.

No, Nayeon wouldn’t do that. She wasn’t that cruel.

So long as Tzuyu didn’t cross her.

_____

Tzuyu didn’t know why she was here.

Honestly, she had just wanted an excuse to get out of the mansion and she would feel guilty bothering Dahyun (who she had been spending time with a lot lately) or Mina (she still felt bad about forcing herself into her house). Maybe she could have reached out to Chaeyoung but in all honesty she was too gay and panicky to do that. So instead she had been looking online to find something she could leave the house to do when a familiar name popped up.

Bidding goodbye to Ms Song, she had borrowed a car and requested to be dropped off at Hiari Studios. Tzuyu would never call herself much of a dancer but she could do basic choreography. If nothing else it was an excuse to leave the house. Now she was stood in the lobby looking over the notice board with all the classes on it. Tzuyu found a pilates class that looked interesting, it was the only one she didn’t feel self conscious about because she could hang in the back.

Turning to go and sign up for the class, she spotted a familiar face. Momo was signing something on the desk, talking to her receptionist. When she looked up Tzuyu sent a little wave and was relieved that Momo smiled, kindly and walked over. She hadn’t expected Tzuyu of all people to be here, clutching a pilates poster no less.

“Tzuyu!” Momo smiled, “It’s good to see you, what’re you doing here?”

Tzuyu looked shy, “I needed to get out the house, Ms Song can be intense. There was an ad for your studio online so I thought it’d be good.”

“Oh,” Momo hummed, “Well it’s nothing fancy, nothing like you’d be used to.”

“That’s alright.”

Momo smiled, she liked this girl, “In that case, why don’t you let me teach you one on one? You can book sessions whenever and it gives me an excuse to test out new dances for my groups. Free of charge, of course.”

“No, no!” Tzuyu declared, “I want to pay for your time, Momo. This is your business.”

“I’m not exactly starving,” Momo chuckled, “Besides, you’re my friend. Friends don’t pay.”

Tzuyu lit up when she called them friends, “Well, I support my friends’ businesses. So I’m paying.”

Momo locked eyes with her, Tzuyu didn’t falter.

With a smirk Momo extended her hand, “Pay half price?”

“Deal.”

And that’s how Tzuyu ended up at Momo’s dance studio.

Marking the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time
> 
> “OW! Jihyo get off me, what the fuck!?”
> 
> “Looks like Little Miss Perfect isn’t all we thought”.
> 
> “Dahyun…it’s Dad.”


	8. Episode Eight

****A/N - So finished planning the entire fic now and it will be exactly 40 chapters long.** **

****

Episode 8

_Ring, Ring…_

_Ring, Ring…_

Dahyun groaned and rolled over. Pulling the pillow over her head as she turned to lay on her front. It did very little to stop the offending noise that had awoken her but she didn’t want to be awake just yet. Eyes tightly closed, face mashed into the mattress, she desperately tried to rejoin the world of the unconscious. However, any attempt of drifting back to sweet dreams was thwarted as the realisation came that the phone wasn’t shutting up any time soon.

Grumbling under sleepy breath, she left the warmth of her blanket taco and picked up her phone. Still undecided as to whether she was going to answer it or yeet it out the window. Her friends mainly texted instead of called so it wouldn’t be anyone she deemed important. The only option being some charity event or brand looking to offer some freebies, both of whom could leave a message. Offering the benefit of the doubt she checked the caller ID…her heart dropped.

_Dad is calling…_

Immediately, Dahyun was wide awake. He had called her, after nearly a month of no contact he was finally reaching out. Nerves set in quickly, why would he only call now? Was there bad news? Sure, the fact that this incoming call was even happening was enough but the fear of the reason behind such a call made her nervous. Still, not answering would only lead to further unanswered questions.

“Hello?” She squeaked, unsuccessfully keeping the nerves out of her voice,

_“Dahyun…it’s Dad.”_

Dahyun swallowed, it had been a long time since they’d talked and she had missed him dearly, “Dad, how are you? I’ve missed you.”

_“I’ve missed you too sweetheart!”_ He replied sincerely, _“I’m sorry I didn’t call I just wasn’t sure how to explain all this.”_

“It’s alright.” Dahyun lied, “You’ve been busy.”

He sighed, “ _No, you deserve an explanation. Would you come and meet me today? We’ll go to our restaurant and talk. About everything.”_

“I…I would like that.”

_“Alright then,”_ She could hear him smiling which made her smile in return, “ _How does 2pm sound?”_

“Great band but I prefer DAY6.”

Her father laughed down the phone, _“Nice one! That’s my girl!”_

His girl.

Dahyun hung up the phone with a huge grin on her face. Safe in the knowledge that no matter what had happened she was still daddy’s little girl. Laying back down the thought kept turning over, the ideal family life that could one day be back in reach. Sure, as of right now it was nothing but a daydream - a fantasy. However, this was a step in the correct direction. Dahyun couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this excited, well if you’ll exclude Chaeyoung asking her to model for…

_SHIT CHAEYOUNG!_

Dahyun sat bolt upright. How could she have forgotten that she had to be at Chaeyoung’s this afternoon!? Sure, the artist would understand why Dahyun had to postpone. But it still felt like she was letting down a friend. It wouldn’t be fair to bail when she knew that Chaeyoung probably had already begun setting up. At the same time, this meeting with her father seemed like a one time opportunity. She didn’t want to do anything that made it go away.

What should she do?

As if destiny had decided to lay a hand, her phone buzzed.

_From Tzuyu:_

_I know you’re still sleeping but do you want to go get lunch later? Ms Song is driving me crazy._

A girl with no plans desperate to get away?

Dahyun grinned.

_Perfect!_

She had a call to make.

_____

Momo sat in DA listening to a fellow member talk.

It had been a week since she and Mina had had their talk in the ladies bathroom and once again they were back in the circle. The overall vibe of the room felt different now. A room once cold and filled with strangers was now warm. Strangers becoming people within whom Momo saw parts of herself. They discussed their struggles in a manner that was so open and vulnerable, laying themselves bare and crumbling before each other. Allowing those around them to help then rebuild themselves better and stronger.

The more Momo listened the more she wanted to become a part of it. Originally, she had kept herself on the sideline. An irrational fear of judgement preventing her from truly opening up to her peers. Mina had been right though, everyone here was here to support her just as much as she did for them. She was never going to get better if she didn’t open up. As the man who had been speaking finished and took a seat, Momo saw her moment.

“Thank you for sharing, Hyunsik,” Sowon said kindly, “Would anyone else like to share?”

Mina nudged her gently, sending a smile of encouragement. Momo returned it before slowly raising her hand. Sowon smiled, nodding to her. Standing nervously, all attention turned to her. Nobody had heard Momo speak since her first time there so all intended to give her their focus.

“Hi, I’m Momo.”

“Hi Momo.” Was the unanimous reply,

Faltering slightly, the dancer turned to her only friend. Mina still had that gummy smile on her face, something about it filled Momo with confidence. Like whenever she saw that smile it felt like she could do anything. She turned back to the group.

“I’ve suffered from depression for a few years now but…” Momo sighed, “I literally have no reason to. I’ve been scared to tell my story to you guys because, well, it’s almost ridiculous. It feels like I’m being over-dramatic. But a wise woman reminded me that this is a support group and the only way for this to work is to allow you to support me the same way I want to support you. I can’t expect you all to be vulnerable with me if I’m not going to do the same.”

Nods and smiles from all around did more to put her at ease.

“For me it started with a girl.” Momo began, “She was the only real friend I had and we were really close. I’ll call her…umm Squirrel, though she’d kill me for doing so.”

A chuckle.

“Squirrel was beautiful. She was bubbly and kind and confident, being around her was enough to make my whole day better. It was like she took over my boring world and gave it colour again. Eventually I realised I had fallen in love with her, which was a problem. Squirrel is a hit with the ladies, she had a new girl every week and only ever viewed me as a friend”

Mina frowned at the sudden drop in Momo’s voice.

“I didn’t notice at first, when the jealousy turned into self-loathing or missing her became obsession. I kept comparing myself to these girls, trying to find out what I lacked. Why I wasn’t good enough, why she couldn’t see me. I’d stand naked in front of my mirror and pick at my flaws, I’d try changing my personality to match what she liked. I got to the point where whenever she wasn’t around I felt so low I couldn’t get out of bed.”

Eyes stared up at her, tears brimming at how truly broken she sounded. Mina wanted to hug her, comfort her, show her how great she was. But this was Momo’s moment right now, she needed this. Uninterrupted.

“When she got a girlfriend, though…” Momo sighed, “I imploded. This wasn’t a plaything she’d be bored of in a week, this was someone she shared an intense emotional connection with. I didn’t know who she was and I didn’t want to know. Squirrel stopped coming to see me and I was alone more and more. Spiralling into more self loathing and comparison. I had no one else, I was just all alone. Sat in my empty apartment drinking every night.”

_Sometimes standing out on the balcony._

“Eventually, she and this girl broke up but by then I recognised that I needed help. Everyone says I should just separate from her, move on with my life but it’s not that simple. Squirrel has her own demons, I don’t want her to feel like she’s alone with them because I know that pain. The claustrophobia of having nowhere to turn. I want to support her as her friend but it just keeps getting harder and harder.”

“There’s no shame in putting yourself first, Momo.” Sowon advised kindly,

“I don’t know, focusing on myself feels selfish.”

“Taking a step back sometimes is not selfish.” Mina spoke up, unable to stay quiet, “Everyone needs a breather sometimes.”

“Maybe,” Momo sighed, “Thank you for listening, anyway.”

She took a seat and Sowon smiled at her, “Thank you for sharing.”

Momo breathed a sigh of relief. She felt lighter, somehow. Nobody laughed at her or told her she was being silly, they just offered advice. A hand took hers suddenly and she looked up to meet Mina’s eye. The younger girl gave the hand a squeeze before letting go, both women blushing lightly. Though a little pride swelled in the dancer’s chest that Mina had been proud of her. Vaguely, she wondered what this could mean.

“Okay everyone,” Sowon stood, “Before we end today, I just wanted to tell everyone about our new initiative. We’re implementing a buddy system! The idea is that you can help support each other outside of sessions and for some of you it will be good to build more personal relationships. However, I will advise if at any point you are struggling to keep yourself stable due to your buddy struggling please let me know. We want to float together not drown each other. So start thinking about who you want to pair up with and I’ll see you next week!”

With that the meeting adjourned and Momo went to get some well earned coffee from the back. A few people stopped to congratulate her for speaking and it made her feel great. It was like all her fear and misgivings about her depression being legitimate. Finally, she felt welcomed. One of the group rather than an outsider. As she sipped her coffee she basked in the feeling, acceptance.

“Hey.” Mina greeted, siding up to her,

“Thanks!” Momo blurted out before anything else could be said, “For getting me to talk I mean…I feel…lighter.”

Mina blushed a little, “My pleasure.”

Momo blushed too, “So this…err…buddy thing…”

“Mmhmm.” Mina hummed,

“Well,” Momo continued, rubbing the back of her neck, “I don’t really know anyone here, so…would you wanna, maybe, be my buddy?”

“I’d like that.” Mina told her sincerely,

As they traded numbers Momo noticed her heart race had increased. Something about this whole thing, about Mina, made her feel so happy. Just talking to her and allowing herself to open up to somebody new felt amazing. Mina was a sweetheart too, kind and genuine. God, she felt like she was fifteen again with an awkward crush on some cool senior. Momo couldn’t go that far, at least not now. She still had a long way to go regarding her mental health and she was sure Mina was in the same boat.

Still, the thought of pursuing her was still fun to think about.

“So I guess I’ll call you,” Mina chuckled, “Wow, such a cliché.”

“Damn,” Momo joked, “You’re smoooth!”

“Shut up…” Mina whined,

Momo laughed at her, “I should get going, talk soon?”

“Of course!” Mina smiled,

Momo began to leave but summoning her bravery Mina called out to her.

“Hey, Momo?”

“Hmm?”

“That girl…well,” Mina swallowed, “She doesn’t know what she’s missing!”

Momo chuckled.

And you know what?

She almost believed it.

____

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Chaeyoung wiped paint on her shirt and went to answer the door. She didn’t like smocks, so instead she had a special painting shirt. Though she was always covered in pant or markers. It didn’t matter how careful she was, marks and splatters would still end up on her hands. Still, it was only Dahyun so who really cared how she looked? She had tried painting a bowl of fruit to practice and was now covered head to toe in paint blotches.

No point washing up when it was only Dahyun. Her friend had seen her in much worse a state, usually after a night of drinking. Chaeyoung never could hold her alcohol. Many a night out had ended in poor Dahyun having to pick Chaeyoung up from some street gutter in which she had been dumped by a bouncer. Truthfully when she drank, she was a mess and Dahyun was the one to come and save her. This was why she made sure to watch what she drank at big events.

Drunk Chaeyoung was unpredictable.

_Knock Knock Knock_

“Yeah! I’m coming Dahyun!” Chaeyoung called, reaching to open the door, “God, you’re so impatient…Tzuyu!?”

Well that was also unpredictable.

“Hi…”

Tzuyu stood nervously behind the door, not really sure how to act. It had taken a lot of convincing from Dahyun to get her to agree to this. Tzuyu had wanted to experience something new in Korea, do things she couldn’t really do at home. Dahyun had explained that posing for an art piece was a once in a lifetime offer. Another deciding factor had been that part of her really wanted to get to know Chaeyoung. Something about her was incredibly enticing.

However, she had forgotten to factor in her crippling social awkwardness. This left her quietly standing on the doorstep after a briefly muttered greeting, wishing she’d stopped for a cigarette before she came in. A blush came over her cheeks when she took in Chaeyoung’s appearance. Blond hair pushed back, covered in flicks of paint, a well fitting white t-shirt under beige overalls. Well…the visual made Tzuyu warm all over and she was forced to look away.

For her part Chaeyoung was planning the hunt and murder of one of her dearest friends. There were two reasons really; one was that it was obvious Dahyun had bailed which sucked and two was that she looked like crap and Tzuyu looked like some sort of goddamn Greek goddess. Awkwardly, she wiped her hands down her smock and buried them in the pockets when she realised the paint spots were getting worse.

“Tzuyu….w-what are you doing here?”

Tzuyu awkwardly rocked on her heels, “Dahyun’s dad asked to see her last minute, she said she’s sorry and sent me in her place. Is that alright?”

“Yes!” Chaeyoung blurted, “I mean…she needs to talk to him so it’s all fine.”

Tzuyu nodded.

_Silence._

“A-Are you going to let me in?”

“Oh yeah! C-Come in!”

Stepping aside to let her in, Chaeyoung held her breath. There was more awkwardness as Tzuyu stepped through the door frame and for a second they were practically chest to chest. Quickly, she scurried inside and left Chaeyoung to close the door.

Still plotting Dahyun’s murder.

_____

“Red wine?” Sana asked, looking over the wine rack.

It was a evening like any other. Sana had gone to see her father and was once again scolded for her lack of results. After Ms Song had turned her away, she daren’t try again. The old witch might hex her or something, it wasn’t worth it. Anyway, in her own form of petty revenge she then went shopping with Momo to spend her fathers money on clothes. It wasn’t a lot but she had no other method to really get to him.

She would spend thousands and thousands on nothing at all just to dent his bank account. However, he never really noticed. Mr Minatozaki was too rich and Sana only popped up on his radar when he needed something. Momo used to be the only person that really cared for her, but she had plans that afternoon so had to leave their shopping trip early. Sana was relieved when Jihyo called an said she was coming over.

Excited that she wouldn’t be all alone this evening, Sana had rushed home to find Jihyo waiting outside her door. They didn’t say much to each other, talking was never really an important part, yet Sana would always offer some wine.

“Please.” Was Jihyo’s response,

Jihyo had her own stresses to deal with that day. There had been a board meeting with one particular man making her life very difficult. It was no secret that at least half the board felt Namjoon, as the male heir, should have inherited the company. The whole meeting they had thrown block after block at her and talked over everything she said. Before, they had been kind. They had willingly admitted that Jihyo was the better leader of the siblings. But for some, sons would always be above daughters in the procession.

They talked over her, waved off the little that she did contribute and double her workload. When she left she was more stressed than ever. Not wanting to rock the boat so early she let them steam roll her and it left her feeling defeated. Jihyo had immediately phoned Sana, wanting something else to focus on. Something to distract her from the tornado brewing beneath. A glass of wine was placed in front of her and Sana sat on the couch next to her, taking a drink of her own.

“I’m surprised you called.” Sana said, swirling the drink in her glass, “Usually our booty calls are after boring events.”

Jihyo shrugged, “I was in need of a relaxing night and Nayeon was busy.”

Sana tried to ignore that end part, taking another sip of her wine.

If Jihyo was being honest, she hadn’t even thought of calling Nayeon. When she knew she needed comfort, Sana was the first person she thought of. Not wanting to confront a deeper meaning to that, she decided to lie. What they had was fine, Jihyo just didn’t want things to get weird. It was fun, that’s all. Meaningless, easy fun! Why bother psychoanalysing it? What would that gain? With that thought came a rush of unexplained stress that she blamed on her difficult day.

“Hey…”

Sana looked up at her over the glass, “Hmm?”

“Put your wine down.”

Sana’s eyebrows went up but she did as requested. That was part of why Jihyo always came back to her. She could take charge and the party girl was happy to let her lead. Both knew what role they played here. Jihyo longed to be in charge, Sana longed for someone to want her. It was no secret that both took their own perks from their little arrangement. That both could pretend that reality was different.

Jihyo smiled at her, reaching out to cup her cheek. Sana’s stare was piercing, many a woman had trembled beneath it but not Jihyo. No, things were different between them. As her grip tightened a little, Jihyo leaned forward capturing her lips. It was hard and bruising, born from lust and nothing else. Sana moaned lightly at the contact which filled Jihyo with pride.

Jihyo was in control now.

Pushing her down, Jihyo moved her lips to Sana’s neck. Sick joy consuming her with every cry out Sana made. Because Jihyo was the one causing them, she was in charge of what Sana felt and when she felt it. Quickly finding the best spot to bite down on, Jihyo felt Sana’s hands come up to hold her in place.

But Jihyo was not going to have her movement restricted. Sana would take what she was given.

Grabbing her hands off her, Jihyo held Sana’s wrists above her head. Her grip was strong and somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if it would leave marks. But right now she didn’t care, this was her time. She was in complete control and nobody could take that away from her. She bit hard on Sana’s shoulder.

“Jihyo….”

That’s right. It was HER name she was saying.

Nobody else’s.

“...Jihyo…wait…”

Sana wasn’t saying anybody else’s name.

Only hers.

“Wait…”

Because Sana was Jihyo’s.

And only Jihyo’s.

“Ow…”

_Mine._

“OW! Jihyo get off me,” Sana kicked her off suddenly, bringing her back to reality, “What the fuck!?”

Jihyo immediately leapt away, horrified at the bite marks now visible on Sana’s exposed shoulder and at the bottom of her neck. They were red and angry already and guilt hit full force.

“Oh God…” Jihyo muttered, “Sana, I’m so sorry!”

Sana stood and went over to the wall mirror, looking over the bites.

“I-I don’t know what came over me!” Jihyo stammered,

Sana blinked, noticing Jihyo’s distress through the mirror, she turned round.

“It’s fine, Jihyo.”

“No!” Jihyo felt like crying, “I just lost myself…”

Sana walked over and sat next to her, cuddling into her, “It’s fine, really. I don’t mind it being rough…just warn a girl first.”

Jihyo sighed, just this once she would allow herself to relax in Sana’s grip, “I’ve just felt so out of control lately. I pushed too far.”

Sana hummed, wincing a little at the pain in her neck, she never was good with emotional talk, “Why don’t you pick a movie? Let’s get you relaxed before we…get unrelaxed.”

Jihyo chuckled, “That actually sounds good.”

They watched a few movies that night.

One after another.

Until the movies stopped….

Because both fell asleep cuddled under the blanket.

______

Nayeon’s house was always a marvel to Jeongyeon.

It was huge. Bigger than anywhere else she had ever walked into. More space than anyone would know what to do with and since her parents were always away, Nayeon had the entire place to herself. Part of her would always wonder if she was ever lonely in that big house. All by herself minus the staff that kept the place running. It was a common troupe she had found, these children trying to make power moves purely to make themselves feel worth something. Longing for the love and admiration they never got from their parents.

In another life Jeongyeon would be a psychology major. But today her job was technically a professional sleuth, shown by the papers she had tucked under her arm as she knocked on the door. The maid answered and almost immediately the poor woman was shoved aside by Nayeon.

“Leave us.” She ordered, prompting the maid to scurry away, “We have to talk here, the walls have ears.”

Jeongyeon blinked, “Uhh….what?”

“It’s a phrase,” Nayeon told her, “Now what did you find.”

With an eyeroll, Jeongyeon handed over the files.

“There wasn’t much on her to be honest,” Jeongyeon explained, “Mostly just the hit stuff and about her father and Minatozaki hating each other.”

“Right?”

“No noticeable friends or enemies, just photographs taken with a few circles in Taiwan. Nobody ever stayed the same so I assume she doesn’t really have a group.”

“Or she chops and changes to stay on top…”

Jeongyeon frowned but continued, “The only other dirt I found was that she once got really close to some Hong Kong heiress. Check out the front page: those look like googly eyes to me.”

Nayeon grinned, “So she’s gay? Social suicide, I mean even Minatozaki is smart enough to keep her conquests names out of the papers.”

_Like Jihyo…_

“There’s nothing wrong with being gay.”

“Oh I know,” Nayeon shrugged, “It’s the rest of Korea that doesn’t. Looks like Little Miss Perfect isn’t all we thought.”

Jeongyeon paused, suddenly feeling a little nervous about the nuclear bomb she had just handed Nayeon.

“What are you going to do with that information?” Jeongyeon asked,

Nayeon’s eyes flashed up.

“Don’t worry.”

Nayeon couldn’t tell anyone her plans, she didn’t know who was with her or who was against her.

“Nayeon…”

So she did the first thing she thought of.

She closed the gap, planting her lips on Jeongyeon’s who in return let out a muffled protest.

Then she pulled back and slammed the door in Jeongyeon’s face.

“I….” Jeongyeon muttered, staring at the door, “What…just…happened?”

_ Next Time _

__

_“Father? What father?”_

_“You’re a disappointment.”_

_“Of course you’re just like him - no heart. No wonder you’re alone.”_


	9. Episode Nine

** **Chapter Nine** **

** **

Dahyun felt sick.

Sat at a table, alone, in the middle of a crowded restaurant, she waited for the appearance of her once beloved father. Nerves had kicked in the moment she arrived. The last time he had been with her in person was before he left. They had been sat down to a rare family dinner cooked by their chef. Dinner had been awkwardly quiet and Dahyun remembered feeling the tension with no context for its origin. It turned out Mr Kim had handed her mother divorce papers an hour before, the dinner was supposed to be their last as a family.

They had kept it all from her until he had walked out the door. While the intentions had been good, as in to not worry her, it had made his sudden departure from her life all the more heartbreaking. Dahyun had been left completely blindsided, abandoned even. So many questions she needed answering that previously she thought never would be. Which was why today was so important. It was a sign he still cared. That he hadn’t meant to leave her.

Sure, he was nearly an hour late. But it was the fact he had reached out to her to arrange it. It was a step in the right direction, proof that her countless phone calls to him hadn’t been in vain. She had talked to Jeongyeon about it and the older girl had told her not to get her hopes up to high. That even if today didn’t meet her expectations it wasn’t the end of the world. That he fathers love would be an add on to an already love filled life.

But she was still desperate to reaffirm her place as Daddy’s little girl.

So she waited, even after the time passed and he was indeed an hour late.

It was humiliating, watching the wait staff hover nearby for when she decided to give up and get the check for her glass of wine. Luckily, just before this outcome he sauntered in. At the sight of him, any reservations left her mind and she stood to hug him. She couldn’t remember the last time her father had hugged her. Dad’s always gave special hugs. Dahyun always found they made her feel safe. Like when she was little and hiding from the thunder storm in her father’s arms.

“There she is!” He laughed, hugging her tightly,

“Dad! It’s good to see you.”

They sat down and the waiters finally pounced with menus. Dahyun thanked them and began looking over the items listed. The chatted idly about surface level topics whilst preparing their orders. It was nice, civil. They chatted about the last event Dahyun attended and joked about some of the usual attendees. But soon the conversation went quiet and the unsaid things began to weigh heavily on them.

“So…” Dahyun said after a while,

Her father sighed, “I suppose I owe you an apology for just disappearing.”

Dahyun met his eyes.

“But you must understand,” He continued, “I was so unhappy. Your mother and I married young, we had you very quickly and I just felt stuck.”

Dahyun felt a pang in her chest, “Is that my fault?”

“No, no.” He comforted, “I love you kiddo. I just wasn’t happy being a father. After a while, when I met your stepmother, life had colour again. I was able to be a better father to you because I was happier with my life.”

She was still yet to actually hear an apology.

“When she got pregnant I realised I couldn’t keep up two lives. My little Jae-Yun was my chance for a redo. I can actually enjoy raising her, I can be a good father to her now.”

Tears pricked her eyes, was he really that unhappy being her father?

He pulled out his phone, oblivious, “Want to see a picture of her? She’s perfect, I’ve never seen such a perfect baby.”

Dahyun swallowed her emotion, “I-I can’t wait to meet her.”

Her father’s face drooped a little, “It might be a bit too early to introduce you both. When she’s old enough to understand the family situation then of course I’ll support you both having a relationship.”

“And what about our relationship?” Dahyun asked, voice trembling, “I want to see my Dad. Have you forgotten your other child?”

“Of course I haven’t forgotten you,” He told her, “It’s just…”

“What?”

“My new initiative is supporting families and I need to make out that my family is perfect. Adding a stepchild takes away from the nuclear family aspect.”

“But I’m not a stepchild.” Dahyun snapped, “I’m YOUR daughter.”

“You would be my wife’s stepchild, blended families aren’t the image we want to convey.” He smiled at her, “You understand, right?”

She thought for a moment and then pushed her chair back, throwing her napkin on the table and gathering her things to leave. Shooting a text to her driver to come pick her up, Dahyun barely spared her father a glance.

“Dahyun, where are you going?”

“Sorry,” She snapped, ignoring the lump in her throat, “But I suppose being seen getting dinner with me wouldn’t be good for your image.”

Turning her back she stormed away, ignoring the waiters who watched with the subtlety of stampeding rhinos. Let them watch, this was probably the most exciting thing to happen on their shift. Her father called out to her as she left but since the tears were ready to fall she ignored him. Through the tinted windows were paparazzi, probably tipped off her father was here via the staff’s social media.

Thankfully, her car pulled up just as she made it to the door. Taking a breath to prepare herself, she stepped out the door. Almost immediately the cameras began flashing and she was nearly blinded by the lights. Her security got out of the car to try and stop them from swarming but he was a tad slow meaning they were able to come at her from all angles.

“Dahyun! Were you in there with your father?”

“Dahyun! Are you planning to move into his home?”

“Dahyun! Have you met your sister yet?”

“Over here! Dahyun!”

“Dahyun! One more question…”

“Dahyun!”

“Dahyun!”

Suddenly a microphone was placed right by her lips, forcing her to stop as her security tried to push through to her. She looked up and locked eyes with a reporter.

“Dahyun, what are your thoughts about your father starting a new family with his mistress?”

Now, this wasn’t something she would be proud of later. But in this moment her anger got the best of her.

“Father?” Dahyun scoffed, “What father?!”

The questions suddenly picked up and the flashing continued, completely overwhelming her senses. She managed to find her security and they pulled her out and into the car. Yelling at the paparazzi to leave and that she was entitled to her privacy. Once safely inside the vehicle, the guard shut the door and climbed in the front with the driver.

Finally, protected by the tinted glass of the car windows she let out a sigh. Dahyun thanked her staff and then hit the button to bring up the screen between the front and the back.

Then, only once completely alone, did she finally allow herself to cry.

Lamenting over her father’s lack of apology. Over his endless excuses.

Over the fact he had pretty much told her she had ruined his life.

Dahyun let it all out, hidden in the privacy of the car.

Grieving a father she never really knew.

_____

“You wanted to see me, Daddy.”

Once again Sana was stood in the doorway to her fathers office. She had been watching the news coverage of the Kim girl denouncing her father yesterday. Dahyun was stupid for putting her family drama out in the open like that. A girl in their position was only worth as much as her family. Their money was generational, many would argue it hadn’t been earned. They couldn’t risk being cut out like that or they’d lose everything.

Hence why Sana would run to meet her father’s beck and call. Sure, some of it was immense Daddy issues. She longed for him to love her and say he was proud of her. But a small part of her knew that if it wasn’t for the money she wouldn’t have anything to do with him. While she would never brave saying it out loud, she hated him. She hated her father and she hated how he treated her. Part of her longed to escape, to break away from him and live her own life.

But she couldn’t.

So she put on a smile and pretended to the world that she was the one hurting others. Not that she was the one hurting. That was something nobody could ever know, except Momo. Momo was her best friend, her only rock in this miserable world. Without her, well…Sana wouldn’t know what to do with herself. There was one point where Momo was all she had. Though after meeting Jihyo something had changed.

Jihyo had somehow become someone she trusted. Even after their last session when Jihyo got a little bit aggressive, Sana trusted her to stop when she said to. Which Jihyo had, the second Sana said stop she did. Though the night they had spent just watching movies and enjoying each others company was so domestic, something Sana hadn’t expected. She enjoyed it, just relaxing with no connotations of sex hanging over her.

Jihyo was something special, she unlocked this part of Sana that she hadn’t seen since… _her._ She wasn’t stupid, she knew her feelings for Jihyo went a lot farther than a cheap fling every now and then. The girl had become a friend, a support…someone Sana needed in her life. Even the friends label no longer cut it but Sana was too afraid to explore what that meant. Though deep down she knew, deep down she wasn’t so in denial.

Though none of that mattered right now, as she stood all alone in her father’s office. Watching nervously for her father’s reaction to her presence. He was sat back in his chair, watching her intensely. Not acting busy or uninterested as he usually did. The fire of anger deep in his cold eyes.

“So.” He finally said, sternly, “It’s been nearly two months and yet I still have nothing from you regarding the Chou girl.”

Sana gulped.

“Was I not clear?” He spat, “Did I confuse your weak mind? Because I thought it was obvious what you had to do. Yet if you’re finding it so difficult to do maybe I should think of something else.”

Sana was so tired of this…

“Maybe your usefulness has run out.”

So tired of the constant emotional turmoil he would put her through.

“So explain yourself.”

Her hand tightened into a fist.

“I don’t want to do this any more.”

Silence.

“What did you just say?”

His voice sounded calm, but it dripped with a sinister edge that heightened the tension in the room.

Sana nearly faltered, but then she remembered her conversations with Momo…her time with Jihyo. She didn’t want to do this any more.

“Sh-She’s a nice girl,” Sana stammered, “I can’t ruin her life, besides…I’m…I’m not a prostitute.”

Her father sighed, “So you’re saying you’re finished. No more helping me.”

Sana nodded, looking down at the carpet.

He stood, body blocking the light coming from the window as he calmly tucked his chair back under the desk.

“You’re just simply…dropping out.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He walked over to stand in front of her, looming over the petite girl with an expressionless face. Letting out a hum he raised his hand to cup her face. Gently lifting her chin to face him. He gave a small smile, relaxing her somewhat. Convincing her for a moment that maybe, just maybe, he would accept her decision. But boy was she wrong.

“You’re a disappointment.”

_SLAP!_

His hand moved so quick Sana couldn’t have anticipated it, the force knocking her to the floor instantly. Stunned and crying, she looked up at her father’s tall figure. Looking down on her in utter contempt. He had never laid a hand on her before.

“Get up and stop crying. You are not a child.”

Sniffling, Sana slowly picked herself up off the floor. Trying to ignore the pain in her cheek, she knew it would go red but she daren’t raise a hand to touch it. Crying was weak enough.

“God…” He ran a hand through his hair, trying to regain control, “Not a day goes by that I don’t wish you had gotten sick instead of your mother. That woman knew how to respect the man of the house.”

Sana said nothing.

“So this is what you’re going to do.” He growled, “You WILL bring me something I can use to ruin the Chou family and you will do it soon. I think your forgetting where your lavish lifestyle comes from. You are NOTHING without me.”

Sana nodded, shakily.

He grabbed her chin again with a bruising grip, “I was a part of bringing you into this world, don’t let me be a part of taking you out.”

Then he pushed her head away from him, releasing her and leaving her to stumble slightly. Luckily she stayed upright.

“You know what to do.”

She sighed, defeated, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Now get out.”

She scampered out into the hall. Stopping a little way away from the office door and wiping her tears from her cheeks. It had been her fault, she had forgotten that she never had a choice when it came to her father. He wanted her to jump so she had to ask how high. Her hands were shaking, adrenaline coursing through her veins and her cheek burning from the slap. After taking a moment to calm the pounding in her chest, she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Sleeping with Tzuyu was a no go, she couldn’t do it.

But that wasn’t the only way to ruin someone.

Nobody was perfect.

“Hello, is this Mr Lee?” Sana asked, “I need one of your guys to tail someone, “600 million won for anything incriminating.”

Swallowing her guilt she made the deal.

Because she had no choice…

She never did.

_____

“I need you to hold still.”

“Sorry.”

Day two of portrait painting was already going better than the first. For one, it was a little less awkward. They still hadn’t said much outside of light small talk but now that they were both focusing on the project it had become a comfortable silence. Chaeyoung had offered to turn on the television, just so Tzuyu had something to entertain herself with, but the heiress had declined. Not wanting to laugh or something and ruin the painting. It didn’t quite work like that but Chaeyoung appreciated the thought.

Tzuyu hadn’t been what she expected. The papers and online news websites all portrayed her as some stuck up, rich, snob with a resting bitch face. Initially, this had scared the artist because her lifestyle was so different from that. She worried that Tzuyu would look down on her in the same way so many others had in the past. But honestly, she had been pleasantly surprised.

The heiress had taken a genuine interest in the art around Chaeyoung’s apartment. She had remembered little things the artist had mentioned during their small talk the day before proving she truly cared about what was said. It was the first time she’d talked to someone about something that wasn’t money related. Tzuyu didn’t care how much she had and didn’t try to rub her own wealth in Chaeyoung’s face. It was nice.

They were an hour in on day two and usually Tzuyu could stay still for a long time. She’d zone out, plan her day or even engage in the limited small talk mentioned before. Chaeyoung never planned to make her sit so long but the truth was, Tzuyu was a good muse. She was beautiful, that was for sure, but something about her unlocked some sort of inspiration. The artist kept losing herself in what she was doing, barely noticing the time ticking by.

However, over the last few minutes she had noticed Tzuyu starting to get shaky and fidgeting a little. It was beginning to make it hard to focus on getting the lines right. At first she thought the tall woman was getting tired but as it was only her hands, Chaeyoung thought it could be something different.

“Do you want to take a break?” Chaeyoung asked,

“Can we?” Tzuyu sighed, “I’m sorry, I was nearly late today so I haven’t had a cigarette.”

“Ahhh thus explains the shakiness.”

Tzuyu smiled, shyly, “I know it’s bad but everyone has a vice.”

“True I guess,” Chaeyoung shrugged, cleaning her brushes, “Still, you should look into quitting though.”

“I’ll pick up a pamphlet next time I’m at the doctor’s office.”

“That’s all I ask.”

Tzuyu laughed before getting up to stretch.

“I’ll just run downstairs and smoke outside.”

Chaeyoung looked up, “Just open the window, don’t go all the way down.”

“You sure?” Tzuyu asked, “I don’t mind.”

“Yeah, besides - not a good photo op for paparazzi.”

That earned an eyeroll, “They’re vultures.”

Chaeyoung watched as she opened the window and leant against the wall next to it. With practised ease she got a cigarette out of the packet and lit it. Taking a long drag, she released a stream of smoke out of the open window. The flat began to smell like ash but that was fine, Chaeyoung’s roof meant Chaeyoung’s rules and she liked her friends to be comfortable. But Tzuyu’s last comment had intrigued her.

“I thought someone like you would enjoy the attention.”

“Someone like me?” Tzuyu asked,

Chaeyoung winced, “I didn’t mean it that way, it’s just…you seem to like the whole high flying socialite shit. Being on the front of every magazine must be a win for you.”

“Please,” Tzuyu scoffed, “I don’t enjoy any of it.”

“Really?” Chaeyoung didn’t believe her, “You go to all the events, you smile for the cameras, do all that charity work…”

“Well for one, I go because it’s expected of me. As is smiling for cameras.” Tzuyu explained, taking another drag, “And two I like charity work. I mostly do that stuff anonymously unless the charity needs some extra eyes on it. I don’t like the parties and the fake people.”

“Then why bother?”

“Because sometimes it’s easier to play by their rules to get ahead, rather than protest and get nowhere.” Tzuyu sighed, “Though I’d still rather have what you have.”

Chaeyoung laughed, “My tiny apartment?”

“Yeah, it’s cute.” Tzuyu smiled, “Plus it’s your own space. You get to have yourself printed on every inch of it and nobody can say otherwise. I’d love to have anything that was just mine.”

“That’s why I love it,” Chaeyoung looked round with a fond smile, “I could use my mothers money and get somewhere bigger but this is all me. My art paid for this, with no help from anyone else.”

“You should be very proud.”

“I am. Very much so.” She looked back at Tzuyu, “I paid for this. Nobody can ever take it away.”

They sat in silence after that. Chaeyoung went to make them both some tea and Tzuyu finished her cigarette. It wasn’t awkward, in fact just being in each others company was nice. They would take half an hour before getting back to work. But something had changed. There was a new understanding between them now and Chaeyoung felt slightly guilty for judging her before knowing her own side.

Nothing had really led her to believe Tzuyu was like every other socialite that blew through the Seoul scene. But it wasn’t that far a reach, most of the people she had met in their positions were entitled brats. They would often meet Chaeyoung and treat her like she was lesser, they would assume by her look and vibe that she wasn’t as rich as them. That they were superior to her because of this. For someone like Tzuyu to actually envy any part of her life was a completely new experience.

But hey…

Guess she learned you can’t judge a book by it’s cover.

It’s alarmingly pretty cover.

______

Jihyo nearly cried in relief.

It had taken three days but finally she had gotten through all of the paperwork that had been put on her desk. After the initial workload when she first started, Jihyo had been trying to find the best way to get through everything without having to work late. Finally, she’d found a method that worked and it was such a relief. With a grin Jihyo found herself doing a mini happy dance in her chair, stopping herself once she realised the embarrassment that would follow if someone walked in.

Looking at her, now completely empty, in tray she felt overwhelming pride. She might be able to do this. It was like all the panic and nerves surrounding the take over were beginning to subside the more she got into the role. Plus it helped that her father was still doing his fair share and lessening the amount being given to her. The feelings would probably double once he really retired and she was all on her own.

But right now that didn’t matter because she was pretty damn proud of herself. Part of her wanted to call someone and get a gold star. Sure it was a childish wish but cut her some slack. Sometimes all you want is to be told you’re doing a good job. Her first thought was calling her father but she didn’t want to risk him upping her work amount just yet. Nayeon would probably think it was stupid, plus she was still in imaginary war with Jennie and that Chou girl.

Suddenly, a face came to mind and she thought they’d be the perfect person to tell. Sana was always so upbeat that she would be genuinely happy for Jihyo’s small success. It was one of the things she liked about the older woman. Her joy was infectious, so much so that Jihyo smiled just thinking about her. So, against her better judgement, she got her phone out and decided to call Sana. Hitting her contacts, she quickly found Sana’s number in her recents.

_Ring, ring_

_Ring, ring_

_“Hey this is Sana, I can’t get to the phone right now. Leave a message and I’ll call you back!”_

_BEEEEP_

Ignoring the surprising disappointment, Jihyo decided to leave a message, “Hi Sana, it’s me. I…err…don’t really know why I called you but I had a big success at work and I guess I wanted to share it with someone.”

Jihyo began feeling embarrassed.

“This was stupid, I’m sorry for wasting your time. Call me when you can and we’ll meet up.”

She hung up and groaned, leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed. What was wrong with her? Why was she so awkward around someone who had literally seen her naked!? Maybe that’s what made it easier. Having sex was a lot easier than having a conversation.

A slow clap from her door startled Jihyo upright.

“Smooooth, sis.”

There he was, Park Namjoon. Her only brother stood opposite her, after being missing in action ever since Jihyo was announced the new CEO. He looked like hell. The usual dapper, suave, ladies man now stood drunk and dishevelled. Probably having spent the last few months drinking a dent of their Appa’s money away. Namjoon was pale, hair a mess and clothes dirty and wrinkled. His eyes were bloodshot and he was unsteady on his feet.

“Namjoon…” Jihyo breathed, “Where have you been?”

“Around.” He slurred, stumbling into the office, “Your little girlfriend not picking up. What a shame?”

Jihyo rolled her eyes, “I have no girlfriend. You know that”

He scoffed, heading over to her mini bar, “Of course not.”

“What do you want, Namjoon?”

The bottle clinked against the whiskey glass as he poured it, hands shaking too much to keep it entirely still. Some of the alcohol inside the bottle leaked out on the counter but he didn’t care, eventually lifting the glass and turning to face her as he took a sip.

“Can’t I come and visit my dear sister in her new job?”

Jihyo winced at the bite in his voice.

“Listen, I had no--”

“No IdEa ApPa WoUlD cHoOsE mE!” He mocked, “Bullshit.”

“It’s true.”

“No. No - because if you weren’t sucking up to Appa he would never have chosen you over me.” Namjoon growled,

“And why wouldn’t he?” Jihyo raised an eyebrow, “You never took your job seriously.”

“I would’ve!” He replied, “I just wanted to enjoy life beforehand, not work away my twenties like you and him.”

“It’s called being responsible.”

“It’s called being boring.” Namjoon chuckled, taking another sip, “Of course you don’t have a girlfriend. You have no time for fun, just like Appa had no time for us when we were little.”

“That’s different---”

“No wonder he and Umma never talk any more.” Namjoon snapped, “He leaves her to rattle around that big house all alone and claims he did it for her.”

“She loves him.”

“I don’t doubt that,” He smirked, “But he doesn’t deserve that. People like him shouldn’t be loved. In fact it’s no wonder your play thing sent you to voicemail.”

“And you really believe that?” Jihyo asked, masking her emotion,

“Of course you’re just like him - no heart. No wonder you’re alone.”

Jihyo stayed silent and glared at him. But that was enough for Namjoon to know he’d gotten under her skin. He downed the rest of his drink and cleared his throat, placing the glass upside down on the now sticky tray.

“I promise you’ll pay for betraying me.” Namjoon told her,

“Get out.”

“Gladly.” He smiled, a sinister, evil smile, “Nice seeing you kid, we’ll do this again sometime.”

Then he span on his heel and stumbled out.

Leaving Jihyo’s mind racing about why Sana hadn’t answered her phone.

______

_Knock, knock, knock_

“Come in.”

Jeongyeon had spent the past few days in an internal gay panic. From the moment Nayeon had kissed her, she had found herself so confused and rethinking every interaction they had over the last month. It had just been so random, one minute they were talking about Chou Tzuyu and the next there was mouth to mouth contact. Jeongyeon knew that Nayeon tended to have erratic behaviour patterns, but this was a whole new level.

She had tried to forget about it but it had taken her so off guard that she couldn’t get it out of her head. Hell, Jeongyeon wasn’t even sure she enjoyed it since it happened so fast. So the reason for the fixation on that moment made for all the more confusion. It was frustrating, constantly trying to decipher what the hell Nayeon was thinking. In the end, she realised she couldn’t spend another day psychoanalysing. She needed more help.

“You busy?” Jeongyeon asked poking her head round the door,

Seungyeon, Jeongyeon’s older sister, looked up from her desk, “Not really, just reading a script my agent sent over.”

Jeongyeon entered the bedroom and went to sit on the bed, “New role?”

“Maybe,” Seungyeon shrugged, “It’s the same as usual: smart but emotionally withdrawn, career girl meets fun loving rich man. Enemies to lovers blah blah blah.”

“Riveting.” Jeongyeon chuckled,

“So what’s up?”

“I kinda…need to talk through this with someone and I don’t really know who else to ask.”

Seungyeon frowned, noting her little sister looking a little down, “We don’t usually talk like this, can you not speak to your friends?”

Jeongyeon’s eyes turned panicked, “No way! It’s…complicated.”

If Jeongyeon told Chaeyoung or Mina that she kissed Nayeon they may actually kill her. Or at the very least never let it go.

“Okay…?” Seungyeon looked confused but just carried on, “Shoot.”

“So I’ve been helping Im Nayeon with something in return for etiquette lessons.”

The hysterical laughter that followed that statement made Jeongyeon instantly regret coming to her big sister with this.

“Seungyeon!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Seungyeon cackled, wiping a tear from her eye, “Just…you in etiquette lessons.”

Jeongyeon glared at her, “Maybe I shouldn’t tell you the rest.”

Seungyeon sobered up, “No, no…tell me. Please.”

If Jeongyeon had anyone else to go to she would’ve just left. But she didn’t. So Seungyeon it was!

“Yesterday, I brought her what I promised and when I asked what she wanted it for she kissed me and slammed the door in my face.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, within like…the same second!”

Seungyeon sighed, “Look, Nayeon has always been a little unpredictable. A friend of mine told me she choked a make-up artist a few years ago due to immense emotional distress.”

“Wait, for real?”

“Oh yeah,” Seungyeon confirmed, “But her father’s the president, he waved around some money so that nothing came from it. Everyone knows Nayeon’s a paranoid mess.”

Jeongyeon frowned, “Sooo the kiss?”

“Probably meant nothing,” Seungyeon shrugged, “Something in her twisted brain said go and she went.”

“That…” Jeongyeon thought a moment, “That actually makes a lot of sense.”

Seungyeon looked conflicted for a moment and then rolled her chair over to her bed so that she could take Jeongyeon’s hands in her own.

“I don’t know what deal you two have,” She said, “But don’t trust her. She’s crazy. Whatever she’s planning or not planning it’s not good and not something you need to be mixed up in.”

Jeongyeon searched her eyes for a joke or any sign of a lie.

All she found was worry. Something she rarely saw from her sister.

“Okay.”

She agreed.

“I’ll stay away from her.”

_____

**_**To Sana:** _ **

_Want to come over tonight? I’m bored…._

Momo had sent that text at around lunch time and had yet to receive a response, despite it being nearly evening. Now this wasn’t unusual, Sana often wouldn’t reply when she was with a lady friend. A few months ago Momo would over think these silences, constantly worrying that Sana no longer wanted to have anything to do with her. But now she kind of just shook it off. Sure, she was still bored but there was no point worrying until tomorrow if she still hadn’t responded.

Sadly, however, that did nothing to break up the continuos boredom. Momo never really had many friends she kept regular contact with. She had tried Tzuyu though but the younger girl was trapped in a dinner with Mrs Song and one of her friends. This left Momo all by herself, laid on her bed, watching the ceiling fan rotate. She didn’t like idle time, usually being left alone with her thoughts was dangerous. Especially if she decided to drink alone, then it got scary.

No, no, no - she wasn’t going to think about that.

However, that did lead to another train of thought. She got out her phone, scrolling to her newest contact. There was a pause before opening the newest contact. What if she didn’t want Momo messaging her out the blue? This was meant to be a support thing for her depression, not necessarily for social calls. Maybe calling her wasn’t the right way to go. At least with a text the recipient had a choice on whether or not to answer.

Eh, life’s too short to live in fear.

**_**To Mina:** _ **

_Hey! It’s Momo from DA. I hope it’s okay to message you - how are you?_

Aaaand send…that sounds normal.

Right?

**_**From Mina:** _ **

_Of course it is! Thank you for not calling though, not so good with phone calls. I’m okay, u?_

**_**To Mina:** _ **

_I’m good, a little bored. Thanks for telling me about the phone call thing, I’ll remember that :)_

**_**From Mina:** _ **

_So not that I don’t like hearing from you but why did you message?_

**_**To Mina:** _ **

_Honestly, I’m just bored. I like talking to you at DA so I thought I’d contact you_

**__ **

**_**To Mina:** _ **

_Is that okay?_

**_**From Mina:** _ **

_Of course! I like talking to you too :)_

**_**To Mina:** _ **

_Hey, I know this might be a long shot but would you maybe want to do something tomorrow? I’ve only been to work and DA lately._

**_**From Mina:** _ **

_I don’t know…I’m not a fan of y’know OUTSIDE_

**_**To Mina:** _ **

_Oh, that’s okay - I get it!_

**_**From Mina:** _ **

_I’m sorry x_

**_**To Mina:** _ **

_Wait! What if I promise you wont have to interact with anyone but me? You’ll have a roof over you the whole time._

**_**From Mina:** _ **

_Idk…_

**_**To Mina:** _ **

_Would you try? I wont force you, I just want to help x_

**_**From Mina:** _ **

_…promise me I wont have to interact with anyone but you._

**_**To Mina:** _ **

_I promise! 100%!_

**_**From Mina:** _ **

_What time will you pick me up then? :)_

Momo would never admit how loudly she squealed at that.

If anyone asked she had remained TOTALLY calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time:
> 
> “It was a mistake, I just wanted you to shut up.”
> 
> “Don’t hold hate in your heart or it will break you”
> 
> “NO! I’m dot nrunk…*hic*..I fuckin’ love you”


End file.
